Quinn and Valor's beginning
by DawnNoramius
Summary: In the midst of the outskirts of Demacia in the forests, she goes back to the place of her dear brother Caleb. Remembering and Reminiscing the past. But soon a small spark of hope alights the day... Will Quinn find hope? A story how Quinn met Valor and how she came to meet the spirited falcon. First story that tries to get some background and character development. enjoy 1shot
1. Chapter 1

Quinn and Caleb

Valor

The leaves that wafted from a lone tree whistled soft whispers of softness and calming to the visitor that slowly walked towards the area there. Brown and golden leaves slowly crunched the soft leather shoe-covered feet timidly peeked above each other in moving motion, slowly approaching the bright golden, orange and yellow scene before her. A small light ray from the sun graced the leaves of the tree in a blinding light- making it look as if it were glowing in greeting. The girl sat down a couple meters from the tree- though the leaves and branches extended above her head creating a speckling coat of small light rays that brightened and hued parts of her dark brunette hair. The figure wore a small blue tunic engraved with purple patterns down the shoulder and waist. Her pants were a tattered tan. Fingers gently brushed and played with the leaves as the girl looked at the leaves longingly and sadly, like she was surpassing a far off memory from before. Small voices of the past of two young children echoed in her ear and head.

_ "I got you Quinn! Now it's your turn to chase!"_

_ "Ha, by then I'll be a Demacian guard before you, slow poke!" _

A small smile graced her lips as she imagined two figures running around in the woods while she held a single golden leaf in the air, light shining through it. She finally sighed.

"Oh… Caleb, if only you were here- I wish I could have helped save you…" she paused as small tears trickled down her cheeks. "But I just couldn't come fast enough…" She wrapped an arm around herself as she looked longingly away from the leaf that she placed on her leg. Voices again echoing in her head.

_ "Quinn! Quinn! I don't think I can hold these things off! Just go!"_

_ "What? But I can't leave you here! You can't go away like that Caleb! No!"_

The girl crouched her head resting on her knees as she mustered a small regretful whisper as the wind rustled the leaves.

"Only when I searched for adventure… that looking for… trouble- could ruin and destroy _everything_…" More tears trickled down her face and the wind rustled the trees some more as if to comfort her. She smiled up towards the sky. "If you were only here Caleb, oh how happy we would be…" she looked away again. "But we would probably be fools- or _I_ would be the one fooling around- dreaming to be the dream officer… serving our country like a true born Demacian." She sighed, " well, it's not like I could do anything by myself… but I hope you are okay up there- I hope you are not upset at me for stopping and giving up- but I just can't." The wind rustled the trees some more, and a small dance and wave of elegant sun-kissed leaves wafted through the wind creating a fairy sight.

The girl sat here from the afternoon till late evening. A dangerous choice but a sorrowful heart couldn't think with sense when sad. The day had turned to a silvery blue night- turning the entire area to a shroud of blue. The trees were glazed in gentle moon light as the stars speckled above at the start of night. The girl eyes rested on the leaves again and were glowing a bright almost golden brown. She quietly whispered into the darkness around her:

"Good bye Caleb…" and as she slowly and achingly stood up, a night draft shivered the air. She turned back towards the tree, "I'll come back soon someday- okay?" and she smiled. Her feet trudged onto the leafy floor as the only quiet chirping of crickets and fireflies glittered around the dark forest. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and a crash of feathers. Spinning towards the sound, she gingerly ran towards a small bush in the clearing of the forest. And there, a bright blue falcon lay. Quickly, she grasped the giant winged creature and held it to her chest, she whispered reassuring words to the bird. "It's okay lil' guy- I've gotcha,' I'm not going to hurt you like any other wild animal or hunter- okay?" the falcon only gave a quiet 'squawk.' She smiled. _Poor thing- at least- or, I think, it understands me. _As the falcon understood, the wriggled in her arms in protest. The bird turned to give a glittering eye at the girl as if to say, "_no joke, I'm no weakling."_ Quinn laughed as she nuzzled the bird's cheeks.

"You're a brave thing!... you almost remind me of my brother… Caleb…" she paused as she looked deep into the eyes of the bird. "I know you and my brother would be best friends." The falcon nuzzled into her as if it were agreeing with her. Quinn smiled, "well let's go back home and ease those wounds okay?"

And a long walk that was brightened with a new light walked back home on a sparkling trail at night in the outskirts of Demacia.

* * *

Well this is my first fan fiction, so I thought well I was curious about this character so I wrote about it. I was planning to make a Quinn x Talon thing with a meeting and such but nah, maybe if you guys want it but I don't know. I don't have any lovey dovey fan-adoration drive right now. Plus Talon has a pretty harsh background so I'm not too keen on that. Also yeah, LoL, league of legends. ha. I know it may not be to what some wikis say? But it's my imagination- I really concentrated on the background and surroundings to make it really lush, 'glowy,' and beautiful. I hope you all like it. I'm planning to make a joke story with a league character soon. I hope you all liked it :D :P :)


	2. Optional: Chapter 2

CAUTION

THE ORIGINAL STORY ENDED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

PLEASE CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE A TALON x QUINN FAN...

CHAPTER 2:

The strange stranger and the walk home

The crickets chirped into the silent and quiet night as the moon glowed gently above the two walking figures. The grass sighed and crunched underneath the lithe feat of the girl. It was peaceful night. However, she was near the outskirts of Demacia... and many know of the dangers of enemy bandits... And with that, the thunder of feet came crashing to the girl. Quinn's head spun to the sound. She gasped and clutched the falcon harder as she turned to run back home. Her feet thundered and pounded the ground effortlessly, however- a human can only run so much. The men with axes that were on horses galloped to her like dark shadow people from the tales of old.

A man in iron clad armor and a red cape with ruffled looked at the girl who was cowering on the ground. He approached the girl with a deep beckoning voice, "what are you doing here paddler!" Quinn looked at him in shock, her lips trembled as she shivered clutching the Falcon, the bird nuzzled it's head against her subtlety and croaked quietly.

Quinn stammered, "I-I-I-I'm no peddler! I have nothing to give or sell- please let me go... I'm just a poor peasant- please, I have a mother and father! They would lose their heads if I didn't come back!" The man looked down at her, his face shrouded by darkness as his back was to the moon. But Quinn could feel the radiation of thoughtfulness from the large man- almost as if he were reminiscing something he had lost or wished to remember. He turned to another man next to him, and neared closer to his left as he arched his neck to hear his companions small whispers. They both kept looking occasionally to the girl that stood before them.

"Well... you must be a Demacian! Soft heart- I'd take you for a poor useless trader with bad rotten goods- but you may be with something else..." he paused as he placed his hand underneath his chin. "Tell me young girl- where did you find that bird?" The men on the horses were silent and sat on their horses like stone. The only light reflected off their eyes as they eyed the Falcon.

Quinn's eyes grew round, "I-I found him near a bush around back where I came from... he just fell- and I think he broke a wing..." A quiet thought skipped her mind. _Oh no... they can't take me friend! _The man on the horse looked at her, and slowly his head to the side.

"I don't believe you..." he rose an arm towards her, his large hands illuminated by the white-blue light. "Hand us the bird- it's to rare to have just fallen from the sky." Quinn took a step back.

"I don't know what you mean! He fell into a bush- I'm honest! I can't let you take him, I promise to take good care of him!" The man on the horse looked down at her and knelt down towards her from his horse. Ginger movements of horse hooves shuffled as cold iron armor touched the horse skin.

"Well... I'm sorry girl. But you will let us take him- if you want to live... or live safely with your family" The girl looked at him in shock, _No! _Tears watered her eyes and slowly inched down her cheeks as the light of the moon lit the tear drops in her eyes and cheeks. She unknowingly pet the Falcon quietly. _I can't let my friend go... not after what happened... _The man on the horse leaped off his horse and with the sound of clamping armor, he thundered towards the thin figure. Quinn saw the man inch closer to her and saw a feature she saw in the local streets of Demacia when she was with her brother... Suddenly, the Falcon pounced on the mans face. A splay of feathers ran out. Quinn screamed.

"_No! Get back here!" _She ran to approach the man and her bird as the other men on the horses tried to help- Quinn quickly thrust her arm around the feathered bird and felt it's soft belly and swung herself back from the gawking man. The large armored figure stood above her and look down at her, his hands were raised when a hooded man on one of the horses appeared and raised a hand in front of the man. A soft clear voice echoed in the forest and emptied the harsh gruff voice of highly armored man from before.

"Leave her be. I will go on my own from here on." He looked back at the others, "you head on back." The gruff man looked back at the man holding out the arm.

The armored man growled, "Well... huh, well- I'm the one whose supposed to-" the hooded man turned his head towards him, and laughed to himself softly.

"Peace, O' strong one... leave her be- I need no aid from you all- give my regards to the army-" he paused as he raised his hand mid air and placed it on the armored man's shoulder. "You too, have a little mercy- it's only a young girl. What can she do?" The man shot his head towards him like an eagle. Quinn felt her heart sink a bit even though she felt hope of living. _Was I that useless? _She thought.

"Oh... mercy?" he grunted as he turned back, "huh well I don't see you as the type of guy to speak mercy..." he modified his saddle gruffly and waved the reigns of his horse. He signaled the other riders, voice loud and clear, "okay, let's turn back. The Blade can make his way from here. The girl is no threat- we will not record this encounter." With that, the horses galloped away into the distance, almost becoming a shrouded mist all together. The hooded man turned towards the girl and smiled.

"Where is your home?"

Quinn took another step back then forward. This was a stranger! Why would she want to tell where she lives to a total stranger? Quinn looked at him skeptically innocently like child would, the bird cooed reassuringly.

"I thank you for saving me back there from a horrid end- but I don't know whether I should trust you with where I live..." she looked at the bird that softly pecked her soft moon flecked skin. Her golden eyes looked deep into the deep brown orange hued eyes of the stranger.

He softly laughed, "well, I'm not going to plunder your house or sneak in or anything- I have other things to do than rummage into someone else's house," he picked up a single leaf from the ground and a blue feather from the bird and held it against the moonlight. "but it's dangerous at night- especially in the forest. I promise you no harm." He placed a hand on his chest. While putting the leaf and feather in a well disguised pocket, he raised his hands from his chest and offered a hand to her, his eyes glowing earnest. An inside thought was pounded Quinn to leave and stay wary of strangers- but this one seemed kind- cold, but willing to help.

Quinn smiled a slowly placed a cold icy hand in his warm gloved hands, "well... now that you said it- I guess it would be nice if you walked me through the forest from here on." A short breeze wafted in the wind, and the hooded stranger in the dark blue-purple garment was illuminated with a bright moonlit glow. The man in the robes rose his head to reveal a small smile. They both began walking slowly underneath the starry sky.

The man softly said encouragingly "you lead, I'll follow behind you in case anything happens." Quinn's face and eyes almost broke in short emotion. _He was almost like Caleb... It's like having another friend... _The bird pecked her, as if sensing and reading her thoughts. Using her nose, she cuddled the fine blue bird's feathers.

"Oh... you, I could never replace you! You will always be my bestie, no matter what!" and she laughed a soft laugh. A laugh she did not give... in such a long time. The man looked at her with an amused smile.

"You understand him well- it is rare to have such connection with such a bird." Quinn looked back and another shaft of wind blew against her hair. She sneezed. She shyly dug her head into her shoulder.

"Oh... I'm.. I'm sure anyone else could understand- communication is easy!" she turned and gave a gingerly youthful smile at the stranger walking behind her.

He laughed, "Well... you many think so- but I see you have skill- keep him close." Quinn looked back and smiled again, feeling a lightness in her body.

"Thank you... it's very nice of you to say that- and I will take good care of him."

The two walked in acquainted silence when Quinn began shivering silently. The night had grown cold. The man opened his knapsack from his horse and pulled out a dark purple blanket from within.

He offered it to her, "are you cold?"

Quinn shivered in agreement with the angry shuffling bird, "it's almost as if the Frejlord moved here!"

The man laughed as the girl wrapped the herself in the warm blanket.

_It's different from the local Demacian blankets... _

After an hour or so, the three approached a small forest clearing next to a small pond. The placed a hand on a piece of tree now- dark blue bark. He observed the skies and the rolling clouds that sometimes- not often, shrouded the night sky of glittering crystal stars.

"It's late," he looked at the girl, "what is your name?" Quinn looked at him sideways as she was whispering to the bird about the stars and constellations at night that she and her brother watched. The bird crowed happily and gurgled pleasantly.

She looked at him straight in the eye.

_Don't tell him Quinn._

_ Don't._

She told him.

"It's Quinn." The man smiled and slowly guided his horse towards the pond for a cool drink. He pulled a couple of small sleeping cots from his saddlebags.

"Well Quinn, you are tired. It will be dark and the clouds might shroud the night on some occasions and we may fall hurt." He placed two sticks into the ground and almost like mouse-wolf searched for another long wood pole, he quickly glanced at her. "You should rest. You had a big day I believe. And I think you might be hungry" Quinn smiled, and quickly looked at the bobbing head of the falcon, then at her stomach. She felt the emptiness in her stomach. She wondered with her mouth open. _How anxiety can make hunger go away..._

The hooded man laughed as if reading her thoughts, "Yes, anxiety does a lot of things. It's good sometimes- but it's healthy not to let your self dwindle with it."

"Well... I guess I really was hungry- and I guess I did have a big day... It's been like this... since" she sighed and moaned at her petty girly-ness, "urgh" she dug her face into her hands. _I've never recognized how girly I was... I guess I really did lose my valor after things happened._ The man looked at her with a curious cocked head. "I was never this sappy when I was five. Believe me." She forced a couple of laughs. The man moved his head in understanding, though it was obvious he was wondering about something- his mouth opened but Quinn quickly intercepted curiously innocently.

"But...What's your name? You never really told me yours- and I think it's fair that I can acknowledge you fairly and respectfully."

* * *

I didn't really want to make this...

But okay, I did it justtt for you LoLfanfic reader1!

xD

But I hope you like it. That guy in the armor is Darius by the way. Draaaveeen is at home. But it's just a mission and Talon needs some big guys to help with speed travelling so... yeah. Darius according to the wiki is quote: "isn't as bad." So I think he can feel compassion and I think he has a sense of mercy and pity for others. I don't know about his brother though. But Yeah. Who is that hoodedd guyy hmmm?

I really tried to make the backgrounds really elegant and starry gilded crystalline environment along with a fresh, icy tang. You know? like a night time in a clear sky night? I feel like it's a real beautiful thing to have nice backgrounds- and I hope you all like this chapter :) Yeah hope you guys like Valor's personality :B Quinn is gaining some confidence- hope you can see it xD :)

But I'm glad for you all reading this- and thanks for reading my first fan fic! :) enjoy :D

\+ I'm not making Talon too bloodcurdling. I can't stand him as bad. But yeah, maybe an update some time later ;p hope you liked it ;p


	3. Optional: Chapter 3 Small Talks

CHAPTER 3:  
SMALL TALKS

The cloaked man gave a short pause and looked at her in wonder at her abrupt interruption. He paused thoughtfully and gently stroked his chin. Kneeling down, he sat on a nearby rock near the pond. Quinn inched towards him, she cautiously looked at her foot work and sidestepped the sleeping cots quietly. She stood next to him, looking forlornly into the icy blue water that reflected the sparkling stars above her. One of the star constellations looked like a two figures holding hands together. Quinn looked up towards the sky, eyes glittering and a small tear trickled soundlessly.

_ Caleb..._

She smiled at the two figures in the sky- they almost looked like they were playing together- almost as if they were going somewhere. Quinn bent her head to the side slowly as she remembered the days she and her brother adventured into the woods- brave and young with life. The falcon in her arms nuzzled into her softly, his warm feathers ruffled.

_ It could have been beautiful..._

Her eyes turned blank as she looked through the starry sky above her as images of imagining joining the Demacian Army with her brother surfaced- fair dancing and gallant glowing gold armor, shimmering in the sun. Horns would be blowing and crowds cheering on from afar. She heard a small sequence of small water splashes. Quinn looked down at the man again. She had forgotten he was there. The man looked up at her and smiled, his cloak had brought a shadow onto his face that only his kind smile was visible. He gently gestured her his hand and moved from the rock off to the side. He threw another stone into the water, and it skipped like a deer prancing in a meadow of crystalline water. Quinn quickly wiped a tear from her face, and tried to disguise a small sniffle.

The man softly spoke to her looking straight into the water, "why the tears?" Quinn brought her knees together and into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Another small tear trickled, and she turned away from him, she gruffly replied to him.

"Oh... It's-it's nothing really. I'm just cold." The man gave and amused expression as he turned towards her. The falcon in Quinn's arm chortled.

"Hmph, really? That blanket I gave you is very well made- and can keep those who are cold warm-" he rotated a small knife in his hands, "better than normal Demacian blankets. But not as pretty" Quinn eyed the knife, as she saw him move it with fluid movements, hands swaying and almost dancing in air. Moon light quickly glinted and flashed at his knife movements. The Falcon bristled his feathers and squawked.

The man looked at her and laughed to himself amused.

"You fear my knife?" Quinn nodded, and replied in an aware fearful tone.

"You are good with it... You aren't going to kill me right?" The cloaked man laughed at the frozen girl.

"No. I wanted to teach you something with it." He turned to her, and lifted his head so she could see his light brown-almost orange eyes. "This knife can hurt anyone-" he placed the knife on his palm. "It can hurt, scratch and kill- or take the life of something." Quinn's heart sank. She remembered Caleb. "But if a knife hurts you, you must learn to heal-" he looked at her, and gave a comforting warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "though there are scars, one must learn to live with these scars- no matter how hard they hurt..." Quinn looked away from him.

She whispered, "I lost my brother... he was so brave- and he made me feel like I could do anything- and that was the only time I really believed in myself- like I could do something... But he lost his life trying to protect me... Because of my foolishness." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The man rubbed her back gently, and looked at her with glinting eyes.

"But would he be happy that you are sad?" Quinn looked at him with trembling lips.

Quinn turned away from him slowly and replied quietly in a tiny whisper, "no..." The cloaked man then placing the knife in his scabbard clutched Quinn's hands in his.

He murmured to her, "then you should try to make sure you live your life happily-" he paused and looked at her and gently with one finger moved her chin towards his direction. "He_loves_ you- and he would never want you sad." Quinn gave a small shy smile as her eyes grew warm into the deep brass-orange eyes of the stranger. Her mouth opened about to reply when the falcon squawked and burbled in agreement with the man, pecking Quinn's face gently to an array of stronger pecks. Quinn laughed as she felt a lightness take over her. The man smiled.

She nuzzled the bird while exclaiming, "oh you really remind me of my brother..." she paused looked for a name. _My brother was brave... with so much... Valor..._

Quinn looked at the bird again and felt a light wave of epiphany hit her, eye wide. She whispered into his plumage, "-Valor..." Valor burbled and cawed in agreement as he nodded his head towards her.

The man gave a pleased nod, "you have named him well..." glancing at the sky he saw the clouds roll by among the sea of stars and moon. he waved his hand to one of the sleeping cots, "you should go to sleep- I'll warm a fire and watch for the night." Quinn looked at him with wide eyes, wouldn't he be tired?

" Thanks for cheering me up... I guess I will... try to live happy... for...Caleb... But- won't you be tired? We can't go on right? The cloaked man gave a sad smile, his voice an audible whisper.

"My name is a horrid name... Your brother would be wary of me" Quinn looked at him. She felt a darkness emitting from the man, she tightened her grip on Valor.

"It... It can't be too bad sir- you are so kind to me! You saved me- I know Caleb would have loved to have met you- how could your name be horrible?" Quinn looked at him deliriously shaking her head in awe. The man laughed.

"If you knew my name, you would run away," he looked at her deep brown-golden eyes with great sadness he hoarsely whispered, "I know you would run away... Your voice and name is like sunlight against the wind- I couldn't let them hurt such a sweet thing- your only a small thing- a mere child." Quinn looked at the pond and heard a frog croak in the distance. She sighed and fiddled with her hands. She didn't like this. Maybe he was a dangerous stranger- she thought quietly to herself, _maybe he is a convict- a kidnapper? No- he was with a group of people, they would have done that before- or is this an act? I don't think I'm a mere child though... But he is right, I am kind of helpless._ She gave a short grunt and looked at the slumped forlorn figure next to her, feeling pity and a stab of guilt, she scolded herself mentally. _Oh Quinn! He helped you, he seems genuine. I should get help, go home as soon as possible- and... and forget this- I should remember Mamma's words: Don't deal with trouble men._But inside, she knew she didn't want to break away at all.

Quinn then turned around to the man, _at least I can speak to him formally_"but you helped me- and I wish to call you by a name!" she said this to him in a voice of a commander. The man looked at her from the corners of his eye and laughed softly and whimsically into the air. He sighed and got of the rock and knelt on both knees like a father about to give his daughter a gift. He gave a smart cheeky smile at her.

"That is for you to choose- you name me." Quinn gave a sound of disgust and looked at him in a confused way. That was a turn of events. Valor gave an eye at the man. _Was he okay?_

Quinn laughed at him teasingly, it seemed like she was a little girl again... naming her dolls to be the future epic warriors of Demacia with her brother. "Ack! Me? Eww- I don't want to name you! I'm not your elder! That's not fair!" She only heard more laughter. Quinn smiled widely. She hadn't been smiling as much as she did now in a long time. She felt like a child again- and inside, she really hoped the man too would play as well.

"Oh, but really Quinn, it's a gift- give me a name that will embrace all of Runeterra with its grace-" he paused as he saw the Falcon puff his feathers with large cheeks curiously eyeing him. The man added this time opening his arms to the sky, "-also, it needs to be better than that name, Valor." Valor shot his head at him, screeched and flexed his wings at the man. No way was anyone going to be better than him! Quinn looked at him as her eyes looked like they were gliding to a faraway place.

_ That's almost something that Caleb would do when he was joking..._

Quinn laughed as she remembered the memory. She looked at the man before her.

"How about..."she paused as she tapped her hand to her chin, "Jarvantus?" The man paused and looked at her in disbelief, he hands falling like strands of rope.

"Jar-Jarvan? You mean the name of your beloved King-Prince?" Quinn laughed to herself, almost so much that she had rolled off to the side of the rock onto the now silver-blue grass. The man shook his head.

"No, not Jarvan- especially not Jarvantus- give me something good." Quinn pursed her lips with a single finger as she looked up to the sky with wide now youthful eyes.

"How about... Hmm..." Quinn paused, and whipped her head towards him, "I can't think of anything that almost as powerful as Valor! I was thinking of maybe Talon- after a birds talon- but for some reason I feel I've heard that name before..." Quinn looked at the stars with squinted eyes- almost as if she were looking for the answer and memory to be stashed among the glowing stars. The man slowly and mechanically lifted an arm.

"No, not that name Talon." The girl's wide eyes reflected the bright light of the moon within, the man opened his mouth to continue, "he-" he paused and lifted his head towards the stars above, and placed a finger under his chin and crossed his arms. His voice grew stern and hard- and almost guilty and regretful. "He is a dangerous man. You will hear of him someday. A cold hearted beast in the eyes of all- a shell of evil in the land of Noxus." Quinn gasped. _Noxus!_She forgot her whole curiosity dealing with the man's name.

"That's terrible- he seems scary... but he's only in Noxus right?" The man not moving continue to stare at the sky.

"Only in Noxus sometimes. But he has his ways. But this Talon will not hurt you-" he slowly gave a short glance at Quinn the tips of his lips lifted in a small smile, "as long as you walk among good and stray away from old trails and roads at night, you shall be safe." The girl followed his gaze with a confused face. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. _He won't make fun of me for saying this right?_ Quinn looked to her left and right and fiddled with her arms and hands. The man looked at her patiently. A small shaft of cold wind wafted past the both of them, it gently swayed Quinn's hair past her face.

"Is Talon a kind of bogey man?" The man gave a warm smile and almost- after a long time, sparkled with joy and light. A muffled laugh was Quinn's response.

"You never know. Go to sleep."

Quinn seeing that the night had gone quiet, nodded and quietly crept towards the sleeping cots. The soft grass crunched underneath her feat. Small crickets and bugs jumped out of her footsteps as she made her way through. The man was still standing in the distance, his head turned slowly to the side, and the small glow of his deep sepia-orange eyes peaked from behind the cloak. She placed the bird next to her belly as she snuggled into the rough cloth. Clutching Valor, the bird cooed happily as it flushed it's wings once before nuzzling into her chest. She looked up to the sky and smiled.

"_Thanks..."_She looked to the side and lifted her head to the man watching the stars._I wish he could tell me his name though._

* * *

huhuhuhuhu well. Here goes. I was listening to a couple songs. Well Imogen Heap- Can't take it in. During the beginning part. But I hope you liked this chapter. But for this, I really wanted to build more character. Here, Quinn seems like a sappy girl because she doesn't have will anymore. But I hope you see more character in her. In case you were wondering, Talon sees her as a light of something he wishes to protect and cherish. Quinn is still kind of like a child, since she used to (in my view) be protected and supported by her brother. Also Talon probably misses having fun and childish jokes once in a while :) so I think both of them need to have a spark of childhood moments as well- I mean thats the reason why the chapter is called SMALL TALKS right? ;p xD I hope you liked it! :P

I really aimed on making the dialogue real and surroundings soft and gentle like faraway woods you see and read in fairy tales. Also, that constellation was Pollux and Castor- I think they were twins as well :). If the background was not a luscious as before, I planned to get action and character development into this chapter. I felt the the background was well known enough for all that dialogue and face description would be fine. :)

Changed the tags ;p 3 now it's a romance. lol;p

Hehe but enjoy :) Hope you liked it.


	4. Optional: Chapter 4 Home

CHAPTER 4:

HOME

"The night had been cold and chilly, and once the girl had closed her eyes and her breathing had quietly rested to the sound of a small babe sleeping- Talon slowly walked towards her. He knelt to the ground slowly as to not alert her with his feet brushing against the grass. He gently turned his head towards the small blue falcon inside the warm embrace of the girl. Talon inched his head closer and whispered to the bird.

"Pssst- Valor, wake up!" the bird turned it's head groggily at the man, Valor puffed his feathers up and pecked the air in front of the intruding man. Talon smiled and laughed quietly to himself, and slowly he slowly reached out for the bird. "I've got to heal that wing of yours, Valor. So stay quiet- and please-" Talon paused and cupped his hands together and looked at the bird with earnest large eyes. He whispered hoarsely to the bird, "please don't wake up Quinn." The bird looked at the man skeptically as if he were making a deal. The falcon eyed the man up and down and after a few minute stare down, the bird slowly, and quietly lumbered towards the cloaked man. Talon looked at the falcon lovingly, "ha, you are a smart bird, eh? You will take care of Quinn well... I know." He smiled, and held the bird in his arm. From the provisions he had removed from his sleeping horse, he began dabbing a bunch of crushed leaves and a burning paste onto the bird. Valor giving a glance at the sleeping girl nipped at the man mending his wounds. Talon soothingly pet the bird. "It's okay boy, it's okay- I know it hurts- I know how you feel, but hang on a bit- a little pain will give reward later." Valor shot his head at the man as if to say: _Oh really? And how do you know that- you're not a bird_. Talon gave a muffled laugh, "well now I see why Quinn understands you- smart thing- but I've had a past or present- nothing you need to know-" Valor pecked Talon hard.

"Ow- fine, fine, I can't tell you either, but I'll protect Qui-" Valor pecked the man again. Talon sighed as he moved the paste away to begin wrapping a warm watery cloth and the soft velvety feathers of the bird. Talon looked away from the bird sadly and his eyes grew cloudy and distant.

The cloaked man whispered heavily into the chilly night, "I'm a clerk..." beady eyes stared deep into the man soul as it bored into him. Talon sighed.

"I'm an assassin..." Valor craned his neck towards the man, eyes flaring, _leave now. _Talon looked sadly at the bird, eyes far away and sorrowful.

"I cannot leave, could you take care of her by yourself with that wing?" Talon smirked as the bird looked away from him, "please, don't tell Quinn of this- I'm not as bad as I seem..." Valor narrowed his sharp well rounded bird eyes at the man tending his wounds as if to say: ca_n't help but to like you._ Valor quickly pecked the man's arm and quickly gave a jocular skeptical look at the man. _But you better not hurt us. You. Bad. Man. _Talon smiled as he attempted to stroke the birds feathers.

"I would never do that to a thing like you or her."

* * *

I

MORNING

A ray of light had gently placed a hand on Quinn's face. The young girls eyes slowly fluttered open to see that the sky was a gentle cotton coated pink against a soaring wave of blue. Shafts of light dotted out from the clouds as light rays colored the speckled forests of the outskirts of Demacia. The young Demacian girl had her hair splayed out underneath her head, shimmering from the sunlight like a sea of waves. She sighed and turned to her sighed and quietly breathed in the fresh air as she heard the tree branches and leaves rustle besides one another in the swaying wind. The chiming swish of the trees slowly coaxed her awake.

_It was all a dream._

Quinn stretched out her arms outwards, and yawned, the sunlight and bright blue sky reflecting off her deep golden-brown eyes. She slowly sat up and quickly fell back down again- quietly snuggling her arms to herself. She paused and she felt her chest and stomach.

Where was Valor?

Quinn panicked a shot up. She looked around and saw the bright forest and fields of grass that surrounded her. The man's horse grazed peacefully in the corner by the pond. She heard a fire crackling.

_He ate Valor!_

Like a cat pouncing on a mouse, she was on her feet. Quinn dashed to the man crouching behind the fire and pounced on his back tackling him.

"Oof!" Quinn felt a feathered body under her belly as she 'attempted' to grasp the arms of the man. She squeaked as she sat up and picked up the flaring bird. The man winced and scratched his arms achingly.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you ate Valor!" Valor looked at Quinn incredulously and shook his head. The man looked at her and laughed.

He joked, " I would never try to eat him, he would taste a bit.. different for sure." Quinn flushed and gave a sigh of relief and she cooed and stroked the bird, her eyes wandered to the wrappings on the birds right wing. She whispered, "you healed him?"

The man smiled, "well, what else would I do?" Quinn smiled and laughed softly, the sunlight shimmered on her short dark brunette hair. Raising a lone finger to Valor, she stroked his cheeks.

"Umm... sir, you have done so much for me and Valor- and should I introduce you to my family- I would like to know your name..." Quinn shied her head into her chest bashfully looking at the the man sitting next to her with a small smile on her face. "It would only be fair- I did tell you my name after all..." she shrugged her shoulders and looked to her left.

The man smiled and sighed. Valor's eyes shot towards the man, his neck straight. Quinn inched her head towards the man, eyes blinking slowly and curiously- Valor's head also did the same.

"It is- you can call me Eldgar." Quinn's eyes widened with shock and smiled.

"Eldgar?"

"Eldgar," and the man smiled and restating his name again, "Eldgar." Quinn gave him a large smile while Valor remained with a stone stiff face. Eldgar placed his hand on Quinn's whole petting Valor with the other as they both stood.

Eldgar smiled, "well now- lets take you and your friend home"

* * *

II

DEMACIAN GUARD

The open plains that were scattered with rich baby-green grass shimmered as four figures walked through the sea of soft swaying foliage. The sky soft and scattered with puffy clouds, the wind created a nostalgic breeze of a sleepy day. Shafts of light dotted the area that seeped through the skies above came blazing through the soft gentle clouds. On and on they went, until they entered the forests once again. The trees were tall and blocked portions of the light from the canopy above them. Though the scattered light that shone through the leaves of the towering trees created speckled lights onto the four figures.

Valor suddenly cooed happily in the walking silence. Eldgar looked and Quinn who was looking at the canopy of the forest with glittering eyes as the speckled shafts of light floated past her, creating a change of lightness of her brown-golden eyes.

"Quinn?" Quinn paused and looked towards the cloaked man, Eldgar turned to her and asked her softly with light inquire "Is there anything you wish to pursue later in the future? Any dreams?" Quinn placed a hand on her cheek, she looked up towards the lightly lit canopy again, the soft glow radiated the sides of her cheek bones. She paused then lowered her eyes. Eldgar looked at her and patiently waited for a response while moving an incoming tree branch in front of them.

Quinn mused "I used to want to be a Demacian Guard," she paused and looked away forlornly, "or... me and Caleb wanted to be Demacian guards." Eldgar's features on his face lifted with surprise. "But after... after what happened... I ne-couldn't be a Demacian Guard- I couldn't without him... I miss him so much, and sometimes when I look outside I think I can see him- but he's just not there anymore..." tears trickled down her cheeks, Valor gently pecked them away before Eldgar could. Valor gave a small chortling laugh. Quinn smiled at Valor, then whispered, "I- we wanted to be the best warriors and the best guards for Demacia- we would play and just imagine the valiant glow of light on our ceremony and how we would be knighted and given our dues and names." She closed her eyes and imagined a large crowd and ribbons, flower petals, and bird seed being scattered everywhere in the tall towers the sunlight embodying the golden armor on them. She smiled, "just imaging the ceremony and we wanted it so much, so so so dearly to get out of this small place to become great figures of the place we were from... Oh Mother and Father were happy we were to pursue such things but wanted else where.." Eldgar looked at her his head cocked sightly.

"What did she want?" Quinn huffed and looked forward with a scrunched-up face.

"She wanted me to get married or to be the village herb seller, the bakers wife or something so... augh." she shook her head while Eldgar gave a short huff of breath and shortly turned his head forward- then slowly inclined it back to Quinn.

"You do not wish to be married?" Quinn looked at him with wide obnoxious clear brown-golden eyes.

"No-" she sighed, "I well, Caleb and I didn't really want that- we wanted to be something great, not just little villagers who live small and ordinary lives." Quinn's eyes glittered as she brought Valor towards her face then extended an arm outwards to show an imaginary scene. "There's an entire world out there! Colorful and bright, Caleb and I knew we were for that-" she paused, "but maybe I should let his journey continue with me though..."Eldgar almost lost footing and stumbled on a short slab of rock and mud. Quinn eyed him, "you alright? I didn't bother or offend?" Eldgar shook his head.

"No-no-no. It's all fine." He paused and mused at a short draft of wind, "but you seem to like adventure?" His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. Quinn shook her head.

"Oh no- It not to just 'experience the unseen world' I- we wanted to save and help people- be heroes. I don't fancy being reckless." Eldgar nodded, and scratched his head while not looking at the girl next to him.

"Being a Demacian guard is dangerous..." Quinn looked at him incredulously.

"Why? War?" They slowly crossed the dark forest into a light, autumn like scene small village houses appeared, Quinn turned to the left to a dirt road, thin golden birch trees lined the edge. The golden foliage shimmered with red, orange, and deep browns. Scattered leaves glowed softly in the wind. Eldgar shook his head.

"That as well- but it's Noxus- the prisons are dangerous and their fighters are cruel. It's no place for you-" Quinn whirled her head and Valor squawked at the man. Eldgar held both hands up leaving the horse reins alone. "I'm not saying you can't fight, but it's brutal to see your dear ones pass way in front of you." The girl winced. He paused and turned towards her, he spoke soft but the speed of his words quickened. "What happens if you are captured? Will that crude beast Draven be kind on you?" Quinn looked away.

"I thought you would be supportive... Don't you want us to help innocents like what my brother would have wanted?" Eldgar's face broke for a second, his eyes pleading.

Eldgar placed a hand on her cheek, eyes blazing into Quinn's, "I don't mean any harm, I just don't want a dear friend hurt..." Valor looked at Eldgar and cooed softly at different intervals. Suddenly a voice of a lady was heard in the distance followed by a grown man's.

"_Quinn! Quinn!_"

Eldgar, Quinn, and Valor turned. Quinn's eyes grew large and bright as light and small tears formed in her eyes. She ran and galloped to the two figures. Eldgar and his horse ran to keep up with her, but remained meters behind.

"_Mom! Dad!_"

* * *

Okay, so I've been going through some bumpy patches lately- I'm sorry for the slow update- working on the next chapter... but some people have just urhgghhh. But never mind that, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm going to add another one with some good character development. BUT AAAHH, hope you likes this chapter! Took a lot of work! I hope you all liked it- I will be really busy this week so : Here you go, LoLfanfic reader 1, this is especially for you :3 thank you all for your kind support- I will keep trying to write this- don't you all worry! I hope you like the descriptions, scenery, and dialogue. I wanted to movement and development to go on. ;p

Listening to Our time has come from Cats Don't Dance.. Best thing ever.

But yes, I think in small villages, things are small and it's just you know like how it is, stay in the place and continue on in the still small village... but Quinn isn't like that... well maybe... :D you never know... :D But more development on characters coming up.

Also... Talon just wants Quinn to be safe and not on the images of horror of war... He knows what Noxus can do. But don't worry, he's not a silly traditionalist xD you will see! ;p just hope you like their characteristics and personalities. ;p I really really want there to be some distinct personalities in this story so.. lol ;p

thanks for reading! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it! :p


	5. Optional: Chapter 5 Who is he?

CHAPTER 5:

WHO IS HE?

or

(Meet Quinn's family)

"Mother! Father!"

The girl ran towards her mother and father. Rags collided and tears trickled down their faces, Quinn's mother who wore her hair in a bun her front bangs leaked onto her worried face. She grasped Quinn's face with both of her hands, Quinn clutched Valor tightly. Eldgar politely nodded to her teary eyed yet smiling Father and gently reached for the bird.

"Oh.. my dear Quinn! I thought you were gone and dead like your dear brother…" her mother wailed and her red eyes gave way to another wave of trickling tears. "I thought you were gone, I thought the wolves got you or something bad had happened to you…" she breathed in at different intervals in fast pitched breathing, she hugged her daughter, "oh… my Quinn!" Quinn's father stood there blessing the miracle of what had happened. Then Quinn's father walked towards them to hug them all- and at the moment in almost felt that Caleb was there hugging them and standing amongst them- watching happily. The girl smiled happily laughing as tears trickled down her cheeks. 'Eldgar' stood on the sides, holding the reins of his horse smiling happily and longingly at the family. His eyes were tinged with sorrow. The golden glow of the small village had slowly died down to an early evening glow. The sun was just on the horizon and the light from the tree trunks created long straight shadowed figures against the small village buildings. The soft colors of brown, gold, and yellow placed a small blanked over the area. It was peaceful. The wind carried leaves and small specks of dust. Eldgar pet Valor in one hand.

"Well… I guess this is your new family." Valor looked back at Eldgar, their eyes met and they both gave each other a small smile of agreement. Valor cooed and cawed loudly at the man holding him and looked back at the family in front of them nodding as if to say: _Yep, that's my family._

* * *

_I_

Whispers of a Father

Talon smiled at the scene before him, watching with sleepy yet warm eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh brisk air around him. The warmth of the small town soothed him. If only Noxus was in any speck like this.

The sunlight had placed a soft brown, grungy, orange yet soft golden-yellow nostalgic tone and mood to the scene. Trees swayed and their branches glittered with the highly hued golden burning sunlight. Little by little the sun went down. Talon held onto the horse reins and placed his head on his horse then turned to look at the bird in his hands that had spread its wings. Valor squawked and with a small attempt, flapped his great blue shimmering wings. Quinn whirled around towards the bird and extended her arms laughing.

"Oh, come here you!" She turned towards her Mother and Father who were holding their hands happily. Quinn paused, _It feels like Caleb was with us all_..."I would like to show you Valor" she lifted the bird on her arm towards her parents. A glint of sunlight from behind illuminated the birds feathers. 'Eldgar' gave a small smile and smirk and raised one subtle finger at the bird. Valor saw the signal, and extended his glowing wings far, giving a loud, courageous caw- then eyed Quinn and Eldgar bobbing his head: _You can't get any better than that! ha! _Quinn's parents laughed while clapping their hands joyfully.

"Oh, my dearest Quinn! Where did you find such a specimen!" Her mother laughed a small stream of cold smoky breath into the hasting cold of the day. Quinn gave a small giggle.

"Mother, I found him in the forest, he fell from the sky with a broken wing- and as I was walking home," the girl looked at her mothers worried eyes with a stern face. "these men in armor in a patrol or something came- one of them with a giant axe was sure to kill me or take Valor- but" Quinn stopped and turned towards Eldgar- who stood in the corner quietly. Quinn's parents had forgotten him and raised their eyebrows with curiosity. Eldgar's eyes were locked onto the man whom he presumed as Quinn's father. Deep-brown glistening golden eyes were locked onto the deep bronze gold orange eyes of Eldgar's. A small invisible strand was felt, and Talon couldn't help but to keep starring at him. The man's eyes were bright and a feeling passed between the two. The raised arm of Quinn broke the trance,"but- Eldgar here saved me." The girl ran towards the man eagerly, dust trailing underneath her feet tracks. Gingerly, she held the hands of the cloaked man in hers and looked towards her parents once again. Valor, who was perched on her shoulder cawed loudly. Eldgar gave a small shy smile towards the girls parents and nodded his head respectfully- subtly he moved his head towards his right and whispered to the bubbling girl.

"I think you are a sweet girl with a wonderful family- but I must go, I don't wish to trouble your family any longer." He bowed his head, but Quinn only looked at him in shock and dragged him and his horse towards the arms of her parents.

"Oh but Eldgar, you have done so much- and it's late, and... we also are both equally tired..." Quinn gave a sheepish look towards her teary eyed parents and gave a short glance at him. "We have some food, though not much- but I want to thank you for saving me." Eldgar opened his mouth to retort but Quinn patted his shoulder. Her golden eyes blazed into his with earnest feeling. "It is the least I can do sir, I owe you so much- this is all I- or we can afford." Eldgar paused, looked at Quinn's still parents and at the girl in front of him. The man looked down at the thin lithe girl and studied the soft cheeks that glowed with innocence. He avoided looking at the eyes though, for all young children like her have the power of giving the begging-eye.

The cloaked man sighed, "alright... but I will leave soon." Quinn squealed with glee and then dragged the man with her down towards the dirt road towards the small humble house. The horse and the two adults were left behind. Eldgar gave a small laugh and he watched the silky dark brunette hair flail in the wind be singed with the slow glow of deep pink and violet-purple hues from the evening sky. The cloaked man gave a brief look at the slowly appearing stars that twinkled back at him. He smiled as he thought to himself, _I guess it's always nice to have a little sister..._

* * *

_II_

_Whispers of a father_

Quinn's parents held the reign of the amiable horse. The girls mother whose hair was tied in a bun with short yet luscious brown-bark hair strands that graced her cheeks finely. With light puffy cheeks from crying, and from the loss of her son, her eyes had grown weary, worried- and her face had shown small patches of wrinkles. Quinn's father had a short tunic, an apron and black ruffled hair and a nice fine thick mustache. Eyebrows had long grown thick with worry about his daughters sadness and the loss of his beloved son that he too, like his wife grew older, small wrinkles appeared in patches.

They eyed the cloaked figures and stared sadly into the distance, the sound of soft foots steps and the pitter-patter of a horse hoof was heard besides the occasional soft swish and whisper of the tree branches in the wind. Quinn's mother suddenly broke the silence, grasping the hands of her husband just what Quinn had did with Eldgar. Tears streamed down her cheeks, yet when her husband bent over to look at her eyes- he saw a bright twinkle of happiness.

They had not felt that in such a long time.

"Oh, oh, oh, my love- our Quinn has finally grown up..." she choked a bit and sniffled loudly, and slowly pointed at the two figures that were long gone. The lady gave a quizzical look at her husband with piercing eyes. "Have you ever seen her so attentive? So happy and youthful and... alive- like when..." she paused as another tear trickled down her cheeks. Large gruff hands gently wiped away the tears, and rested there. The soft brown-golden eyes burned gently.

"I'm glad she's happy- but I can't help but to feel worried..." Quinn's mother looked back at him with wide curious eyes.

"Oh dear, what is it? You can't be fearful, no?" Quinn's father sighed and slumped his shoulders down as they were walking. His face forlorn and crestfallen.

The man quietly whispered to his wife, "I'm not afraid-" he slowly lifted his head up to look in front of him. "I'm afraid... I'm-" he paused. "I felt that when I saw him, that man, I felt like I have given away my daughter... forever." Quinn's mother laughed and she grabbed his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"But honey, you always wanted Quinn to marry the Baker's son or the merchant's youngest, maybe oldest son?- or even the blacksmith's boy or the herb seller's-" the lady's husband sighed looking at a tree they were passing. Quinn's mother slowly inched her face towards the gruff sad man. "But don't you want her to marry to be happy? To have happiness and young bunch of grand children to play with? To be safe in this place?" The man gently placed his head on top of the woman's.

" I do, but I thought it would be good if she had a simple man to hold her well and keep her away from conflict-" he raised his head and help a worried look on his face and pointed a hand at an invisible Eldgar in front of them. "I don't even know who he is, but I feel, I feel that our Quinn will be taken away. And this man-" he frowned darkly, "seems suspicious..." Quinn's father crossed his arms. "Only a blackguard would wear a dark cape like that... and travelling on the border? A man with an axe? No, it is too wild for him to be decent." He eyed his wife again who only responded back with wondering confused eyes.

"I don't trust him, and I cannot let him have Quinn, you know he's fairly different too." The lady look past the man's face with a faraway expression.

" I want Quinn to be happy- I want her to, I wish it could have been- but I" she sighed and turned to lean on the horse. "I guess you are right about him, maybe Quinn can speak at this time, but it's better that she stay away from shadowy figures like he." Turning her head she quietly muttered to herself, "even though he was dashing and fine _and _respectful at first glance..."

* * *

DINNER

The house was modest, inside the walls were color of a soft tan past with little wooden furniture, photos, and a wooden floors, a small fireplace lit up the room in the corner with unlit candles that stood by the windows. Talon looked around the room and breathed in the warm wood of the house. The girl looked at the cloaked man observe the pictures in the room and the general view of her home.

"I guess, it's not much, but it really is a sweet home" Quinn gave a small shrug with a small shy smile as she looked up at the man. Talon turned towards her, then turned away to look at a small portrait of Quinn and Caleb.

"It really is a sweet place, peaceful actually..." Eldgar paused and looked at the shuffling Quinn, and placed the portrait down he changed the subject. "You have grown a lot since then." Quinn gave a small laugh and scratched her head looking away. Valor was on her shoulder bobbed his head while chortling happily.

"Ahh, but it's not much, I was pretty okay back then but now I'm average..." Eldgar gave a small pleased huff, and opened his mouth to reply when Quinn's parents walked into the door shuffling.

"Oh, oh dear Quinn, fix the table- we have a guest." Quinn's mother dragged Quinn away, the confused girl looked back at the cloaked man with one raised finger and an open mouth. Quinn's mother proceeded to push her daughter's back with two hands, while the large gruff man nodded to Eldgar and motioned him to sit as he followed Quinn and his wife to aid with dinner preparations.

Quinn was bending down to carry a couple of plates while her mother stood close to her and bent towards her. Valor stood on her shoulder nibbling her hair.

"So... how was he like? Was he a dashing fellow? I saw him place a hand on you... You haven't already allowed him to do that hmm? " Quinn looked at her shocked the plates almost fell from her grasp.

"Oh no mother, I was just telling him that I wanted to be a Demacian warrior and he told me it was dangerous! Why would you think that- he's just a friend... an.. an acquaintance!" Quinn's mother looked at her, with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh really?... hmm I guess he might be a nice guy after all..." Quinn stood up and turned to walk towards the kitchen door when her mother's hand clenched itself onto her shoulder. Her eyes were burning into Quinn's, "don't do anything stupid. And don't do anything with him- don't touch or anything yet. You just met." Quinn gave a short laugh.

"Oh mother, you know me, I won't do that- I don't even think of him that way!" Quinn's father lumbered past her while carrying a small slab of meat. He grumbled while looking slightly down at his daughter.

"Huh.. well you invited him to dinner... If he hadn't saved you I wouldn't have allowed him near this house for a distance of even a mile. I would be skeptical." Quinn sighed and gave a one sided hug to her mother and father while balancing the plates in another arm.

"Don't worry mother, and don't worry father- I know, and you know that I won't do that, I don't fall for people easily anyway. You know I'm that type of person... Also, he saved my life..." Valor looked at Quinn and cawed. To the girl, it seemed like Valor was supporting her, but in reality. Both Quinn's parents knew what he meant. They both smiled at her as she smiled at them and walked towards the door to set the plates for Eldgar (who was actually standing up towards her to help her with the plates). But deep inside, her parents were already worried and at the moment when they saw the light in Quinn's eyes. They knew that light would only grow. Quinn would soon fly off free too one day.

* * *

Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the late update, I really wanted to get this one finished, but I have so much depth and body that I placed into this story that I keep wanting to go fast with it but I have to stay back and write! Argh! But I've been really busy and I've went over some patchy bits... Please pray for me :

But I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Thank you all for your wonderful support, I'll try to update when I can... But I also did try to add some realism into this piece. If you have ever seen that moment your parents or when you see that your friend denies they adore someone... but you know they do care... it's that spark. But it's the spark that you know that this is going to last for more and may be the light of love... that sounds cheesy, but I can't say it anything or any other way. Also, Quinn's parents are very worried for her... they don't want her going off with some random person she just met, and they are curious about outsiders... remember they want her to be near them so they can all be safe and happy... and not lose another child. Here, in this piece I really concentrated on character building and more personality in each character. I hope you all like it ;p I wanted to create the essence of what a father feels when he just recognizes that moment that he may never have his dear daughter to him again... because you know, you are kind of giving away your kid to another man right? Her heart is with him etc... Kind of like how Elrond from Lord of the Rings recognizes and sadly allows Aragorn to in a way... "take" his beloved daughter. Yes.. its a lot of feeling that goes into this piece, but I want you guys to feel it Dx I hope you guys did! Thank so much for everything, I hope you liked this chapter :) thanks for kind reads and reviews/comments ;) have a wonderful new year :)


	6. Optional: Chapter 6 Warm Fire

(OPTIONAL) CHAPTER 6:

WARM FIRE

Two figures sat in front of the warm fire. The bright red glow and the small dancing fire embers that sparked and dance in the flames gently placed a bright warm orange glow on them. The house had grown quiet and the outside was chilly and cold, dark shadows pranced across the small house from the moving light from the flames in the fire place. Whispers were heard and if we walked closer we could see the hooded figure of Talon and Quinn sitting next to each other outside of the fireplace. Eldgar held one of Quinn's hands in his and smiled at her.

"Thank you Quinn, for your hospitality, but I must go now..." Quinn looked at him with bright eyes that glowed with confusion. Her parents were placing the last of the dishes Quinn and 'Eldgar' had cleaned and were looking at the scene before them with wide weary eyes.

Quinn shook her head and pleaded softly, "but... Eldgar, look!" she raised a hand at the dark window outside, the only light was from the small fire place and the stars that twinkled outside with the moon. She gave a weak smile, "it's already dark outside, we have been travelling for long now, and you must be tired..." Eldgar pulled her arm gently down and smiled softly.

"No, I will be fine, I never get tired." Quinn giggled.

"Well you do look a bit tired, even my parents have allowed you to stay! you have to admit you do look tired... say, you can rest in my room while... while I" she looked down and her arms trembled. "I will stay in Caleb's... room..." Achingly, the girl clutched her arms tightly. She breathed in and breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. "I need to go in there... I... I haven't been there since... since..." Eldgar gently patted her hands.

"It's alright, please, don't be so kind to me... leave me be I can sleep on the floor, outside, or I can leave. Don't pain yourself with your loss." But to his surprise and the parents of the girl, she opened her eyes that were bright with forming tears, she held a wobbling smile.

Quinn looked down lovingly at the small rug beneath them "Eldgar, I needed- I need to visit Caleb again, it's about time I talk to him and spend some time with him." She turned to inch her head at a lower angle to eye Talon's face. "I can't run away forever now... can I?" Eldgar looked away and sighed defeated. Quinn's parents gasped a little and if watched closely, small tears streamed down the eyes of her parents.

"No.. You can't..." he turned the the shuffling feat of Quinn's parents as they called Quinn for a good night. Quinn looked back and gave her parents a sweet smile.

"Good night Mom, night Dad!"

Eldgar's eyes were wide with question when they turned back to Quinn's. "But won't your parents want me to leave? Or stay somewhere else?" Quinn laughed and shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered she gave a soft smile and a shy shrug. "No... my parents are worried and curious of strangers, but they trust me and you... And, I think they are happy I'm finally going to visit Caleb again in his room..." she giggled and the fire reflection danced in her eyes. "But... it's also a good excuse for me to not back out of Caleb's room since you will occupy mine." Eldgar gave a soft smile and huffed a stifled laugh. He looked towards the window outside and at Quinn.

"It's late, you should sleep." Quinn still gazed at the fire dancing in the fireplace. The light moving forward and backward like a sea of glowing light on the cobblestone fire place and wooden floors. She placed her chin on her knee.

"I'm not in a mood for sleeping yet..." she looked and eyed Eldgar with a friendly gaze, "how about a story or some background about you?" she raised her arms out wide look around. "You already know my background... and I'm not ready to tell you about my dear brother... so it's only fair you tell me some stuff about you." Eldgar sighed with a small smile on his face and looked away and up at the ceiling. Valor flew towards them and landed on the floor bobbing his head up and down.

"Really Quinn?" Quinn looked at him and nodded her head vigorously.

Eldgar turned away and hid his face in his right arm his voice was muffled by his cloak. "No... I'm not a good one with stories." Quinn's face broke and she nagged on him grabbing his arm tugging it while Valor pecked his hands. "Please... Eldgar please?" Eldgar breathed in and looked at Quinn's wide eyes. He sighed.

"Okay."

Eldgar turned towards the girl next to him and saw the goose bumps on her arms and asked her with his eyebrows raised. "Are you cold?" Quinn looked around then nodded at him. Eldgar smiled softly at her tilting his head at her. Valor eyed the both of them turning his head left and right. Eldgar raised and arm towards her, introducing and opening in his cape. He moved one finger at her that motioned her to come. Quinn eyed him curiously then after a few minutes of staring, she happily bobbled close to him. Eldgar then wrapped an arm softly above Quinn's arms but far away so that his skin didn't touch hers. Valor cawed. Quinn looked down and chuckled softly. They both gazed into the fire, the girl saw Eldgar's eyes grow distant. He pointed at the flames as if to point a picture of a small boy. "I was a poor boy who tried to live his best on the streets. It was cold dirty and rainy and I had to do some hard things to get me by..." A small spark of ember fizzed out of the fire. Quinn huddled closer to Eldgar for warmth. Valor pecked her, _I'm getting squished! _Quinn looked down and giggled and moved away to allow her feathered friend some room. 'Eldgar' gave a pleased soft laugh, he eyed the bright blue plumage of the bird then turned towards the fireplace. "But soon people were after me, and eventually, I met someone..." his voiced was braced into a soft whisper, Quinn inched towards him. She silently thought, h_is first love? _"I...He was just like a Father to me. He took me in and introduced me to his daughters as his son..." He smiled warmly into the fire. "That's how I really had my family... it was just the four of us..." suddenly he frowned, "but one day he disappeared." Quinn gasped, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Eldgar continued to look at the fire, his eyes lowered in sadness.

Eldgar shook his head slowly, "he just disappeared..." Quinn looked sadly with him into the flames. Figures of a tall man was extinguished in the fire. Quinn clutched her hands tightly and gave a sad smile at Eldgar her eyes met with the cloaked mans bright orange.

"Well... I guess we both are kind of similar... We lost someone who we love..." She looked back at the fire then turned her head to look at the bird in her lap. "But... usually I try to remember the good times and things about them that make me happy. What made you happy and what do you remember about your siblings and Papa?" Eldgar gave a single muffled pleased huff.

"Well... I had two sisters." He picked at the warm wood floors with a his finger, tracing a line through the wood. He glanced at the young girl next to him. Quinn nodded enthusiastically. He sighed happily to himself, his eyes growing cloudy with memories. "One was a skilled fighter, so skillful and brave... The other was very pretty and not into the brute stuff of her tomboyish sister... but..." The young girl bent her head closer to him.

"But what?..." Eldgar turned his head away and rested it on his knee.

"My pretty sister went through an accident and a part of her beauty disappeared... I don't know what she did, but she was sad, so dearly sad." Eldgar's eye glowed with the sorrowful memory. He shut his eyes tight.

Quinn gasped, "but... she is still pretty, she has a good heart right?" Eldgar stayed silent before slowly turning his head to look at her with crystal deep light brown hued eyes.

He whispered, "I don't know if that's the case... for all of us... if we have good hearts..." the young girl took a step back and veered her head closer to the cloaked man's face.

She clutched her arms tightly, "but. but Eldgar, you are so kind, you helped me, what could you and your family be so bad?" The man sighed and shook his head.

He stammered, "I-It's personal" Quinn dragged her knees against the floor to move towards him.

Her eyes pleading at him "Eldgar, you know a lot about me... could you please tell me? Please?" Eldgar's eyes locked with the deep amber eyes of the girl. He whispered his words of pain.

"We are... merchants... and my sister... tricked another cave digger to search for riches for us.. but... she sprung a trap and that is what happened." Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would she do that? She's your sibling, she supposed to be kind and courageous like you!" Eldgar laughed softly and gently grasped the hand of Quinn.

"I'm not sure I would call myself courageous... But my sisters are both a bit of irresponsible divas... You know girls, right?" Quinn giggled and shifted closer to Eldgar picking a sleeping Valor in the other arm.

"Oh... the girls here are terrible! I totally get you, Eldgar." The cloaked man gave a pleased huff, and gently patted the girls head, he motioned the dark starry sky in the window with a single nod of his head.

"It's getting late... It's time to sleep." With a gentle hand he slowly massaged the sleep eyes of the girl. Quinn smiled at him and clutched her right arm bashfully. Without the fireplace, her small blush would not have been hidden

"Well... good night Eldgar... I'm going to sleep in Caleb's room... We have a lot to talk about... but" she craned her head slowly at the cloaked man. "Thank you, for telling me about your story and everything... it means a lot and must have been hard." To her surprise Eldgar gave a shaky smile.

"It was a pleasure to talk with a bright soul like you, keep your wonderful light awake, Quinn." Eldgar looked at the Quinn, and Quinn looked at Eldgar. The cloaked man's eyes glimmered in the light of the fireplace and his smile glowed. Quinn clutched her arm tighter as her heart slowly began to pound faster. Then after what seemed to be forever they both stood up, and Quinn guided Eldgar to her door. A small creak was heard when opening the door. Quinn nervously shrugged her shoulder and scratched her head. Eldgar blinked his eyes as he looked at the small room. A couple of stuff animals dotted around her bed, multiple books where stashed in her bookshelf, the walls were a soft pink that looked purple underneath the night sky. Her bed was a small one, with a single pillow and a large fluffy white flower patterned blanket multiple pictures of Quinn and her brother Caleb and other sketches were pasted on the wall around her 'work desk.' Eldgar smiled warmly and crossed his arms at Quinn. "You still are a sweet little girl, aren't you?"

Quinn brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ears. She giggled nervously "well.. it's all I got, but it's a bit pink- well I think pink is a nice color... Had it since I was little..." she pointed at her small wooden desk that was piled with multiple sketch boots that lay underneath her window. "Don't read my stuff or anything there-" then she pointed to a small white flower engraved wardrobe. She eyed Eldgar with a piercing gaze, she hissed at him slowly. "Don't-look-in-my-closet." Eldgar shrunk back.

"D-Don't worry, I'm not going to look at it- I don't have any reason too." Quinn frowned at him and pointed a finger at his cheek.

"Good... I think very well of you Eldgar... Don't push it." Then like the wind, her eye brows ceased its grimly look and she was as sweet as a flower. The young girl raised her hands to point at the book shelf. "You can read my books, and" she pointed at her small stuffed animal, "you-you can hug him if your sad when you sleep..." She looked down and scrapped her feet against the floor shyly. The cloaked man who was taller than her bent down to look at her in the eye. He saw the girl close her eyes and a single bright tear trickled down her cheeks like starlight. Gently he mechanically moved his arms around the young girls fragile body and hugged her softly. The girl's muffled crying was hidden by his thick warm cloak. The girls ice cold skin was soon warmed by the warmth of the man, the small figure shuddered from the sudden temperature change. Valor who was in the middle of the hug snuggled closer to Quinn and placed his head on her shoulder crowing softly.

Eldgar looked the figures short, silky brown hair below him. His eyes glowed with sympathy and small heart break. He lowered his head and whispered softly into the fair hair of the girl.

"Quinn, if you are uncomfortable sleeping in Caleb's room, you can sleep in your room and I can go." Without warning the girls lithe hands clutched his chest. She looked at him with bright watery eyes.

"You can't go... You've done so much, your-your like..." the girl placed her head on his chest resting on her hands, she listened at the soft beating of the mysterious cloaked man. She whispered softly, "you're like a brother to me..." she abruptly looked down at her feet and sang a soft tune in her head._ But you're more than a brother actually... _She shook her head. _No! Quinn you don't like boys or anybody. He's like a brother but not as cool as C-Caleb got it? _Eldgar was eyeing her curiously.

"Is there a problem Quinn? I can leave if you like." Quinn blinked her eyes from her sudden daze and shook her head and broke out of his embrace. She stomped one feet at the floor and faced Eldgar with a stern face.

"No, you stay here. I need to talk to Caleb." Then without allowing Eldgar to respond she whirled around towards the door to her right opened it, breathed in. Valor cawed at the sudden movement. The girl then ran into the room, almost slamming in the door. Eldgar was half raising an arm in the air but stopped. He sighed then walked into the young girls bedroom and gently closed the door sighing.

* * *

Ahhh I'm so sorry! Lol Fanfic Reader1 this is especially for you I'm sorry I didn't post it on Christmas... I didn't have time and I've had so much ahh... I apologize. You deserve a wonderful story for your support and I hope you enjoy this. thank you so much for being such a great support for everything I write thank you. :)

Also thank you everyone else (you know who you are! :D) who reviewed my work and also added in your sweet kind comments, they all mean so much to me, thank you. It really brightens my day, so I really dedicated this lovey-dovey chapter to all of you thank you all :)

Also, this is supposed to be in a Christmas chilly mood where you are cuddling with your dear one for warmth. Quinn in my opinion used to be a Tom boy when her brother was alive so in that's why her hair is short and rough and tough. But really, most of these 'tom boys' I've seen through experience... all have a soft spot in reality and just want to look and be tough. Quinn I think is a fragile character and her bedroom really does show it, and her stuff toy animal was symbolic too, this scene I really concentrated on getting the audience with the heartstrings so I hope you guys had your 'awww' moments! I really do try to make my characters as real as possible and as deeply engraved with dynamic real personalities so... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

But Quinn's parents if you are wondering know that Quinn is a smart girl and would never do anything scandalous, so that's why they let him stay because... they too deep inside also like "ELDGAR" or (COUGH COUGH, TALON) too. So yes Talon struggles and hate to lie to such an innocent thing like Quinn, but he does it because he doesn't want her to fear him... if you saw that shaky smile huhuhu. But yes, I was aiming for this scene to be an image or almost like a small sketch of puppy love... the Love you have when you see that person you like as a child and crushes and all... you know? It can happen with teens and adults too... if you get it? I don't know but its that feeling. It's pure, and that's the feeling I really aimed to put. I always want to keep you reader enjoying my stories and I hope my piece really did reflect my aims. Thank you all so so so sooooo much for your support! You have no idea what this means to me and how much each sweet kind comment or compliment does :) I hope you all may enjoy this story as it goes along its way. And Thank you all for everything, have a wonderful new year. :)


	7. Opt: Chapter 7: Night chats with brother

CHAPTER 7: NIGHT CHATS WITH BROTHER

THE AWAKENING

Quinn slammed the door behind her. Chest heaving deeply she looked at her hands with wide worried eyes. Slowly the girl slid against the door and sat against the wooden frame separating her and the man. Her arms trembled uncontrollably as she clutched her arms close to her chest to stop the shivering. She sniffled and bit her bottom lip to stop her uncontrolled breathing. The man knocked on the door gently. A gentle push was exerted on the door. Her blurry eyes blinked and she instinctively pushed against the door. She heard a soft 'oof.'

"Eldgar, I'll be fine, you... just go sleep." A muffled voice was heard.

"Q-Quinn, please, I know you don't want to be there- I can sleep by the fireplace- I'm used to being cold."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and she hissed towards a small crack in the door, "Oh, Eldgar please, rather now than never just rest, I will be fine. It's about time I face my fears." Suddenly even though she was pushing against the door with all her strength, the wooden piece of wood that seperated the two figures swayed softly as 'Eldgar' effortlessly pushed Quinn aside. Quinn's heart froze.

_How does he do that? _She thought while looking at the kind towering figure gently kneel down to her. Quinn observed his broad shoulders and lithe figure edge close to her. She felt a light tingle burn against her cheeks. She looked away squeezing her eyes shut. For a few minutes the cloaked man stood still in front of her. Then a single finger gently moved Quinn's chin towards the face of the cloaked man. The deep orange hued eyes of the man clashed and churned against the golden almond-brown eyes of Quinn. 'Eldgar' bent his head gently towards the figure before him, and like a lark whispered softly into her ear.

"If you are unready, I can hold you or sit by you while you speak with Caleb. I won't do anything else but be still." Quinn's mouth gaped open and her emotions broke. A single tear began to form from the corner of her eye and the cloaked man raised a hand to wipe away the tear, but the young girl shook her head viciously. Eldgar placed a hand on the small shoulders of Quinn, heat radiating from his fingers. "Quinn, you are like a little sister to me- you can trust me-" the man then mechanically lifted his hands from her shoulder for a few moments before placing a softly clenched hand to his chest. "If you think it isn't right or not for today, I feel your reasoning. But remember I can always listen to what you have to say." Quinn was shuddering, shaking her head slowly. Eldgar opened his mouth again but was interrupted midway when Quinn swung towards him with all her might, shoulder first towards Eldgar. The effect only made him stagger a bit, but he stepped out of the way of Caleb's room. The door was shut gingerly and Talon waited with a small smile and waited. Slowly, and gently Quinn opened to the door with a small 'creek.' Like a mouse looking out of it's hole, Quinn's teary almond eyes and a silhouette of her body behind was seen. A sniffling muffled voice was heard from within.

"I'm sorry Eldgar, you are kind and I thank you for your hospitality- but..." the door slowly went back to it's closed state, "I think it can only be done with only me and Caleb..."

Then the door shut and a muffle scuttling on the floor was heard. Talon looked at the door and stood there for a few minutes. He could see the large almond eyes of Quinn surveying his feet underneath the door like a child. He gave a small huff of laughter before quietly, without making a sound, side stepped away towards the soft pink room that Quinn had, he paused and knelt on the floor next to Caleb's door. He sensed Quinn pause. Talon heard a soft scuttle on the floor. He scratched the bridge of his nose, the young girl sensed him waiting. Slowly without a sound he stood up and took two short strides to Quinn's room. The cloaked man signaled the large bird to follow him with a small flick of his hand. A splay of blue zipped towards his shoulders. He paused before the door and looked back at the room that belonged to Caleb. He nodded his respects silently that closed the door behind him and stood still. Closing his eyes and taking everything in. It was strange... He raised his right hand towards his face to inspect it. All of his coldness and harsh demeanor that everyone thought of him before was gone... It was like he was never Talon. Here, he was never Talon the Assassin, Talon the Blades Shadow... But he could be normal... Just someone else, and to her eyes, he was just Eldgar.

_I could have a normal life too. _

He shook his head. He and a Demacian family, please, it would be too easy for him to be killed- not to mention Quinn would be hurt, endangered or- and she would worry about her parents- Talon paused and shook his head, it was just a dream. Noxus would find out if he tried to run away. He paused and surveyed the window outside and quietly tip-toed towards the 'work desk' of the young girl. It was a chilly night, and everything was silently alert, the tree branches gently whistled in the wind shafts, and the blue from the outside night, tainted the pink room to a soft purple. The man stood still and his feet scratched past the ground as he hovered over the drawings. Sketches of birds, trees, plants, and villagers dotted the table. Some pictures of silhouettes alone in the dark, and some of a rosy cheeked boy with a strong jaw line- brown almond eyes finished with a soft smile. Underneath one of the photos of the rosy-cheeked boy waving, was a five letter word: Caleb. His hands inched forward to touch the paper but paused. Valor adjusted his feet and hopped off his shoulder onto Quinn's work desk. The bird cocked his head questioningly at the man. Talon remembered the voice of the young girl with pleading eyes telling him not to read anything. Talon slowly brought his arms to his sides. He closed his eyes gently and looked away, his vision going black as he tried remembering the scene where the girl clutched his arm and looked at him with such softness. He instinctively clutched his right arm. A soft feeling of giddiness flowered up in his stomach like small minuscule butterflies had found a dance hall in his stomach. His cheeks tingled with lightness and his whole body radiated with soft comforting warmth. He slowly cocked his head to one side and he seated himself in Quinn's work chair. Thinking of the girl had made him feel very warm, like a kitten moving towards it's mother but only more connected. He struggled to find an explanation. And slowly, he began to feel his own heart begin to pound quietly underneath his chest. He remembered the scene that occurred earlier.

Large watery mud-brown eyes of Quinn glinted golden under the moonlight. A tinge of pleading lay beneath the large round eyes of the girl. A pleading for someone to understand. A small voice had whispered it's way to the heart of the shadowy man. Talon sighed and looked back at the closed door behind him, he gave a soft smile and gently brushed the cheek of a Quinn's self portrait. He closed his eyes.

She was pretty.

Valor burbled happily, bobbing his head mockingly.

He looked away.

He heard a soft voice in his throat mumble and crow into his thoughts. The three lettered phrase littered in the recessed of his mind bounced outward. He nestled his chin into his cloak, turning his attention to Quinn's papers. The small itching on his hands to snatch the papers and read it contents were dragging and tugging at his shoulders. He twitched and clenched his fists tightly before taking a few long breaths and exhaling into the moonlit room. Shaking his head he turned to the books and pushed way the three lettered phrase away and focused on the present situation.

He made up his mind.

He softly whispered into the night.

"I may not fully understand your pain and about you, but I won't betray your trust." Then with the grace of a deer, he stepped away from the table and lay on the soft bed, removing his coat and placing it on a nearby chair. Occasionally his eyes strayed to the work desk and occasionally he would stand up and lay down again, starring at the ceiling in deep thought, on both the strange lightness and day-dreams of different future.

Talon finally closed his eyes. The soft feathered friend of Quinn nuzzled his arm as they both slept.

Talon saw himself on the streets of Noxus climbing the walls towards the tall old clock tower. His boots gently tapping against the iron below him, he paused as he looked down at the slums below. His sighed and breathed in the dusty air.

There was nothing fresh.

Suddenly, he heard soft rounded steps approach him. He turned around.

A lithe thin girl looked at him curiously and timidly. Her tunic and leggings had a few holes in it, but her skin shown like milk and her face, gently angled and sculpted with a gentle strong nose, thick eyebrows, soft plump lips and a those gentle brown almond eyes.

He took a step to her.

He gasped as suddenly, the clock tower vanished.

They were in Piltover. Air rustled through his hair as he looked towards the bright blue sky of the City of Tomorrow. He paused. He_ felt_ wind _in_ his _hair_.

His right hand shot for his head, the cloak was gone.

His cloak was gone!

He then turned his hips around frantically before he felt a tug on his left arm. He paused and froze. People in strange clothing and funny hats walked past them. Talon squeezed his left hand to feel, to his surprise tiny, soft hands clasped in his large ones. He spun around to face the figure.

It was her.

Talon stared dumbstruck at the girl, his dark silken deep brown hair flailed in the wind. She smiled shyly at him and giggled with excited eyes. He looked down at her and saw her in a gentle tan dress. He inched towards her face, the tips of his nose brushing against her. His brightly hued eyes glazed into the deep almond brown of Quinn's, her eyelashes flaked upwards like soft paint strokes on paper. His cheeks burnt as he slowly closed his eyes and inched towards her.

Quinn laughed and with a single finger, poked his cheek away. Talon looked at her confused, but was shocked to say anything.

Quinn giggled once more.

'_You should give a kiss to this one first before me!_' Talon paused and his face was contorted with confusion. _'This one?' _He thought.

He looked down.

And gasped.

Suddenly, Valor croaked.

Talon jolted up from the bed. The soft scent of blossoms, roses and wild autumn branches humored his nose. He breathed in deeply with labored breaths.

He lay back down mechanically and turned to his left side of the bed. Talon's eyes were wide open, remembering the new pair of sweet little curious almond eyes of the small figure he saw. Valor nipped his arm, as if asking on what he had seen or what had happened.

His heart was pounding fast but strangely, it was shallow, the man dug his head under the covers to hide a small bright smile that leaked onto his face. Valor's blue head peeped underneath the covers. He shook his head and sighed, scolding himself playfully.

"Talon, it's was a stupid dream. She's your little sister, nothing more, nothing less. It was probably someone else." The beady eyes of the bird told him otherwise and he gently swatted the lumbering bird away.

Then he closed his eyes once again, lulling himself to sleep, his unconscious self half wishing for the dream to come back.

* * *

CALEB

Quinn sighed and slid to the floor once again. Her eyes scanned the glowing blue room. It was deathly quiet, she crouched towards the floor underneath the door. Shadows of the man gracefully side stepped away into the shadows of night. Scuttling he inched towards the far right of the doorway to squint at the floor, the wooden tiles lined towards her eye sight creating small rivers of light blazing underneath the door shaft. He wasn't there, but she felt watched. Then as if the man knew what she was thinking, she heard a soft muffled laugh then the sound of receding (almost) soundless steps disappearing. Suddenly, all was quiet. Quinn lay down on the floor, the dust and smells of the room reminding her of the past. The soft and autumn smell of his room, and the dust that burnt of the outdoors tingled the tips of her nose. The floor was soft with a calming aura, it almost as if Caleb where there. Quinn did not move for a few minutes, breathing in the scent of what was left of her brother. She looked at the bed, the blue blanket, small candle stand, a work desk, and the book shelf. She sighed and shut her eyes shut, biting her lips as she remember her brother talking to her in the soft light of the green woods.

Caleb looked at her, ruffling her hair with his sweaty hands.

"Hey there slow poke, you know when I become a Demacian guard, all of the books in my room are your to keep!" Quinn's body began to shudder without her knowing it. A single painful tear trickled down her soft cheeks as she remembered his presence that was now long gone. She sniffled quietly to herself and clenched her fists. A few thoughts raced through her mind.

_Its my fault..._

_I miss him. _

_I need to talk to Caleb... Just to make things right._

_He... would he like Eldgar?_

Quinn blinked. What was she thinking? She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. What did Eldgar have to do with any of this?

_Eldgar is pretty sweet._

Quinn fiddled with her finger nails, looking bashfully away. Her instincts told her to push away the thought, but the fluttering in his chest continued.

_He is pretty nice-looking too._

Suddenly, Quinn reeled up, wrapping her arms around herself, she flung her body to the blue bed that belonged to her dear brother. Landing with a soft thud, she gave an exasperated sigh. The girl dug her head into the soft linen pillow that belonged to her brother. The calming lavender, autumn scent seeping into her nose. A frustrated muffled voice was heard.

"This can't be happening!" the girl then clutched the blanket underneath her, releasing herself from the tight grasp of her own arms. Hugging the blanket and pillow, she whispered into the still and tranquil air around her, "oh Caleb... What would you do?... What am I going to do?" The lithe girl extended her soft hands towards the dynamic pattern on the blue blanket, tracing each line delicately. She quietly listened to her own breath and the calming feeling around her. She knew Caleb was watching. After a few moments, the girl returned to clutch the blanket, and brought her knees towards her chin and looked at the ceiling.

"I found a bird today, Caleb. He was- is brave, just like you... I named him Valor." She paused, her eyes looking at the ceiling, trying to find her brother's face in the wall above her. " I also met these other strange men... and one of them saved me."

She closed her eyes and imagined Caleb, with his round almond eyes widened in curiosity and playful yet serious accusation, "_You met a boy?"_

Quinn shrugged and massaged her left shoulder looking bashfully at the blanket. Her thoughts whispered, _'yes... I did.' _An image of Caleb in her mind then portrayed him laughing at Quinn, slapping her on her shoulder playfully.

_'Quinn, Quiinn! Quinn meeting a boy? Your joking!'_

Quinn smiled, and slowly opened her eyes. Silently without saying a word her thoughts playfully chimed.

_'I did meet a boy Caleb, and he's very sweet...'_

The imaginary Caleb shook his head, _'prove it!'_

Quinn thought for a moment on how she would introduce Eldgar, she scratched her chin she guessed that she would wait for the perfect day to tell him in their secret place in the forest. Sadly she looked down, an image of Eldgar in his green cloak walked towards her. He smiled at her courteously, softly laughing with her while gently saying_ 'are you sure about this? No, it's really fine you don't need to introduce me-' _The Quinn in her mind grasped the large hands of the man. Her fingers barely clutching the great width of it. She jumped up and down._ 'Oh please Eldgar, please! I want you to meet him, so you have to come anyway!' _Then running through the trees and foliage, the speckled golden luminescent light glittered the two running figures with bright hues. Suddenly Quinn paused abruptly, the maple leaves below crunching beneath her feet as they skid to a stop. Eldgar looked at her curiously. Quinn placed a single finger on her lip.

_'Shhh!' _

Eldgar laughed, and nodded while bringing a finger to pretend to zip his mouth.

Quinn then tip toed towards the boy standing in the forested clearing. Sitting on a rock, he, his white tunic ruffled as he softly threw a few sticks and twigs to the floor below. His deep brunette hair glimmered towards a light brown-golden under the sun rays that broke through the tall canopy above them. Quinn giggled. Caleb looked up. A single tear trickled painfully down the cheeks of Quinn as she continued to imagine the scene looking up at the ceiling, slowly, she fell backwards to the bed. Her tears burned and her eyes grew blurry.

The soft yet bold almond eyes with those thick black eyebrows rose.

'_Well?_' He asked.

Quinn looked back gingerly, and bent over towards were Eldgar was. Her hand quickly motioning him to come. Then with short strides and the bellowing cape, he entered clearing, and rose from a tall shadowed tree. Caleb looked at him with wide curious and shocked eyes, he took in the looks of the man then turned to Quinn.

'And you just happened to meet him and claim you love him now?'

The Quinn in the scene, raised her arms in the air in frustration, 'but Caleb you understand, don't you? I just met him, yes, but I think he is sweet...'

Caleb shook his head with a small smile and knowing eyes that gently tugged at Quinn's shame, 'I know you like him, I'm your brother, you just met- you can't jump to conclusions like this too fast.' Quinn sighed.

'I know, I know, but I really think so.'

Suddenly, Quinn stopped the scene. She blinked the blurriness and large tears streamed down her cheeks like rocks falling from a hill.

_Brother..._

_I miss you._

She lay down still, but then suddenly slapped herself in the head with her right hand.

_I don't like Eldgar! She looked around frantically. I don't I dont, I dont! Digging her hands into her arms she shook her head triumphanthly. That's right, I just like him as a friend._

But she couldn't help be aware of the lightness in her. The warmth on her nose and cheeks, and the cozy feeling the man brought when she was near him. She shook the thought away._ It's a friend thing... After all I never had friends besides Caleb. _An inner voice told her otherwise._ You were friends with some other village boys, if I recall._ She frowned and countered her own thought,_ before they became mean._ Then suddenly, she looked at the book case. Wanting to forget the giddy feeling she had that she thought was the spoils of friendship, she inched towards the book case and pulled a rough leather dark brown book wrapped in string. Sitting up on the bed cross legged she flipped through the pages. She smiled.

Pictures of her and Caleb were strung in the book, bits of leaves, flowers and feathers dotted the pages. The skilled maps were there too, and his own wielding guides. She giggled at the light childish sketching of Caleb getting chased by Quinn both holding wooden swords, a small speech bubble was scribbled on top of Quinn's head. "Don't you come running back Noxian scum!" She giggled, and sighed longingly. Her eyes wandering over the page in deep pools of sadness, memory after memory. Caleb had loved her so much as she loved him. They were the inseparable team. Sister and Brother forever. Nothing could stop them. Together forever, and deep inside, she always knew that Caleb would look after her needs first if they were in the Demacian guard. She imagined Caleb asking if she was alright, buying her treats during break time and training with her and fighting along each other. A small smile appeared in the bright teary eyes of the girl.

She knew that Caleb wouldn't go with anyone if she didn't like them.

She flipped the page.

A little note encased in a pop-out map was there. Slowly, she reached for it, her hands trembling. Without control, she opened the letter. A small scribbled sentence was there.

'I always wish that me and Quinn (I think Quinn and I sounds pretty weird), will always achieve our true dream. I want us to be warriors for each other so we can protect families- just like ours from evil. I know Quinn can do, and well will do this together, no matter what.'

Something in her sparked. Like wings had grown from her back, she felt a release of weight from her chest and shoulders. She could breathe again, and air flowed through her quickly with liveliness. Just like it was before...

When she wished to be a Demacian guard.

Quinn breathed in through her nose closing her eyes, while clutching the letter. The air flowed and she felt light and free again. Free to run and free to do anything.

Just like before.

Quinn dropped the letter, folding the pop out map carefully. Slowly furiously trembling fingers, closed the book and it's contents.

Quinn closed her eyes and breathed in and breathed out. Her face now stern and her eyebrows brave, she looked in front of her, golden-brown eyes blazing with duty, strength and light.

The girl uttered into the anticipating air.

"I'm going to do this for us Caleb. I'm going to be a Demacian guard... And Valor is going to help me too."

* * *

HUUUUR HUUUR HURRR  
Who was that little one he saww? HUEHUEHUE, well if you do know *HINT HINT* who it was, how would you think "the thing with sweet little almond eyes" look like? HMMMMM?

Heh heh, Talon doesn't want to admit, he likes little children.

And maybe Quinn.

A bit.

Oh I shouldn't have said that.

Spoilsssssserrsserser. ehehehehehe

Well, well, well. I thought since you guys wanted more lovey dovey parts, well why not put some. Not too much. But in case you think they will confess their love already, is a BIG no noooo! Not yet! I believe Quinn and Talon's relationship spans over a long long time. A shy continuous growth of love. In this chapter I really tried to emphasize the feeling of action and emotions. I hope I got that right.

Listening to Summer love by Thomas Bergersen

I think Caleb would have cared for Quinn deeply like that, I've known twins with a deep connection like that, but I've seen brothers and sisters like that too. I really wanted to make this a really big feel for a reckoning on Quinn. Like something to awaken her from her slumber. Hope you felt that epiphany-like moment. I've felt that too so hope you got a feeling of it as well!

Hope the dream sequences went well. I hope it wasn't confusing.

But, yes, I have so much work to do at the moment, argh! Not to mention dealing with jerks doesn't make it easier. But I always try to write when I have time (which is usually don't Dx)

BUT I did say I was going to post this! AND I DID!

This was the biggest chapter yet? maybe? Lets just forget Talon is an assassin for once. I find it so hard to ship her with someone so mean. But I hope you liked Talon's character. I tried to make him a bit dynamic in this one and a bit believable.

Valor knows all the feels. xD

;p

**Thank you LolfanFic Reader1 and Mr. StabbyB1I, AND RazorC 3**

**For cheering me on! **

**(I hope you enjoy Razor, I dedicated the lovey feels just for you, I hope you liked this chapter :3 :) xD)**

**And thank you so much Lolfanfic Reader1 for being so patient with an always pushing me to continue on! :) It really means a lot**

**thanks for reading! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it! :p**


	8. Opt: Chapter 8: Morning and gift list

CHAPTER 8: MORNING AND GIFT LIST

Quinn had snuggled into the covers of the fresh wood scented blue blanket that belonged to her dear brother. Clutching the book tightly, she slept happily. Sweet dreams had flooded her gentle mind with images and sequences of her and Caleb playing together and running up the Demacian castle. The window outside where the trees whispered in the wind behind the soft navy blue sky was illuminated by the white glowing moon. And as if the moon knew of her sleep, gently placed a soft glow on her cheeks as she slept, the soft blue hued light flitting through the window. However, night moved to day and suddenly, the soft eerie moonlight was replaced by a slowly peaking ray of golden sunshine. Dust particles glimmered in the air like small weightless fairies that were illuminated by golden light. Then as if golden ink was poured into a room made of paper. The wooden furniture grew alive with color, and suddenly the room that once looked quiet and weary was alive. It was as if Caleb was still there. Light shafts that had grew speckled from the tree outside the window created a speckling image of light on the sleeping Quinn. The girl slowly blinked her eyes. She murmured and tossed to her side still clutching the book, the girl closed her eyes lazily.

"Caleb... not now, I'm really sleepy..."

Caleb looked at her, hands on his hips, his thick fearless eyebrows frowned playfully.

_Come on Quinn, get up sleepy head! You aren't going to be a Demacian guard if you do that!_

Quinn sighed happily to her self and tucked herself underneath the blankets.

_But I had such a nice... dream..._

Caleb scoffed and ruffled her head "_I have something that will wake you up!_"  
Then the smell of eggs and something else she did not quite remembered tickled her nose. She tried to ignore it. Then like a spring, she shot up gasping.  
She was supposed to cook breakfast. But... Quinn cocked her eyebrow's and sniffed the air again.

Was that the smell of meat? She shook her head.

She crawled from her covers like a child and placed the book in the crook of her arm. Like a dog, she sniffed the air again- expect less subtly. Soft golden eyes grew wide, and the girl squeaked.

It was meat.

They hadn't had meat in such a long time... Even without Caleb, they rarely had meat- but even if they did, Quinn refused. She felt unfair to eat it without her dear brother. Quinn skidded out of the room, holding the book in the crook of the arm she entered the now burnt out fireplace. Her feet were mechanically inching towards the kitchen door when she felt her messy hair in the palm of her hand. Pausing, she turned around and exited the small modest house to a small restroom outside.

She had forgotten to freshen up!

Skidding to a halt, Quinn turned around towards the house. The chickens in her backyard clucked and pecked at the ground. She smiled as she saw their small beady eyes greet her as their eyes met. Quinn mused to herself as she walked towards the restroom door, _I wonder how Valor is with Eldgar_. Her hair was gently swaying back and forth as the morning breeze filtered her lungs with open air along with a spiced tinge of wilderness to it. Closing the wooden hatch, her peripheral view of the soft lime green grass that glistened in the sun was replaced by hard wood. she looked at the mirror.

Her hair was becoming long again. Quinn ever since a young age had always tried to cut her hair short. The morning rays of light the glimmered like small golden speckled hues came filtering in on her cheeks in vertical fashion. Her soft wide brown almond eyes had an ephemeral golden glow underneath the light. Soft pink plump lips and strong accented eyebrows. Quinn didn't like to admit to her facial characteristics and shrugged off the idea and thought that she was a bit pretty.

As she washed her face and teeth, she thoughtfully looked at the top of the wooden wall, trailing the bark with her eyes. Soft whispers of wonders in her head bubbled.

_If I didn't go on breakfast duty today, maybe it was Mother or Father? _Another thought came to her. _I wonder if Eldgar can get me some books from the capital of Demacia- he seems to be travelling to there. He is a merchant, so perhaps I can give him some of my money too. Caleb's books will run out soon._

Then grasping the a hanging light pink cloth, she dried her face brashly and walked outside. The grass didn't crunch beneath her feat, but were instead sponge-soft and sparkled with tiny tear drops of dew. She smiled as she eyed her surroundings. The sky was a gentle pink, and cirrus clouds dotted the landscape like thin strands of cotton. The sun was rising and the birds were singing their gentle morning songs, a small bug fluttered past Quinn. Memories of morning shenanigans she had with Caleb filtered her mind. Giggling at her nostalgic memories, Quinn walked towards her house.

Inside there was a still quietness of home. It was nostalgic and almost sleepy. She tipped toed to the kitchen, but before she did she peeped into her pink bed room. Slowly as she opened the door, a small "creak" was heard. Side stepping she saw that her blankets were folded, the windows opened with gentle light streaming through. But no guest or Valor. A small tugging in her chest was wailing for her to check the kitchen, not trying to run, she made long quiet strides.

Inside she saw the back of the cloaked man. Valor was bobbing his head on the kitchen counter. The sizzling of eggs filled the room. The cloaked man didn't turn until he with deft balance tipped the black pan towards the plate. A single egg slid fluidly, and plopped gently on the smooth surface. Valor burbled and immediately pecked the orange liquid filling. He crooned softly and suddenly his head shot towards Quinn. Quinn gave a shy wave and the giant falcon spread his great blue wings in greeting and glided to the girl, leaving behind his supposed breakfast. Quinn giggled as the falcon perched onto the extended arm of Quinn. Gooey egg yolk still stained the strong beak of the bird, but still Valor took no notice of it and gently rubbed his head under the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled and she raised another hand to pet the giant bird's feathers.

"Hey there, have a good sleep?"

A single head rub to the cheek was a response as if saying "yes." Eldgar then placed the pan down, rubbed his hands with cloth and turned to the girl.

"It seems like Valor missed you, have a good rest Quinn?"

Quinn had forgotten that the man was there. Gently cooing the bird and tickling it's silky feathers she was immersed in the fun comical companionship of the bird. Placing the bird on her shoulder she turned to Eldgar, who stood towering above her with a friendly smile.

Scratching her hair gingerly, she yawned with outstretched arms, "I had a good sleep," she paused and motioned towards the plate of eggs and bacon. "But you didn't need to cook for my family-" she paused and walked over towards the counter past Eldgar and bent down at the warm charcoal aroma of cooked bacon. "Where did you get the meat from?"

The man smiled and patted her head. His hands gently petting the strong silky hair of the girl. "I bought it, not too long ago.. Thought I might share it." Quinn turned her head triangularly so that she could eye him from one side. Wide curious golden glowed. She smiled and her eye lowered gently with soft warmth. Talon couldn't help but bend his back lower to gently scrape the tip of his nose to the girls forehead. After a short pause and the caw of Valor. Quinn took one step back, and slowly turned away from him towards the kitchen door. "Eldgar" only stood rooted in spot and craned his neck to watch her go. Quinn paused and the door before she closed and cocked her head playfully.

"Thanks Eldgar- I'm going to wake my Mother and Father now."

* * *

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Quinn my Dear why don't wrap up some of our nicely cooked pie for our guest. He will be travelling soon." Quinn's mother happily picked up the rare treat and placed the cut slices in a small box. The eyes of her mother glittered and she poked her daughter's cheek, sighing to herself she said, "ahh Quinn, how much you have grown up." Quinn, held the box and gave a crooked shaky smile. Exasperating a small huff of dry laughter she shook her head at her mother.

"Mom, I'm the same, I haven't grown up."

The lady shook her head vigorously as she cupped the cheeks of Quinn in her hands.

"You have my dear, you have, you just don't see it yet."

Quinn forced an uncomfortable laugh, '_what is she thinking?'_ thought she. Then she walked outside of the house to say her good byes to Eldgar.

* * *

Quinn's shoes stepped over dry branches of twig and leaves. The canopy was dotted with small hues of light that had leaked from the sun through the dark green leaves. A small lithe figure contrasted against the tall thick brown bark of the trees that stood still like statues. Watching and listening under the afternoon breeze.

Outside the birds chirped and in a forest clearing near the village town center, Quinn approached a large tree, perhaps twice the size of her house. Among the thick tree roots was a quiet figure. Eldgar's horse stood still, shaking it's tail and head, the horse pawed the earthy floor with a single hoof. The man next to her laughed inwardly, but said nothing as he reached a hand out to pat the cheeks of the horse.

Quinn stopped a few meters away and began stepping pointedly towards him like a sneaking child. Valor flew above and dived down to land a large nearby root that was etched with scribbles, scratches, and green moss. With a mighty caw and furious flapping of wings, the wind the falcon generated caused Quinn to stagger slightly. Holding her arms to her face she smiled at the bird. Eldgar turned around and crossed his arms and walked towards the both of them.

Fiddling with the small thatched basket, she looked at cloaked man with lonely eyes, she slowly handed the basket of pie.

"Well... I guess this is good-bye..."

Talon paused and the smile had faded as fast as it had come. He never thought leaving and saying good bye would be this hard. He mechanically extended his arms towards the basket, looking down away from the soft almond eyes that bore into his aching chest. Quinn then clasped her hands and placed them behind her back, she swung her left foot awkwardly before continuing.

"I- well my Mother wanted to thank you, so she made you a pie... I know it's not much, but for us, its really rare that we make such a treat- so take it as a hopeful token of edible gratitude. Since you know... I or you won't ever see us again... " A single thick strand of silky luminous brunette hair fell in front of her eyes, she bit her lip. From between the strand of hair, Quinn curiously peaked at the man. Eldgar stood still looking down almost sadly at the basket.

Quinn's felt a knot in her stomach. _He hates pie. _

Talon croaked unevenly at the girl.

"I-I thank you and your family for such a nice gift... But..." he paused. Quinn clenched her hands for the shrill knife bent phrase. But none of it came, except for a soft whisper that danced in the wind like cobwebs during an evening breeze. " I don't think this will be the last time we meet..." The girl's eyebrows perked up in shock. She began to stutter.

"Y-Y-You mean you like the pie?" she shook her head and placed a hand to her head, she scolded herself mentally _'silly Quinn!' _"You're going to visit again soon?" Her wide hopeful eyes now rested on a more relaxed Eldgar. The cloaked man was now smiling at her.

"Of course I will..." Talon smiled then slowly raised his head to look at the girl in front of him. "And I will bring gifts." Quinn blinked her eyes in wonder. She had forgotten to ask for the favor! Quinn gasped took a step near him, she giggled and was bobbing up and down with glee.

"Your going to the Capital of Demacia right?!" Eldgar shrugged, his smile now plain.

"I guess... you could say that." Quinn took no notice and the stillness that had regrown in the man's body. However inside the mind of Talon, was a turbulent river of wishes to be someone else. Quinn smiled wider with soft huffs of laughter in between sentences.

"Could you-would you get me some books?" she whispered the last phrase quietly and she then down at the soft grassy floor modestly. A slight stillness in the air filtered through the soft falling of golden red leaves, "I kind of read all of the books in my household... And I really do like to read..."

Talon's eyes softened at the last phrase. He remembered his youth when he wished to be able to read like the others. Without Cassiopeia and the harsh butting in of Katarina, none of his reading skills now would be possible. He shook his head laughing and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder who shrunk shyly away slightly.

"Of course I will get you books... any books you want- I will get them for you." Quinn inhaled happily and sighed relieved, she shoulders sagging lazily as Valor, now on her shoulder wobbled to and fro, attempting to balance on her now non-sturdy arms. "What books do you want?"

Quinn smiled, "anything about maps, Demacia and our Demacian guard, and if not, books about Piltover and art!" Talon winced at the phrase 'Demacian Guard.' He mentally shook his head. _Be an artist Quinn._ However Talon didn't stop there.

"I will get as much books as I can... I will also get your family more goods so you can eat well." He paused and looked at the tree canopy remembering the sharp contour of Quinn's parents chin and cheeks. His eyes dashed towards Quinn. Eyeing her nonchalantly, he observed her thin lithe frame and angular cheeks. He mentally shook the mental description away and observed her think the looseness of the already small clothes. "You are a bit too skinny, you need more food to be grow healthier and stronger." Quinn clutched her arm and frowned at him playfully. Valor was rumbling with short chirping hiccups of laughter, the bird craned it's neck to eye Talon with it's sharp beady eyes, mischief painted all of him. Talon furrowed his eyebrows at the bird. The voice of Quinn broke the tension.

"I'm not skinny... I'm fine." Eldgar shook his head.

"No, you need to eat. I want you and your family to be well fed." The girl rose her head and shook her shoulders laughing whimsically.

"My family and I are fine, plus, we won't be able to ever pay you!" Eldgar shook his head vigorously and planted his hands on both of her shoulders.

Glowing orange clashed with the golden-brown almond eyes of the girl before him. Eldgar angled his head down to look towards the shorter figure, he smiled at her with wide youthful eyes. Quinn saw a more larger section of his face. Well angled cheeks and a strong chin, a small black strand of hair flickered on his left cheek.

"It is all fine, take this as my good-bye and hello-I'm-back gift." Then without another word, he spun around abruptly and hoisted himself onto the saddle of the horse. placing the basket safely in another bag he pulled back the reins of the whining horse. "I'll see you soon!"

Quinn laughed and jumped up and down as she waved a hand at the horse and it's rider gallop towards the light brown dirt road that ran through the forest with soft illuminated shafts of light.

"Bye bye Eldgar! I'll see you soon as well!"

Though Quinn was too far away to see, Eldgar turned his head around, and smiled waving a hand.

Quinn watched as the noisy figure of clattering horse hooves had blended into the green luscious sounds of the forest.

She turned around and left, skipping in her wake. Twirling around she looked at the falcon that had fluttered above her.

"Oh Valor! He's coming back!"

A soft voice in her head mocked her.

_And you acted so girly too, Quinn._

* * *

Inside Talon's mind reeled.

_Gee Talon, I wonder how you will pay for that. You seem to be on the brink of spoiling her. _Inwardly, Talon grumbled. The thundering of horse hooves raced through the forest floor, echoing in the quiet of the Demacian forests. Talon grudgingly thought to himself.

_Having reason can have it's perks. This time it doesn't. I want to be generous once in my life._

The noisy voice of his poked him again.

_Oh, well if so, how will you pay for that? _Talon winced and grasped the reins harder.

_Katarina gave me enough money in case anything goes wrong or if I need to pay money to... anyone._

The voice wheezed in mocking manner, this time, it was Katarina's voice. He reluctantly imagined Katarina mocking him, hands on her hips.

_How can you execute this mission when you have just decided to show your cuddle-bunny self._

Talon hissed,_ 'Cuddle bunny!'_

Suddenly, Talon jerked the reins back pulling the horse into a halt. He massaged his temples slowly.

_I have never used any of the money Katarina gave me before... I always came back with every thing. She would let me keep it so money isn't an issue... But I have never failed a mission._

A tiny whisper in his head tickled him.

_You don't have to do this one mission though... You could always say they found out and took him somewhere else. It happens, similar to how Katarina's targets go._

Talon dragged the tiny whisper to his advantage.

As if he were addressing a crowd he raised his voice to the animals of the forest.

"I may be cruel and almost point-correct as an assassin. But this time, I will not taint myself with bloodshed again... for my new little sister" His only response was another turbulent up cast of wind. Leaves trailed among the tides and a single blooming flower glided along. Slowly he dragged on the reins and gave an exasperated sigh as he guided his horse towards the Demacian capital he began to create a mental image of his trip from Demacia to Piltover. A thought was etched in his brain along with underlying thoughts of doubt that Quinn was a 'sister' as the horse pounded against the rough terrain.

_Only for the map books... Not the Demacian guard books... But maybe one, just for her._

* * *

_AHA _Sorry for the Hiatus, extremely busy... But ahhhh... Talon seems like the type of guy to be the shy guy who tries to help- but ends up over burdening himself when it comes to other people he cares about dearly.. Well AHA HA! Talon, Talon, Talon. He isn't so experienced or into buying goods and stuff for himself or others other than Cassiopeia and Katarina. But blahahaaha, I wonder what will happen when he gets back to Noxus... HMMM? WHAT WILL HE BUY?

Shopping with Talon. haha oh the pain. Girls, you will like this. Joking, I will hopefully make both genders like this.

Also, guys, I need your introspective on how you shop for you sisters, or dear ones.

_Thanks for reading! Review and favorite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really concentrated on character development and scenery in this one. I also tried to put hints of bravery growth and confidence in Quinn. _

But I wonder what books he will pick..hmmm... Any tips on what to buy may be nice. If you want to pitch in I might use it. ;p Then again, happy reading. Hope you all are doing fine... Sorry for the long hiatus. I was so busy. I try to write when can :p :) And yes. Katarina nick names Talon Cuddle bunny Since he's sometimes more soft and kinder around his sisters which can mean he loses his touch. Like in this meeting with Quinn eheheh..;p

That should be a skin.. Battle bunny Riven vs Cuddle Bunny Talon...

Too much cotton tail teemo...

Hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. Opt Chapter 9: Shopping with Talon

CHAPTER 9: SHOPPING WITH TALON

The horse sprang from the bushes with a sole lone rider clad in cloak. The evening had soon placed blazing rays of right through the trunks of trees and plants that created a picturesque stupor of morning light flashing between the separated fauna. Behind, mountains and hills cascaded the view. The clamor of hooves pounded onto the Earth's soft grass and the wind stung the face of the rider. But soon, eventually, in the distance, the atmosphere became lighter as the bright white and blue spires, buildings and castle grounds of the City of Demacia appeared in the distance. Like a fairy tale dream it slowly emerged from a pastel oil painted view towards the rider and his horse. Talon gripped his horse reins tightly.

_To Demacia, then to Piltover and back to Quinn and Noxus. _

Soon the setting sun rays was replaced with the vigor of night, and a gentle glow from the moon lightened the city in a regal, gentle and still light blue.

* * *

The sound of gold coins pattered against warm sanded wood. A clear voice of a man resonated from the man in green cloak. The inn keeper slowly hovered a hand over the coins, his left arm stroking his beard as he eyed the cloaked man with undeniable scrutiny. Suddenly, as if understanding his unease, the man let down his hood to reveal not down trodden troubled brown orange hued eyes- but instead bright glowing light amber-orange eyes. His eye brows raised in a light joy along with a determined and respectful crease of a shadow of a smile in his lips. Strong jaws graced his face with well chiseled cheek bones and whispy brown hair. The inn keeper eyes widened.

"I would like a room please- I wear the cloak to shield me from the outside elements- it does get dusty on some roads- does it not?" The inn keeper smiled, and gave a hearty laugh. He was curious about this fine fellow.

He raised his arm towards the man gallantly while bending over to his side to open what would be a cupboard of keys. "Ahh, of course, returning home? Or on other business?"

"Hmm, A merchant- but it would be nice to be referred as such- going to get some goods for my little sister- most notably..." His eyes trailed off and his smile shrunk. His stomach was already heavy with the lie, but in the second he was someone else. He closed his eyes and mused, j_ust an... older brother and sibling, nothing more... Not a horrible- _he paused,_ assassin._ The inn keeper began rummaging through the clink and clatter of keys, he hummed to himself and glanced at the man with closed eyes. His scrutiny rose again, bushy eyebrows quickly transformed to a valley of frowns.

"Hmm?"

Talon jerked up, " ah! Oh, just books about the" he paused and looked darkly at the wood counter "... Demacian guard." The inn keeper inclined his head at him. His rosy cheeks lightening up, he raised both arms up. He knew that look.

"Ahh, but, serving the Demacian Guard is a great honor!" Other men were looking at the scene before them, their eyes skeptical about what the man with the brunette hair was getting at. Talon winced. He clutched his right arm. _Your cover might get blown!_

Talon looked at the wooden counter, face still his lips moved mechanically.

"I'm afraid she might get killed." The inn keeper's mouth was wide open, however he shrunk back, nipping at his thumb. How would he answer such a statement? Even an old man like him knew of that fear. The fair man with the stern chin stiffened. Gentle footsteps and the small clang of metal resonated behind him. Talon turned around. Brown-orange hued eyes widened slightly. A sergeant with silver plated armor with etched gold patterns of metal embroiled the arms and chest plate that covered a well bodied thin man. Soft gentle orange blond streaked against gentle snow blue eyes. Talon stood stoic, eyes blaring on the mans face... silently.

The sergeant took no notice of the silent sheathing that radiated from the man and gently placed a gentle hand on rigid shoulders. And soon all was still and quiet except the beating of Talon's thoughts, he turned his head away and frowned at the floor below him. His guts wrenched on the inside.

l"It's natural to worry about your little sister, but look at us." The sergeant gently tilted the head of Talon to look at the other soldiers and Demacians in the inn. He gently laughed at Talon "of course it's natural to be fearful" ice blue eyes pierced into Talon, Talon's eyes only stared back challenging, and almost begging for another answer for the unnatural worrying feeling he had for the little girl he met in the woods by the abandoned road. The solemn blue eyes almost sighed at the burden of his words. "It's a sacrifice we Demacian's take and give to our people." Talon winced and cocked his head as he furrowed his face.

"What?" The sergeant shook his head knowingly as if headed with this question before.

"Of course... you are just a merchant," the orange-blond man shook his head, a gentle almost exhausted breath left him. "We Soldiers of the Demacian Guard fight and put ourselves and our lives on the line to protect our families, and our little children, so that they may never face the harsh burden or going to war like we have to. Its a burden we take to our best to ensure that we do what we can to take care of our little ones so that they may never face what we had to face."

Talon looked up at him, his eyes questioning. The sergeant slowly inclined his head to him with narrow curious eyes.

"Are you sure this is your sister? I have seen eyes before- is she more to you than your 'sister'?"

Talon jumped back, arousing some other inn-stayers attention. He fumbled with his cloak, while gently cursing himself mentally for loosing his cool.

"No, I mean- ye- no!" The sergeant smiled.

"Are you related?" Talon scratched his hair rigorously. He didn't like where this was going.

_Why am I feeling like this! It's just a silly question, answer it! You are the Blades Shadow, how can you be so insolent and childish as this?!_

Finally after a few minutes of fidgeting, an answer.

"No... But!" Talon raised a finger at the sergeant, and suddenly froze.

A young boy, scrawny with wild unkempt hair, trembling in the cold holding to a coarse piece of bread, shivering as he gnawed on the hard piece of 'food' he needed, the night whispering its winter chills down his spine. It's a wonder how he could even muster the thoughts of caring for another. It seemed almost impossible, he had no time to look at the others rummaging for food, no, stay quiet, stay alert, and don't bring trouble.

That life now, seemed farther away than he thought.

He hadn't felt this much..._ empathy_? Was it empathy or? Talon shook his head, as his eyes became cloudy. He muttered to himself while lowering his finger, "I know her like my sister tha- that's it." Then he clutched the keys the inn keeper had and dashed past the sergeant and stocky man. The patter and creak of leather shoes and old wood echoed. The sergeant looked up and shook his head towards the inn-keeper. His blue eyes now glimmering with twinkles of laughter.

"Ahh, what love can do," the sergeant placed his coins on the table gently, "it must be painful." The inn-keeper sighed and shook his head and chuckled halfheartedly as he pulled the coins to the edge of the counter.

"Aye, and it seems he doesn't even know it." The sergeant eyed him and mused to himself.

"But, you know the saying, ignorance is bliss." The inn keeper nodded in agreement but sighed tired.

"Hmm, but ignorance for something like that over a long time can be tiring." The sergeant dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Well, only time can tell!"

* * *

THE MYSTERIOUS ADMIRER

Talon had slept serenely. A first time in a long time- since he was technically, a major enemy of Demacia. Waking up, he felt soft and almost awake with wonder... along with something else.

_Was it?... Giddiness?_

Talon rose from his bed, the morning glow transcending gently through the curtains of the room. It was the day he shopped.

By himself.

Ever.

No Cassiopeia or Katarina.

Just him.

And this time, _he_ was the one who wanted to shop.

Talon ran a hand through his hair as he went to wash up. The money would be fine, after all Katarina always gave him a 'generous' amount in case he needed to be going his 'way' in certain areas. Yet fortunately, he had never needed to come to that stage and ended sparing a nice sum of gold currency for himself. Placing on different robes, the Blades Shadow turned from feared wanted man, to little merchant man. A brown vest tunic with green long sleeves underneath, he face, free. No cloak, no hood... and no bounty. It was weird, and strange. After he was taken in by his adopted father, he had grown a small sensitivity for his new family. But never did he ever think of buying gifts- maybe before sometimes- but he always relented. It seemed to himself that the ice-iron shell of being cold, distant, cunning, and judging was gone.

And though he didn't want to admit, he liked it.

Carrying a small knapsack and a parchment of paper, Talon skidded out of the door, locked it and quickly dashed down the stairs. Saying his greetings to the inn-keeper he walked outside to see the light sky blue above the white golden spires that backed the Demacian city. He breathed in the air, it was different, foreign, but sweet. The wind tickled his cheeks, and a ghost of a smile appeared as he remember the youthful laugh of the girl back in the outskirts of Demacia. Oh how happy would she be!

. . .

The city square was lined with stalls, wears and baubles gleaming in the sunlight. It was high noon and the blistering heat was countered by the gentle breeze that ever so often galloped passed the city goers daily lives. The floor was cascaded in gentle sand orange-red tile, all cut in abstract shapes and sizes radiated a coolant to the heat outside. A flock of birds flew ahead, cawing and crying, children ran around giggling with glistening pouches and parents stood watchful with smiles. What Talon did notice was that there were only children from below the age of 14 or 15. Talon straightened his jaw, and frowned at this, but shook his head. _What different was it from Noxus anyway? _A nudging in his gut told him to drop the subject, he returned from his realm of cogitation. He had a promise to keep. Plus it was getting a bit strange for a 'merchant' to be standing still in the middle of the square thinking.

_What to get, what to get? Let me try getting stuff for Cassiopeia. That's easy all she likes is jewelry._

Talon looked around unknowingly. He scanned a bearded man's stall, there were blue elegant china bowls, plates, and exotic perfumes and incense. He scratched his chin and pondered as he inclined his head lower to eye the goods from behind the elaborate gowns of some overseers. _Hmm, intricate handicraft. Yes, trade of the Ionians. Maybe Katarina might like the incense?_

He shook his head. _No._

His eyes quickly caught a sharp glint of light. Like a ray of sun and starlight picked out from the night sky, it blazed past his eyes, he gingerly walked among the crowd. Tunics moved to leather to silken robes strengthen with embroiled golden thread. The stand had glass casings, perhaps chiseled with gentle hands as curves and circular patterns encrusted the lock on each case. A few nobles beside Talon glanced at him. A man with a small goatee coughed, scratching his neck in an attempt of being 'nonchalant.' A lady with flaring orange curled hair fanned herself, growling to her companion behind her soft pink feathered fan.

_"_Oh Gatesuer, who _is _this commoner? Looking at high end goods like this?" Talon stood still, but continued eyeing the gems, fingers strangely intricate as they gently analyzed the grooves and polish of the silver rings and facets of gems. Gatesuer, the black haired man with the goatee and seasoned ruff cleared his throat, leaning to his companion's side with a small shift of his toes.

He hissed as he scrunched his eyes in scrutiny of the weird phenomenon before him "Madame Avogale, I do not know, but look" he pointed a subtle finger at Talon, who pretended to not hear the ruckus before him. Madame Avogale's keen eyes followed his direction. "Look, Madame, look! His fingers, they are very skilled in choosing gems- not like what other ones do, he is a merchant of trade?" Madame Avogale scoffed, batting her eyes, she fanned her face and gave a demure smile. Talon this time slowly turned his head by a millimeter and looked at this 'Madame Avogale.' His angular face, and orange hued eyes pierced into her silently. His temper rose steadily like a warm hearth fire.

_That demure smile is a fake. _

"He's a lower one Gatesuer, we have no need to wonder, let us move!" Gatesuer mumbled something before Madame Avogale until he spluttered a few last chances of stopping her.

"Madame Avogale! But the jewels! They are a rarity!" Talon sighed exasperated, took one look at the large so called nobles and looked at the trinkets. The merchant looked at him, his ears twitching. Talon peered into the large brown eyes of the stubby furry creature.

_A yordle. Strange. Didn't know they were into jewelry._

He turned away, scanning a fine plated ring of flowers, amethyst encased in gold earrings, glistening necklaces downed in gentle wire of silken gold and crystals. A shy timidness rooted its way its way into his gut. Copying what Cassiopeia would have done at the stalls in Noxus in the old days was difficult. Orange eyes squinted at the jewels. He wasn't too sure why his sister adored their shine.

Suddenly, something that caught his eye. A golden torc that had single jade gemstone aligned with intricate patterns radiated. It seemed like a craft from the sand lands of Shurima- suddenly he looked away. But to remind her? His finger touched the golden gilded skin of the torc. It only radiated the cold. No, it wasn't this. He looked to the left and finally, he saw a delicate strand of silver glisten with a gentle silver bird. He squinted his eyes. A dove. The symbol of peace. Talon pondered.

Quinn liked birds.

Cassiopeia could like or not like it- but she always missed the days when she was pretty, free, young, and sweet.

But Quinn also had Valor.

Without knowing a slender hands in gleaming metal gauntlets brushed past Talon. A gasp in the crowd was heard, craning his head to the figure, he stood still as a thin finely tuned sword fancied his neck. A lady in armor faced him. Talon raised an eyebrow. A foolish noble picking a fight. He huffed at the blade.

_Weird armor. She doesn't wear thick arm bracers or gauntlets like the other Demacians, huh. Another noble... What a surprise._

The figure before him was not as petite and elegant as Quinn, more bodily and matured features graced her. The thin sword touched the tip of his chin. Talon inwardly groaned as he lifted his chin. The lady drew the sword back in a flash, sheathing the blade in a glamorous show of swordsmanship. Talon though as still as calm waters outside, prepared for the worst. The figure before him that donned the silver gilded armor suddenly brought out a piece of parchment paper. Placing it in front of the 'merchants' face the lady narrowed her emerald green eyes.

"So... you were ze one who wrote this lettar of your..." the lady paused the continued, "affections..." Talon's eyes darted to his left and right.

"W-w-what?" In the corner of his eyes he saw a scrawny haired man with a softer shade of brown rowan hair gasp and slink into the crowd, head bent down sadly. The assassin in disguise slowly pointed a finger to the spindly man he saw, stating, " I think you have me mi-" a flash of silver flashed before his eyes. Talon scowled, swatting the sword away. The crowd gaped at him. A small child whispered into his mother's eye. The lady who had attempted to show her fury with her sword now wore eyes that were wide with furious anger and fear.

"Why do you deny such a thing!" the noble laughed, lifting her head into the sky. "Ah, ahaha!" She gave a mocking smile at the man, pointing her sword at his face again. "Was it not you who continued to write such letters day in ahn day out? With flowers and bits of paper before my prestige at my door step?" Talon cringed his head awkwardly sidestepping the blade slowly. Talon lowered his head diplomatically, this time extending his left arm.

"Uhh... May I see that paper?... Uhh," the nostrils of the lady flared, her lips turning white. Talon squinted at the paper she held, and quickly skimmed the letter before continuing grudgingly, he cleared his throat looking at the paper a few times before looking down to avoid embarrassment. "Madame Fiora, the greatest Grand Duelist..." he swallowed and responded, to Madame Fiora's shock, in a surprisingly hallow voice, "of... my..." his voice reduced to a murmur, "love sick heart." If the pinched up face of Fiora could get anymore compressed, she took two long strides towards him, pointing a single index finger at him like one of her blades before. Talon inched his head back.

"What do you think I am? Huh? Do you know that I am a Grand duelist! Of one of the once most respected houses in all of Valoran?" Talon looked blankly at her like a child. Fiora hissed words like fire, she cocked her head with wide crazed eyes, smile threatening, "you think I came here so I can be woo'd by your petty poems? No! I came here to get to the bottem of these endless overflow of lettars you have sent." She grabbed Talon's hand and dropped the parchment paper. The man in the clad tunic frowned at the words he read:

_O' Fiora, though tis' may be one of many sweets I give you, I wish to see you time and time again! I know and always believe you to be the most grand of the grand houses there are in Demacia, my hearts spins and leaps at the sight of you... O' please O' please let me accompany you one day at the market stalls! Just one day, I have asked and asked before and waited, but alas... You are not there... I hope the you may have adored the roses though not the best of carnations you have obviously seen in the past since you... come from higher up, I hope you understand the genuine whispers of my words. Everything you do is full of braveness and honor- it gives me great joy to see you... _

_If you may come to see me, as I shall wait for days in on time, I will be by the jewelry stand in the corner, with musty brown hair and brown eyes- I may not be much, but know it true to my feelings._

_My heart yearns... my dear Fiora..._

_Yours truly,_

_Secret Admirer_

Talon stood still as he looked at the letter, remembering the scene of the shy bashful man gazing in shock at Fiora and him.

_What...?_

Talon opened his mouth to respond, "I'm not the person who wrote-" Fiora placed a defiant finger in the air in front of the his face, teeth clenched.

"Not another word! I want to get over this! We go shopping today!" Fiora whipped her head around, her black crimson hair gleaming in the sunlight, her roared at the overseers, "be gone!" The crowd dissipated into large cacophony of murmurs. Talon blanked out, staring into space. Thoughts raced through his head.

_This isn't happening. _

He imagined Katarina and Cassiopeia snickering. He smiled and sighed. Quinn would probably be giggling at this as well. His day dreams were cut off by the 'Grand Duelist.'

She smirked arrogantly at him, "Oui, oui is that a sigh of relief?" Talon turned his head to her mechanically.

"I.. ah."

Fiora laughed to herself as she studied the necklace Talon was looking at.

"Hmm, that is alright, for I always have that effect on people," she twirled the necklace at eye level. Talon took one step back and glanced at the figure a few meters from him. The true lover of Fiora looked on, the admirer's deep wood eyes pleaded. Talon felt a pit of guilt in his stomach.

_He really likes her then..._

Talon turned to the man when Fiora suddenly launched a hand on his shoulder turning him back, Fiora giggled, Talon felt his insides and stomach wretch, not because of her giggle, but because of the awkward in direct guilt he felt. Fiora brought the necklace to his face.

"Where you going to give this to me?" Talon looked around, then at the shy man in the corner who nodded at him vigorously nodding. Talon frowned at him.

_Use your own money... You like her not me._

Fiora stood waiting, Talon closed his eyes and imagined what he sisters would do. Katarina would probably have just turned around saying, 'your mess, not mine.' Cassiopeia would have just laughed tapping her cheek... But his little sister, Quinn. He smiled, Fiora's face brightened. Quinn would have just nodded.

"Be nice Talon!" would be her words.

However Talon wasn't this easy to be pushed over. Orange eyes met green, Talon pulled out a handful of coins.

He turned to Fiora, clearing his throat he murmured as he glanced back at the boy in the corner, "you remember... My... 'river' of letters right?" He forced a crooked smile. Fiora tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, ah do! Why?" Talon lowered his head and he slowly inclined towards his left.

"Well... Maybe you remember the kind of necklace I wanted to get you?" Fiora looked at him dumbfoundly.

"What do you mean? You ah the one who wrote the letters, you should know, you are the one who begged me to be here." Talon nodded his head vigorously before interjecting his counter.

"But you were the one who read my letters? So you must of had a hidden agenda..." Fiora narrowed her eyes, she twirled the hilt of her sword.

"Hmm, never thought you would be one to argue..." the Duelist glanced at the corner of the jewelry stand. "But... you did say about me being a swan, lark or ah bird."

_Seems like she read the letters thoroughly..._

Talon heard a happy gasp from the corner, attempting to be nice, Talon turned towards the merchant.

"You have any swan necklaces?" The yordle looked taken back by his attitude but all the same answered his question.

"Hmm, we do have a swan necklace- hold on!" he let go of his beard as he bent down to open a box case of fine glistening swan necklace encrusted in crystals along side of a red golden heart locket. Talon looked at the locket. _Cassie might like that! Now that's something she likes!_ The yordle lowered his head at Talon, and tapped his shoulder.

"Both of these seem to be something that fits the situation... if you can pay the price." Fiora narrowed her eyes at Talon's next move. To her willing, her 'admirer' seemed unfazed.

"Of course."

The yordle smiled greedily "that will be 2,200, it's on discount for your situation." Talon smiled and his eyes locked onto the yordle's.

"Nice. I'll take 2." The admirer and yordle gasped, Fiora's eyes widened, and she quickly nodded pleased. However Talon returned his gaze to Fiora.

"The heart locket is for my older sister, the swan is for you." He dumped the coins in the soft furry hands of the yordle. He picked up the necklace and handed it to Fiora. "Here." For some strange reason she relented, like she was expecting him to place the gift on her neck, however Talon not knowing this or really thinking about it stood still, holding the necklace to her face, delicately grabbing the pendant and fastening it on her neck. She smiled gleefully. Talon stole a look back and the admirer sighed happily then motioned him for something else. As Fiora continued to admire the necklace, looking down at the glinting facets, Talon shook his head, mouthing:

_No!_

The man clutched both hands together.

_Yes!_

Talon silently pouted.

_No!_

The man pleaded again almost kneeling down in public from the corner of the stalls.

_Yes!_

Talon slumped his shoulders as he gave in and mouthed, "what?" The admirer did a eating motion. Talon looked into space once again. One word materialized in his head.

_No._

He mouthed to the man, as he pointed a finger at him "_last one!_" the admirer however acknowledged this and swung his head vigorously up and down, giving him a thumbs up. Talon sighed inwardly as he walked passed Fiora and took a few steps to the side. Gut knotting from the awkwardness and uncomfortable vibes he was getting. He wished at this moment he were with Katarina, Cassie or Quinn. He gave a mental note, _Quinn, _if he was lucky, Talon trudged on.

"You want to eat something?"

* * *

TSUNDERE FIORA

Fiora glanced at him and flipped her hair. "Lead the way, I just want to get this done." She tilted her head up. Talon shrugged his shoulders and followed the steps of the true admirer guide him along the streets in front of him...

However reader, if you really want to know what happened before Talon's arrival, we must travel to the lodgings of house Laurent.

Fiora sat in her grand chair, her cat, Monsieur Ponchonce purred as it lay on his master's lap. Fiora lifted her hands from the caressing. She walked to the large stache of letters in her wake. She hummed to herself gleefully. The duelist turned to her animal companion.

"Ponchonce, don't these words just sound... amende?" *

Monsieur Ponchonce only responded with a purr. Fiora sighed dreamily, shaking her head dramatically and she lifted the letter an arms length away from her.

"Oui oui! I thought maybe it was just a short letter of jokes! But they continue to grow more and more flowery!" She dropped the letter on her nightstand and picked Monsieur Ponchonce with both hands twirling him uncharacteristically around. The white cat only mewed in confusion. Fiora laughed, "oh! I am not the type of person who reads..." she placed a hand on her cheek and blurted out the word "romance." Silently she closed a cupboard which were filled and stacked to the brim with romance novels. She brought her cat companion to her face, her emerald eyes looking into cat-like jade-blue green eyes.

"I must see him Ponchonce! I must see this..." she paused again, raising her hand towards her face theatrically "artiste!" Fiora looked keenly again. "What do you think Ponchonce?" Her cat only gave a questionable mew.

'_murrow_.'

Fiora gasped happily, "Ouah! That is a yes?" She giggled happily accidentally squishing her beloved cat. "Oh you smart Ponchonce!" Shuffling her footing she tucked Monsieur Ponchonce in the crook of her arm as she walked towards her closet then placed her can on the dressing counter the stood in front of the mirror. The house was shockingly had a soft pink overtone. Fiora lunged into a large closet of unused clothes. She brought a hanger out with silken robes embroiled with gentle gossamer strands of gold.

"How about this one Ponchonce?"

Ponchonce licked his paw.

Fiora frowned. She rummaged again through her never ending closet. She pulled out a large gown of gold satchel strands and green overtones with a purple sash.

Ponchonce shook his head (or fur) and stretched.

_'murrow.'_

Fiora's grip on the dress trembled in silent fury.

She growled with narrowed eyes, "_Ponchonce!_" She thrust the dress into the closest before slamming the door. Hands on hips she paced around the room.

"Well, if ah cannot zewear ah dress, then- then" she wagged a finger in mid air, "that allows my artiste to not feel unhappy about his.. eh stahtoos." Her strides grew faster. "Yes, yes, yes! You ah a genius Ponchonce!" She again grabbed her cat and twirled the confused cat in the air, she placed him against her chest as she raised another arm in front of her painting an invisible image as she crouched down.

"It will be just like in the stories, Ponchonce! A great noble elegant- most beautiful warrior taken to the heart of a simple, good hearted man!" She paused as she again brought pushed Ponchonce to her face. "Meeting an all romantic most shocking duel that scares him!" Fiora shook he arms.

"Oh oui oui oho!"

She went to lay on her chair lazily chatting and ranting to Ponchonce on what this... "mysterious admirer" might look like. Monsuier Ponchonce recalled a few words the next day of his masters beloved description, "strong, lean, kind, sweet and smart_ Ponchonce_."

. . .

The man skidded normally in front of Talon who continued to zig zag after the true admirer. Fiora looked down at him skeptically.

"What are you doing?" Talon jerked back tip toeing above the crowd.

"Uhm, trying- to" he grunted and squeezed his way through the crowd, "find, a nice place." Finally, the man stood whistling along a small stand of waffles with sundae and strawberries. Talon smiled as he bent his head in gentle thinking.

_Hmm, sounds like something Quinn might like... Maybe not Katarina or Cassie._

Talon walked forward. He remembered the words of a juvenile Katarina talking to him while they went shopping for seasonal armor jackets and girl stuff that he forgot.

_Her crystalline green eyes flaring into his brain._

_"Always, be cool when ordering." Katarina then showed the vendor a finger with two fingers raised and waited at the side. She smirked at him. The vendor passed them the treats they asked for. Katarina spoke with her mouth full, "like that, okay Talon? I'm teaching you life lesson's here!" Talon nodded his head viciously in command._

Talon's fingers gestured for two.

Fiora growled, "ack, this petty food? Hmph, well I did say humor me- so hah, I will." Talon paid no heed, he silently felt inward pride and a small smile poked the sides of his face. He passed one cone to Fiora, who snatched it menacingly. Talon sighed, he imagined Quinn giggling happily at the treat and he smiled. Talon froze.

_Why am I thinking about her like this? Why do I connect her to everything I do?_

The words of the sergeant ringed in his ears.

Talon shook his head and flicked his finger for Fiora's admirer. They headed toward the public park.

Talon sighed inwardly.

_Good. Finally. Finishing this._

Suddenly he wondered.

_How?_

* * *

OKAY WHOOOO HOO! Sorry everyone for the Hiatus, I've been busy, really busy, rough times again. Thank you all who have supported me so far, it makes me glad people like my writing! I'm happy to read your ideas! Especially LolFanfic reader! Im going to put in some pretty soon! So this chapter was actually somewhat influenced by my own experience... Yes the confusion. I've been a wingman and sometimes i'm referred to as the Cupid. But in my opinion, I view Fiora as a character who is trying to place her honor first, but without the incident was purely happy- maybe overconfident child who strove to prove herself. I believe she would be a very dreamy girl who hid her own thoughts with a tsundere type of stance. Also yes, I think she would love to talk to a cat called Monsieur Ponchonce xD. And no this isn't a ship with tal fiora, no, I linked through the parts that Talon literally without knowing adores Quinn. I really did try to put a lot of action into this piece, especially with the Fiora Ponchonce part. But yes, this part, I had to put it in- I really wanted in incorporate Talon's sisterly influence he received from Katarina and Cassie. I hope you can see some character development here. :) But yeah, if you have ever been in this situation. oh my gosh xD

I will update the next chapter soon.

And this time

When I say update soon.

...

. .

.

I mean soon.

Thank you so much all for everything! I try to write when I can, Plus anymore shopping ideas will be nice, Shopping with talon might take a few chapters maybe.

Talon is a pretty deep guy so haha.

So aha RazorC, just wait for the reunion. hhuahuahua!

SO please, give me any ideas or recommendations. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reader please review, rate or fave ;p


	10. Chapter 10: Good guy Talon

CHAPTER 10: SHOPPING WITH TALON

. . .

GOOD GUY TALON

Talon followed the man to the edge of the lake. The trees whistled elegantly as the branches brushed past each other in the afternoon sun. Petals danced in the air, light tossing reflections in shafts of light around. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale story Cassiopeia used to like. Talon and Fiora had finished their snacks and now it was time.

_'Time to be free' _thought Talon.

Talon held his breath, Fiora's eye grew wide.

"I'm not your admirer," Talon was in shock as the words flew from his mouth like water, the truth... felt good. He pointed at the true admirer, who stood on his tip toes eagerly jumping. "He is." The Grand duelist grew very still. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. For a few moments Talon stared concerned and ready for any attack.

Suddenly she was screaming at Talon.

"You! You! You fool! This is a trick! A trick from those upper families! Madame Avogale! It was her!" Talon opened his mouth to reply but Fiora clenched her knuckles, "that Crownguard girl! It was her! You did this on purpose!"

"I didn-"

"Oh yes you did!" She raised her hand to slap Talon when her true admirer jumped in front of Talon.

Talon mused to himself, _wow, a true Demacian._

The man cried, he arms wide "my love! My heart! My rose! It is I! Your secret admirer." He bowed his head, and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle peck. Talon gagged.

_Nevermind _he thought.

Fiora stood still, the man continued.

"It was all a misunderstanding, I stood, as always, in the corner of the stall waiting for you to see me- I was afraid the nobles might make fun of you, so I stayed secretive... But you don't know how happy I was to see..." and everything after that was blurred to Talon's hearing. He stood still waiting for the flowery language to dissipate... Some nice language is nice, but this was too much. After a few minutes, the man got to the point, "but this other man in similar color clothing to I stood in front of the stall! I wanted to scream your name but dare not impede your honor... So I stayed silent..."

Talon looked around.

The tree branches towered above them single petals and leaves filtering through the scene, sunlight caking the floor with different hues of yellow. Talon turned to the lake, water shimmered with single droplets of afternoon light.

_I need to bring Quinn here along with my sisters. Seems pretty nice to relax here.  
_

Suddenly he looked back at the two.

There was a stillness, and the man knelt to her whispering forgiveness.

One half of Talon begged him to leave. Another told him to be nice and stay.

He stayed. He insides lurched. Talon gazed at the sky, w_hat did I do to get into this mess?_

The admirer's innocent wide blue glassy eyes widened, "well all of that was my money anyway!"

Talon whisked his head at the man, "w_hat?!" _Talon eyes grew dangerous._ You little- how can this guy do that, I just helped him and he lies like that! Katarina was right, all Demacian's are horrible people!_

Fiora looked unconvinced. The admirer looked at the Talon begging.

Most of Talon's gut told him no.

A harsh voice in Talon growled, s_ay no._

But something sweet that had blossomed after meeting the village girl in the outskirts of Demacia told him otherwise.

He said yes.

"Yes... it was.. his money," he looked down unhappily, frowning. The admirer then laughed, and continued to speak in an honest innocent yet subtly accusing tone.

"Of course, it was all his fault, it was his plan to ruin everything- oh my friend is a real sly backstabber- just like those silly noxians." The admirer didn't even cast a glance at the wanted, dangerous assassin he just offended, pushing past Talon, he shouldered him and began dragging Fiora away, boasting about himself over the 'useless' man to the side.

When another voice was heard.

* * *

TASTE THE LIGHT OF JUSTICE

"Hey, you! That's not true!" A voice of a girl resounded. Talon turned back. He recognized the reports Katarina had stuffed in his face years ago. Luxanna Crownguard. A blond girl with white silk linen and silver plated iron armor appeared. "I saw everything! And you are a liar! Everything else was true, but that was his money, not yours! If you don't know each other- how could he have used _your _money in the first place!" The admirer knelt.

"My lady, this here is- is- I could never do such a thing!" he looked at her with large round innocent eyes, "Oh sweet Lux, Paragon of light- bringer of my dear-" Lux raised a hand in front of her.

"Stop! Enough!"

Talon was frowning, he was disgusted at what this 'Demacian' admirer was acting like. The most innocent looking person could be so sly to backstab a normal person trying to help him, acting so kind with such sweet talk then treating the person he helped like trash and putting him down. Well, actually- Talon rethought again, he was- _is _the most wanted assassin in all of Valoran. He clenched his hands at the possibilities. However the Crownguard child relented, pointing a direct finger with a small flare of illumination at him.

"You pay him back!" she gave a short hop in the air, "you give back his money!" The admirer looked around stuttering.

"I, I... Uh..."

"Then get lost or I will send you to jail for creating falsifications and framing an innocent person who tried to genuinely help you!" The admirer, looked up, stunned. Lux's face cracked a little, she was beginning to feel guilty. However quickly looked back at the man and she stood still with her pout-ridden glare.

Talon willed her to not be too sweet like Quinn. If she didn't punish, he could always find him and give a nice... 'scratch' to remind him of his treachery... Which he at the moment, was reluctant to do. He mentally tapped his chin. Though he never found any interest in the Crownguard family since they were to important to be 'rid of' as Katarina said. Luxanna was around Quinn's age- maybe younger. They both seemed a bit similar but were drastically different from one another.

Talon mused privately to himself.

_ Quinn and Luxanna could be great friends._

Though he was supposed to be bitter enemies with the Crownguards and all things Demacian, he was beginning to respect the young Crownguard prodigy.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity of pondering for Talon, the man slivered away. However Fiora stood still, her face blank as she looked in front of her. Her lips trembled.

Luxanna approached her with one arm lifted.

"No, no! Fiora! D-Don't cry!"

Fiora whirled towards Luxanna's direction, and bowled past her, her hands on her face. Lux fell on the floor, Talon looked both ways before attempting to reach down to who he thought would be Quinn's play mate. However Lux immediately shouldered past him and sped after Fiora, calling after her.

"Fiora! Fioooraaa!"

Talon felt a small gnawing in his chest. He felt sorry for the Grand Duelist, though she mostly made fun of him with small remarks, even Talon knew she was somehow lonely. All she needed was a friend. Kind of how he needed some friends too. Katarina and Cassiopeia were different. But Quinn was a new friend, and for once in his life, he felt full- something gentle and soft continually comforting him. Lux ran panting as she followed Fiora, Talon caught up easily, he could have easily outrun her, but he decided to handle the situation with the Crownguard- which was pretty awkward in the present circumstance of their true factions they came from.

Fiora was out of sight. Luxanna looked around frantically.

"Where did she go!"

Talon glanced around. He was a very good tracker after all, he spotted a few disturbances in the soft lime green grass.

"I think she went this way," Talon bolted through from small bushes followed by the Crownguard and entered a large clearing with a single willow tree in the middle. He foot steps slowed, as he heard muffled crying. He heard Quinn's future play mate gasp.

"Oh... Fiora..." Lux slowly approached Fiora who's demeanor has suddenly changed from before. The uptight noble Talon knew was now, shattered, crying mess. Lux knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Fiora screamed pushing her away with force.

"Get away from me!" she breathed in deeply and exhaled ecstatically, "you- you-you" she breathed in as tears continued streaming from her eyes, "you- you" she inhaled a bucket load of air, "planned this C-C-Crownguard! Y-Y-You just don't like me and because my father..." She whined and dug her head into her hands. Talon looked on. He felt very irritable towards this lady, yet held his tongue.

She was crying like a child. Lux paid no heed.

She gently spoke to Fiora, "no... Oh no Fiora, I don't hate you, I just really want to be your friend- I think you are a great Duelist! Even better than me and maybe Garen!" Fiora continued with labored breaths and shuddered.

"My life is shattered! My 'onor is_ tainted_!" Talon couldn't help turn around and roll his eyes.

_Another Cassiopeia._

He walked over to Fiora and knelt before her. The lady was too busy crying to see his annoyed look he had plastered on his face earlier.

Fiora frowned at him through red teary eyes, "wha-what do you want?"

Talon sighed and forced a small smile.

"Though I did end up getting snagged up with that useless-" he raised both fingers up, " 'admirer,' it was ok and nice that we both got to see Demacia... If it helps you can keep the necklace. My gift. You-" he recalled the things he and Katarina told Cassiopeia, "you have a nice character, and I think you are pretty brave." Talon paused, "my little sister will admire you very much." Fiora sniffled and looked up at him her breathing turning shallow. Luxanna Crownguard continued to massage her back gently.

"Y-you think so?"

Talon smiled, Quinn would probably ask her for training, "yes, I know so."

Fiora smiled, and Lux gave a sigh of relief, she leaned her head towards Fiora.

"You want to wash up at my place Fiora? You can hang out with me today, I can miss..." she flinched, and suddenly smiled again, "I can miss class today- it's okay."

Fiora looked at her. Talon held his breath

"Y-You sure? A Laurent who's way older than a Crownguard... 'Hang out?'"

Lux nodded.

"Absolutely."

Fiora right arm behind her back trembled until she took a step forward with a shaky smile.

He sighed.

It all went well.

Talon watched the two chat and begin to walk in the opposite direction. Though he didn't notice, he felt something on the inside open... it was a different spark, it was as if he met people he could talk to. It was something nice- yet different, it wasn't as a bright of feeling as meeting the little village girl, Quinn but it was nice. He smiled at the fact of telling Quinn who he met- in face, he couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this. It would sound like a jocular tall tall tale, which would probably make her laugh. But as he saw the woman in clad armor speak to the blond haired demacian, the assassin stealthy tip toed and disappeared into thin air within the soft brush and fall of leaves, and flower petals. He needed to get things done to travel back to the little girl he deeply cared for.

* * *

QUINN

. . .

Quinn walked past the tall watchful trees around her, the soft smell of musky wood was tinged with the freshness of the cooling dew. The tall shadows that had be cast against the small peeps of sunlight filtered through the green canopy. Valor cawed and gently nudged her cheek.

Inside, she felt...

Something.

A little feeling she couldn't put a finger on- but it was innocent, and it made her happy and bold at the same time.

It was something, she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. The girl then glanced at the falcon beside her, it's eyes piercing into hers. She giggled, and sighed as she returned her gaze to the trees.

"Oh Valor... I can't help but miss him and feel a bit sad..." She hopped over a few rocks and soon as she crouched underneath the undergrowth of the tree, she saw the vicinity of the small humble house she had come from. Propping the bird in her arms she trudged her way to the door. Inside, her Mother and Father sat on a table, talking to each other in hushed whispers. Quinn forced a small smile on her face. Yet she had a feeling that her parents knew she had a small liking for Eldgar. And... for some reason, she felt queasy and uneasy about it... After all, she never really had this happen in a long long time. Quinn's mother approached her, hand on her arm.

"Quinn, what did your friend say?" Her Mother looked at her with unreadable eyes, she was mocking her obviously, but Quinn ignored the smile her mother wore. She happily walked past her after nuzzling her cheek to grab a towel for her daily chores. Valor however did the opposite and also began to ogle at Quinn in a similar demeanor of the young girls' parent.

"He said he was going to get me books about Piltoverian inventions and art! Maps books and maybe books on the Demacian Guard!" Though Quinn was looking at the dust caught in the window she had spotted, her parents also shuddered at the mention of 'Demacian guard.' Quinn continued unfazed. "Also! He said he would get us food! _Meats _and other things we can't even afford!" Quinn ran to reach for the stoic still hands of her Father who stood up to meet her. Quinn's mud brown eyes sparkled with a bright light. "You won't ever need to hunt anymore Papa. We won't need to tire as much as before for food." She sighed as a feeling of calm and care coming from someone else placed a blanket around her. "We will be fine."

Her Father forced a smile on his face, "I know we will." The little girl he loved did a small dance as she ran back outside, carrying the Falcon with her. Quinn's parents stood next to each other watching the girl run outside, a light bounce in her feet propelling her into the air, laughing softly to the blue sky and soft puffy clouds that danced around the sun.

Their hearts were heavy and both sighed.

"I feel she's gone now..." Quinn's Mother looked up to her husband. His worry had aged him slightly, but he was as burly, strong, and just as caring as he was when she met him so many dreamy years ago.

"But she's here with us Aden. She's still here." reaching for her husband's hand, she placed it on her cheek. Warmth soothing her cold tears that had trickled down while Quinn was looking away from them. Both of them knew they were also talking about Caleb. The son they loved so dearly as they did their daughter. They would never get to see Caleb love someone grow up great and carry them happily in laughter when he was old enough. Yet still in their hearts, they wished it wasn't never. They wished it was just a couldn't so their beloved son could come back walking to them someday, laughing at how silly they were worrying about him going off for one of his silly adventures he had with Quinn. Except this one being by himself.

Aden scratched his stubble to stop his thoughts with a free hand before grabbing his wife in a soft embrace.

"I know she's here- but she's not a young girl like before... I can't bear to lose her after so much"

. . .

GIFTS

II

It was already past noon, and the shadows had grown taller, the sky had turned to a burning orange, and the city of Demacia was now tinged in a flaring red.

Talon stepped across the cobblestone, he remembered the dove necklace. Tuning right, he walked past the slowly receding waves of citizens towards the stall. The yordle sat, his head low, a small rumble sounded from his nap. Talon scoffed, and shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

_Demacia is something? Isn't it? If this were Noxus, he would have nothing to sell by the end of the day napping like that! A poor fellow would probably make rich by all these left out goods!_

Talon shifted his head, towards the red velvet cloth. He scoured the pieces with keen eyes. Yet, the dove was gone. He frowned. Well, he could only stay in Demacia for so long. Taking long strides, he strode off in the opposite direction away from the sleeping yordle. The emptiness digging its way into his stomach, he increased his pace. Glancing at the direction in front of him, he saw two large twin towers, with small Demacian flag poles placed at the top of each roof. With agile speed yet with the sturdiness of a wolf, he turned and began looking at the stalls standing around sleepily. Some of the merchants recognized him from before and gave a nervous smile. He ignored it.

_A gift for Katarina, I'm sure if I can find something for her, I might find something nice for Quinn. _He paused and stopped abruptly._ Nothing about the Demacian guard for her._

A silver glint took his eye as he scored a nearby weaponry stall. The merchant, was wearing white robes with his long hair in a pony tail. He smiled at Talon, beaming proudly of his wears.

"Knives, weaponry, fine artists work from Ionia- rare weapons built for your needs." Talon smirked and bent over towards the wares before him. The merchant laughed pleased. "I see you are very skilled in knife work?" The merchant's eyebrows rose in interest, "one doesn't just look at knifes with precision like you do." Talon's eyes met the ice blue ones of the merchant. Though his face remain undisturbed, the insides of him were tumbling and writhing in annoyance.

"I actually don't use knives in my work- I'm a trader myself- but my sister is an ambivalent collector."

_Nice fancy words, Talon._

The merchant nodded, not noticing the lie at all "ahh, then what kind is she looking for?"

Talon scratched his chin in thought and looked up at the slowly moving orange clouds above.

"Hmm, I was thinking of... Something known for precision, beauty and grace. Yet with a nice hint of sturdiness." He inwardly smiled to himself, he remembered the general's words of wielding a knife.

_Understand it's grace and beauty- but also master it's use to understand precision._

The merchant cut Talon's trail of memory as he presented a silver dagger with etched symbols of gentle vines and flowers that extended to the hilt of the weapon. The scabbard was flaked with a darker shade of silver and was enveloped with a sharp streak of ebony. Talon raised an eyebrow in interest. The merchant laughed as his fingers graced the dagger.

"The dagger you see isn't very good for fighting, but it's made of pure Ionian steel ivory. It isn't real ivory, heavens! The Ionians would never want such a thing to be sold- but it's glow that it gives off when enchanted shines just like ivory." Talon glanced at the merchant with an angled gaze.

"Enchanted you say?"

The merchant simply nodded, "yes! Enchanted! Some weapons are created for the use of enchantments- not brawn. This here is an Ionian Dagger made of Ionian steel ivory, used by enchanters and many mages for ward locks or protection, or other arcane intent... You know?" The merchant began to sway his hands sheepishly at Talon. Talon looked at him in slight disbelief nodding slowly as encouragement. The merchant continued, "little things, but, this is also used for display- a grand prize for any knife user." Talon touched the blade. The rose etched into the blade caught his eye.

Oh, how it looked so beautiful. The blade was sharp, but the polishing that the engraver must have done soothed this, giving it soft glow of ethereal grace. It wasn't like any other knife he saw, he shook his head. This weapon isn't meant to kill or hurt.

Talon smiled at the merchant, "this isn't meant to hurt isn't it?"

The merchant's eyes twinkled in laughter, and he placed a hand on Talon, his ice-blue eyes of age looked warmly into Talon's young golden gaze. The merchant inched closer and told him in a hushed voice away from the hustle and bustle around them.

"It's a knife that some in Ionia buy to give to someone they care or love. Usually it's passed or given from the parents sides of both a bride and groom's family. It's a gift of love, peace or anything the holder means for it to be."

"It's a love letter then?" The merchant shrugged.

"It can be, but these knives are way to expensive for that."

"I'll take it, and maybe a tough one as well."

The merchant looked questioningly at him. "A tough one?"

Talon bit his lip, _Talon, you fool!_

"Uh, I meant a non-celebratory knife the random soldier would need to buy." The man in the white cloak laughed hardheartedly.

"What is your name boy? I'm Elsiowyn." He placed both hands on Talon's shoulder.

"You remind me a bit of my son and a kind commander-soldier I met before." Talon's attention sparked at the hearing of _'commander.' _

"Did you say commander?"

"Of course I did! He was such a kind man, he loved his children very much like me." Elsiowyn's jovial response attracted onlookers around, Talon's stomach and heart dropped as he lost the opportunity to speak to Elsiowyn about the 'commander' he spoke of. Through the day, Talon managed to haggle and reap an Ionian steel ivory dagger, a well-made dagger made of Valoran steel from a small yordle trader Elsiowyn spoke to- though it was not as elegant as the dagger from Ionia, and a necklace for Cass. He sighed.

He knew that the dove necklace was one let down. But the books.

He remembered that... 'Eldgar' had to get the books on Demacia for Quinn. But for some reason, his heart seemed to weep as if the action of just giving her a simple book would allow him to not see her for a very, very long time.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it. Thank you all for the support! Ahah, but it's been a long run. I thought I could update fast, but I just lost the spark, things just got very tough and I just some people you can meet outside aren't so nice :/ I try to write but ah. Some times. Well. I try. I hope for the current set of things for me can settle down. Also, for the last chapter, ah, it all comes together later on. I'm glad for all the kind reviews I received its very nice to get messages from some to keep going on with very kind well wishes. But besides that, I really tried to focus on some character building and short build of of background lore connecting here. I'm not sure whether to include General Du Coteau's whereabouts but I'm thinking of including it. If you want a mood for this chapter half of it I got sucked onto a playlist of Robert Haig Coxon's relaxation music for.. 'para sentir?' to sleep right? Very nice.

Also, I think Ionia as a peaceful country that would have some type of tradition where they give another enchanted item to another family- not necessarily a weapon but something sweet of course xP Probably weapons in ninja-families or ooh, magical familes (hi Karma) I kind of like the idea of gift giving it nice to see friends just be happy at little Christmas, Valentines day (doesn't need to be romantic just be a good sport and share some chocolates!) or birthday presents. I especially loved it when my friend got me Guqin sona xD ahah! Oh and not to mention pool party Leona, ahh memories :)

However I hope you all liked it :D :P :)

_Thanks for reading! Review and favorite!_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Good guy talon, Books, Garen

CHAPTER 10: SHOPPING WITH TALON

. . .

GOOD GUY TALON

Talon followed the man to the edge of the lake. The trees whistled elegantly as the branches brushed past each other in the afternoon sun. Petals danced in the air, light tossing reflections in shafts of light around. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale story Cassiopeia used to like. Talon and Fiora had finished their snacks and now it was time.

_'Time to be free' _thought Talon.

Talon held his breath, Fiora's eye grew wide.

"I'm not your admirer," Talon was in shock as the words flew from his mouth like water, the truth... felt good. He pointed at the true admirer, who stood on his tip toes eagerly jumping. "He is." The Grand duelist grew very still. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. For a few moments Talon stared concerned and ready for any attack.

Suddenly she was screaming at Talon.

"You! You! You fool! This is a trick! A trick from those upper families! Madame Avogale! It was her!" Talon opened his mouth to reply but Fiora clenched her knuckles, "that Crownguard girl! It was her! You did this on purpose!"

"I didn-"

"Oh yes you did!" She raised her hand to slap Talon when her true admirer jumped in front of Talon.

Talon mused to himself, _wow, a true Demacian._

The man cried, he arms wide "my love! My heart! My rose! It is I! Your secret admirer." He bowed his head, and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle peck. Talon gagged.

_Nevermind _he thought.

Fiora stood still, the man continued.

"It was all a misunderstanding, I stood, as always, in the corner of the stall waiting for you to see me- I was afraid the nobles might make fun of you, so I stayed secretive... But you don't know how happy I was to see..." and everything after that was blurred to Talon's hearing. He stood still waiting for the flowery language to dissipate... Some nice language is nice, but this was too much. After a few minutes, the man got to the point, "but this other man in similar color clothing to I stood in front of the stall! I wanted to scream your name but dare not impede your honor... So I stayed silent..."

Talon looked around.

The tree branches towered above them single petals and leaves filtering through the scene, sunlight caking the floor with different hues of yellow. Talon turned to the lake, water shimmered with single droplets of afternoon light.

_I need to bring Quinn here along with my sisters. Seems pretty nice to relax here.  
_

Suddenly he looked back at the two.

There was a stillness, and the man knelt to her whispering forgiveness.

One half of Talon begged him to leave. Another told him to be nice and stay.

He stayed. He insides lurched. Talon gazed at the sky, w_hat did I do to get into this mess?_

The admirer's innocent wide blue glassy eyes widened, "well all of that was my money anyway!"

Talon whisked his head at the man, "w_hat?!" _Talon eyes grew dangerous._ You little- how can this guy do that, I just helped him and he lies like that! Katarina was right, all Demacian's are horrible people!_

Fiora looked unconvinced. The admirer looked at the Talon begging.

Most of Talon's gut told him no.

A harsh voice in Talon growled, s_ay no._

But something sweet that had blossomed after meeting the village girl in the outskirts of Demacia told him otherwise.

He said yes.

"Yes... it was.. his money," he looked down unhappily, frowning. The admirer then laughed, and continued to speak in an honest innocent yet subtly accusing tone.

"Of course, it was all his fault, it was his plan to ruin everything- oh my friend is a real sly backstabber- just like those silly noxians." The admirer didn't even cast a glance at the wanted, dangerous assassin he just offended, pushing past Talon, he shouldered him and began dragging Fiora away, boasting about himself over the 'useless' man to the side.

When another voice was heard.

* * *

TASTE THE LIGHT OF JUSTICE

"Hey, you! That's not true!" A voice of a girl resounded. Talon turned back. He recognized the reports Katarina had stuffed in his face years ago. Luxanna Crownguard. A blond girl with white silk linen and silver plated iron armor appeared. "I saw everything! And you are a liar! Everything else was true, but that was his money, not yours! If you don't know each other- how could he have used _your _money in the first place!" The admirer knelt.

"My lady, this here is- is- I could never do such a thing!" he looked at her with large round innocent eyes, "Oh sweet Lux, Paragon of light- bringer of my dear-" Lux raised a hand in front of her.

"Stop! Enough!"

Talon was frowning, he was disgusted at what this 'Demacian' admirer was acting like. The most innocent looking person could be so sly to backstab a normal person trying to help him, acting so kind with such sweet talk then treating the person he helped like trash and putting him down. Well, actually- Talon rethought again, he was- _is _the most wanted assassin in all of Valoran. He clenched his hands at the possibilities. However the Crownguard child relented, pointing a direct finger with a small flare of illumination at him.

"You pay him back!" she gave a short hop in the air, "you give back his money!" The admirer looked around stuttering.

"I, I... Uh..."

"Then get lost or I will send you to jail for creating falsifications and framing an innocent person who tried to genuinely help you!" The admirer, looked up, stunned. Lux's face cracked a little, she was beginning to feel guilty. However quickly looked back at the man and she stood still with her pout-ridden glare.

Talon willed her to not be too sweet like Quinn. If she didn't punish, he could always find him and give a nice... 'scratch' to remind him of his treachery... Which he at the moment, was reluctant to do. He mentally tapped his chin. Though he never found any interest in the Crownguard family since they were to important to be 'rid of' as Katarina said. Luxanna was around Quinn's age- maybe younger. They both seemed a bit similar but were drastically different from one another.

Talon mused privately to himself.

_ Quinn and Luxanna could be great friends._

Though he was supposed to be bitter enemies with the Crownguards and all things Demacian, he was beginning to respect the young Crownguard prodigy.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity of pondering for Talon, the man slivered away. However Fiora stood still, her face blank as she looked in front of her. Her lips trembled.

Luxanna approached her with one arm lifted.

"No, no! Fiora! D-Don't cry!"

Fiora whirled towards Luxanna's direction, and bowled past her, her hands on her face. Lux fell on the floor, Talon looked both ways before attempting to reach down to who he thought would be Quinn's play mate. However Lux immediately shouldered past him and sped after Fiora, calling after her.

"Fiora! Fioooraaa!"

Talon felt a small gnawing in his chest. He felt sorry for the Grand Duelist, though she mostly made fun of him with small remarks, even Talon knew she was somehow lonely. All she needed was a friend. Kind of how he needed some friends too. Katarina and Cassiopeia were different. But Quinn was a new friend, and for once in his life, he felt full- something gentle and soft continually comforting him. Lux ran panting as she followed Fiora, Talon caught up easily, he could have easily outrun her, but he decided to handle the situation with the Crownguard- which was pretty awkward in the present circumstance of their true factions they came from.

Fiora was out of sight. Luxanna looked around frantically.

"Where did she go!"

Talon glanced around. He was a very good tracker after all, he spotted a few disturbances in the soft lime green grass.

"I think she went this way," Talon bolted through from small bushes followed by the Crownguard and entered a large clearing with a single willow tree in the middle. He foot steps slowed, as he heard muffled crying. He heard Quinn's future play mate gasp.

"Oh... Fiora..." Lux slowly approached Fiora who's demeanor has suddenly changed from before. The uptight noble Talon knew was now, shattered, crying mess. Lux knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Fiora screamed pushing her away with force.

"Get away from me!" she breathed in deeply and exhaled ecstatically, "you- you-you" she breathed in as tears continued streaming from her eyes, "you- you" she inhaled a bucket load of air, "planned this C-C-Crownguard! Y-Y-You just don't like me and because my father..." She whined and dug her head into her hands. Talon looked on. He felt very irritable towards this lady, yet held his tongue.

She was crying like a child. Lux paid no heed.

She gently spoke to Fiora, "no... Oh no Fiora, I don't hate you, I just really want to be your friend- I think you are a great Duelist! Even better than me and maybe Garen!" Fiora continued with labored breaths and shuddered.

"My life is shattered! My 'onor is_ tainted_!" Talon couldn't help turn around and roll his eyes.

_Another Cassiopeia._

He walked over to Fiora and knelt before her. The lady was too busy crying to see his annoyed look he had plastered on his face earlier.

Fiora frowned at him through red teary eyes, "wha-what do you want?"

Talon sighed and forced a small smile.

"Though I did end up getting snagged up with that useless-" he raised both fingers up, " 'admirer,' it was ok and nice that we both got to see Demacia... If it helps you can keep the necklace. My gift. You-" he recalled the things he and Katarina told Cassiopeia, "you have a nice character, and I think you are pretty brave." Talon paused, "my little sister will admire you very much." Fiora sniffled and looked up at him her breathing turning shallow. Luxanna Crownguard continued to massage her back gently.

"Y-you think so?"

Talon smiled, Quinn would probably ask her for training, "yes, I know so."

Fiora smiled, and Lux gave a sigh of relief, she leaned her head towards Fiora.

"You want to wash up at my place Fiora? You can hang out with me today, I can miss..." she flinched, and suddenly smiled again, "I can miss class today- it's okay."

Fiora looked at her. Talon held his breath

"Y-You sure? A Laurent who's way older than a Crownguard... 'Hang out?'"

Lux nodded.

"Absolutely."

Fiora right arm behind her back trembled until she took a step forward with a shaky smile.

He sighed.

It all went well.

Talon watched the two chat and begin to walk in the opposite direction. Though he didn't notice, he felt something on the inside open... it was a different spark, it was as if he met people he could talk to. It was something nice- yet different, it wasn't as a bright of feeling as meeting the little village girl, Quinn but it was nice. He smiled at the fact of telling Quinn who he met- in face, he couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this. It would sound like a jocular tall tall tale, which would probably make her laugh. But as he saw the woman in clad armor speak to the blond haired demacian, the assassin stealthy tip toed and disappeared into thin air within the soft brush and fall of leaves, and flower petals. He needed to get things done to travel back to the little girl he deeply cared for.

Talon stood still as the foot steps of the other two rustled and faded away. An inner voice mocked him.

_You really are smitten fool._

Talon hissed and shook his head. No... But maybe yes, since Quinn was a charming little sister.

* * *

QUINN

. . .

Quinn walked past the tall watchful trees around her, the soft smell of musky wood was tinged with the freshness of the cooling dew. The tall shadows that had be cast against the small peeps of sunlight filtered through the green canopy. Valor cawed and gently nudged her cheek.

Inside, she felt...

Something.

A little feeling she couldn't put a finger on- but it was innocent, and it made her happy and bold at the same time.

It was something, she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. The girl then glanced at the falcon beside her, it's eyes piercing into hers. She giggled, and sighed as she returned her gaze to the trees.

"Oh Valor... I can't help but miss him and feel a bit sad..." She hopped over a few rocks and soon as she crouched underneath the undergrowth of the tree, she saw the vicinity of the small humble house she had come from. Propping the bird in her arms she trudged her way to the door. Inside, her Mother and Father sat on a table, talking to each other in hushed whispers. Quinn forced a small smile on her face. Yet she had a feeling that her parents knew she had a small liking for Eldgar. And... for some reason, she felt queasy and uneasy about it... After all, she never really had this happen in a long long time. Quinn's mother approached her, hand on her arm.

"Quinn, what did your friend say?" Her Mother looked at her with unreadable eyes, she was mocking her obviously, but Quinn ignored the smile her mother wore. She happily walked past her after nuzzling her cheek to grab a towel for her daily chores. Valor however did the opposite and also began to ogle at Quinn in a similar demeanor of the young girls' parent.

"He said he was going to get me books about Piltoverian inventions and art! Maps books and maybe books on the Demacian Guard!" Though Quinn was looking at the dust caught in the window she had spotted, her parents also shuddered at the mention of 'Demacian guard.' Quinn continued unfazed. "Also! He said he would get us food! _Meats _and other things we can't even afford!" Quinn ran to reach for the stoic still hands of her Father who stood up to meet her. Quinn's mud brown eyes sparkled with a bright light. "You won't ever need to hunt anymore Papa. We won't need to tire as much as before for food." She sighed as a feeling of calm and care coming from someone else placed a blanket around her. "We will be fine."

Her Father forced a smile on his face, "I know we will." The little girl he loved did a small dance as she ran back outside, carrying the Falcon with her. Quinn's parents stood next to each other watching the girl run outside, a light bounce in her feet propelling her into the air, laughing softly to the blue sky and soft puffy clouds that danced around the sun.

Their hearts were heavy and both sighed.

"I feel she's gone now..." Quinn's Mother looked up to her husband. His worry had aged him slightly, but he was as burly, strong, and just as caring as he was when she met him so many dreamy years ago.

"But she's here with us Aden. She's still here." reaching for her husband's hand, she placed it on her cheek. Warmth soothing her cold tears that had trickled down while Quinn was looking away from them. Both of them knew they were also talking about Caleb. The son they loved so dearly as they did their daughter. They would never get to see Caleb love someone grow up great and carry them happily in laughter when he was old enough. Yet still in their hearts, they wished it wasn't never. They wished it was just a couldn't so their beloved son could come back walking to them someday, laughing at how silly they were worrying about him going off for one of his silly adventures he had with Quinn. Except this one being by himself.

Aden scratched his stubble to stop his thoughts with a free hand before grabbing his wife in a soft embrace.

"I know she's here- but she's not a young girl like before... I can't bear to lose her after so much"

. . .

GIFTS

II

It was already past noon, and the shadows had grown taller, the sky had turned to a burning orange, and the city of Demacia was now tinged in a flaring red.

Talon stepped across the cobblestone, he remembered the dove necklace. Tuning right, he walked past the slowly receding waves of citizens towards the stall. The yordle sat, his head low, a small rumble sounded from his nap. Talon scoffed, and shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

_Demacia is something? Isn't it? If this were Noxus, he would have nothing to sell by the end of the day napping like that! A poor fellow would probably make rich by all these left out goods!_

Talon shifted his head, towards the red velvet cloth. He scoured the pieces with keen eyes. Yet, the dove was gone. He frowned. Well, he could only stay in Demacia for so long. Taking long strides, he strode off in the opposite direction away from the sleeping yordle. The emptiness digging its way into his stomach, he increased his pace. Glancing at the direction in front of him, he saw two large twin towers, with small Demacian flag poles placed at the top of each roof. With agile speed yet with the sturdiness of a wolf, he turned and began looking at the stalls standing around sleepily. Some of the merchants recognized him from before and gave a nervous smile. He ignored it.

_A gift for Katarina, I'm sure if I can find something for her, I might find something nice for Quinn. _He paused and stopped abruptly._ Nothing about the Demacian guard for her._

A silver glint took his eye as he scored a nearby weaponry stall. The merchant, was wearing white robes with his long hair in a pony tail. He smiled at Talon, beaming proudly of his wears.

"Knives, weaponry, fine artists work from Ionia- rare weapons built for your needs." Talon smirked and bent over towards the wares before him. The merchant laughed pleased. "I see you are very skilled in knife work?" The merchant's eyebrows rose in interest, "one doesn't just look at knifes with precision like you do." Talon's eyes met the ice blue ones of the merchant. Though his face remain undisturbed, the insides of him were tumbling and writhing in annoyance.

"I actually don't use knives in my work- I'm a trader myself- but my sister is an... 'ambivalent' collector."

_Nice fancy words, Talon._

The merchant nodded, not noticing the lie at all "ahh, then what kind is she looking for?"

Talon scratched his chin in thought and looked up at the slowly moving orange clouds above.

"Hmm, I was thinking of... Something known for precision, grace. Yet with a nice hint of sturdiness." He inwardly smiled to himself, he remembered the General's words of wielding a knife.

_Understand it's grace and beauty- but also master it's use to understand precision._

The merchant cut Talon's trail of memory as he presented a silver dagger with etched symbols of gentle vines and flowers that extended to the hilt of the weapon. The scabbard was flaked with a darker shade of silver and was enveloped with a sharp streak of ebony. Talon raised an eyebrow in interest. The merchant laughed as his fingers graced the dagger.

"The dagger you see isn't very good for fighting, but it's made of pure Ionian steel ivory. It isn't real ivory, heavens! The Ionians would never want such a thing to be sold- but it's glow that it gives off when enchanted shines just like ivory. It comes from certain ore veins around the area... Very valuable. Good for magic tempering." Talon glanced at the merchant with an angled gaze.

"Enchanted you say?"

The merchant simply nodded, "yes! Enchanted! Some weapons are created for the use of enchantments- not brawn. This here is an Ionian Dagger made of Ionian steel ivory, used by enchanters and many mages for ward locks or protection, or other arcane intent... You know?" The merchant began to sway his hands sheepishly at Talon. Talon looked at him in slight disbelief nodding slowly as encouragement. The merchant continued, "little things, but, this is also used for display- a grand prize for any knife user." Talon touched the blade. The rose etched into the blade caught his eye.

Oh, how it looked so beautiful. The blade was sharp, but the polishing that the engraver must have done soothed this, giving it soft glow of ethereal grace. It wasn't like any other knife he saw, he shook his head. This weapon isn't meant to kill or hurt.

Talon smiled at the merchant, "this isn't meant to hurt isn't it?"

The merchant's eyes twinkled in laughter, and he placed a hand on Talon, his ice-blue eyes of age looked warmly into Talon's young golden gaze. The merchant inched closer and told him in a hushed voice away from the hustle and bustle around them.

"It's a knife that some in Ionia buy to give to someone they care or love. Usually it's passed or given from the parents sides of both a bride and groom's family. It's a gift of love, peace or anything the holder means for it to be."

"It's a love letter then?" The merchant shrugged.

"It can be, but these knives are way to expensive for that."

"I'll take it, and _maybe_ a tough one as well."

The merchant looked questioningly at him. "A tough one?"

Talon bit his lip, _Talon, you fool!_

"Uh, I meant a non-celebratory knife the random soldier would need to buy." The man in the white cloak laughed hardheartedly.

"You seem to be the more conventional type... Don't like weak metal that looks pretty hmm? What is your name boy? I'm Elsiowyn."

"You remind me a bit of my son and a kind commander-soldier I met before." Talon's attention sparked at the hearing of _'commander.' _

"Did you say commander?"

"Of course I did! He was such a kind man, he loved his children very much like me." Elsiowyn's jovial laughter attracted onlookers around, Talon's stomach and heart dropped as he lost the opportunity to speak to Elsiowyn about the 'commander' he spoke of. Through the day, Talon managed to haggle and reap an Ionian steel ivory dagger, a well-made dagger made of Valoran steel from a small yordle trader Elsiowyn spoke to- though it was not as elegant as the dagger from Ionia, and a necklace for Cass. He sighed.

He knew that the dove necklace was one let down. But the books.

He remembered that... 'Eldgar' had to get the books on Demacia for Quinn. But for some reason, his heart seemed to weep as if the action of just giving her a simple book would allow him to not see her for a very, very long time.

Yet a gentle voice he hadn't let out whispered something into his dark musings.

_You promised her._

* * *

Lovely books

Talon sat in his room. He wore a simple brown tunic and brown knee length pants. The night was a bit chilly, but all the same, the sky was all watching as the dark navy blue sky covered the whole town in sleep. Stars sprinkled the darkness with dusty innocent light as the moon rose above, glowing curiously and gently over the sleeping town. Trees were now a dark shade of dark green and blue as everything changed from the bright busy look it had during the day. Talon looked around and lay on his bed, toying around with the Ionian Dagger. The rose glinting in the soft orange light from the candle next to him. He turned it left and right. It kind of reminded him of Quinn for some reason. And now that he thought of it, roses seemed to look really pretty after he thought of it. Talon looked away and smirked.  
A small voice inside mocked him.

Now what would Katarina say at that?

He laughed to himself as he placed it in his case quietly and gently. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.  
"What are you doing Talon?"  
"I'm just living a dream. I'm not who I am. I'm just being someone else I want to be."

You can still change. Anyone can.  
Talon scowled, and looked away from the small bag of gifts he had bought as if he couldn't stand to look at the action of gifting.

"It's not so easy to change. I-" Talon breathed in as he gave up. Shutting out the voice inside. He glanced at the pie the little girl gave him. He hadn't even touched it since he came. Feeling something inside him that made him feel bad, he looked away and traced the patterns on the bedsheets. The sweet girl called Quinn who was what he called 'his sister' was unknown to the girl. He smiled. It was like he had a family of his own, perhaps this is what it was like to not live a harsh life. Just living by the day and finding peace with each other. He wouldn't need to hurt anyone, it would be just them and him taking care of her and her parents... Just like his family, except without Katarina and Cassiopeia and his Father, the great General Du Coteau... Along with the Noxian politics. He frowned at the winding trail of thought that he had went down.

The General. His Father.

Even though he wasn't his kin, he still treated him like one in his own gentle gruff way. Talon frowned.

_Ever since he disappeared, everything in Noxus has gone amiss. Stupid. He shouldn't have went on the mission. Listening to that old crone. _

Unwrapping the pie he poked a finger into the crust and back into his mouth.

Cherry.

Moving around the turbulent thoughts he went back to the books. He smiled even though his heart and gut were feeling the opposite.

_Just one book on the Demacian Guard. But everything else will be about art and other things._

After he had finished his snack, he lay on his bed, moonlight placing a soft ray of silvery light on him. He looked up at the moon from his window- which for some reason, he didn't cover with the dusty beige curtains.  
He wished for something before he closed his eyes sleeping with a heavy confused heart.

* * *

Talon walked through the morning trail to the city square again. He didn't see Lux or Fiora around so he decided to find a local library or bookstore. Which was a relief, it was better to keep a low profile in Demacia. It was a menial task as the library turned out to be a large building erecting in bold blue spires and columns of gold. A single glass circular window refracted different shades of light into the main circular hall of the library. As he stepped in, the marble floor tapped underneath his feet. Many others were there, however they seemed to be of noble class from the looks of their clothes- Talon stood out like a sore thumb. However unfazed by this he walked around. The soft grey light and gentle tones created a low inert feeling. Dust particles danced in the air. It was a dreamy light but the library itself felt conservative in a way of expression that Talon couldn't put a finger on. However as he turned to walk towards the tall halls of books a lady came to him. A female figure walked towards him from the shadow. Underneath the light, he saw she had plain blond hair a square face, round small green eyes and a large mouth that Talon guessed was very large when she laughed. Another loud mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here."

Talon winced. He hoped this person could just magically turn to Lux. They were both blond right? But it turns out. She didn't.

An inner voice cackled at his struggle, _sucks for you, Talon. _

Talon ignored the thoughts and laughter and eyed the girl in front of him. He spoke calmly, "I'm look to buy some books from here."

The girl looked at him as if he was the craziest, unruly person in all of Valoran. Eyes widened and mouth wide in shock.

"What?" she choked out, "Oh my gosh. _What_?" She laughed and looked around towards the others in the library. Talon looked around. The other nobles looked at him with disappointed condescending stares. He was sure they were going to treat him like dirt after that whenever they saw him. Talon scoffed to the shock of the others. If they were Noxus, none of them would be alive to look for a single second. The girl looked at him, and continued huffing like a diva and looked around to another older round man who approached talon. His stout body and short white hair and black eye brows and a pointy nose that slightly rose up to the sky, tinged with the slight red that his cheeks had gave him a yordle like image. Both nobles didn't look at the eyes of Talon however as the stout man walked to him, he looked away and coughed as he bent over to a few random books on a nearby bookshelf.  
"We didn't even pass out our learning lesson pieces commoner, what is wrong with you? You are ridiculous! Do you know where you are? We are in the inner library Sanctum that belongs only to the Demacian Elite. The highest noble races. Not some ugly washy hair-wash like you." Talon craned his neck to look at the man. Everything seem to freeze.

_First. Jump._

_Second. Disappear._

_Third. Slash. _

No.

Not this time.

Talon craned his towards the two people before him. His golden eyes shown with heightened viciousness. The two nobles stumbled back. The man's eyes looked like death to them, and they feared it. Talon only sneered. Everything of all the warmth from meeting Lux, Fiora, and Quinn dissipated away into the light shaft that shimmered from the top wall of the Library to the large floor beneath them. Everything he loved and enjoyed about being here and feeling something else new. It was scary how easy it was for him to change and Talon thought didn't admit it. He feared it.

"Did you call me _hair_-wash?"

Like a machine Talon stalked towards them, dangerously close he hovered above them as the blond and white haired man looked above in horror. Everything in the room was stagnant. The air froze, and the tension had wrapped a finger around the spectators of the scene, even the guards stood frozen in fear. Talon suddenly felt a tug inside him, and without warning turned away speed walking in long strides past the guards who were quacking in their boots. Closing his eyes as he walked outside. He remembered darkly while an inside voice was pushed away.

_This is why we are still enemies with Demacia. This is why people must fight for their power... Because idiots like them ruin it for others_. _The General was and always is right. I never should ever doubt his words again._

He walked past many, his face sour. For a second, he felt sorry for the common citizens of Demacia. While these people just trying to live by worked, had families, and later, sent their children to be killed while defending their home- silly nobles like them were getting fat, hogging all the extreme spoils of the high life. Not to mention, he couldn't believe Quinn wanted to serve why would she want to waste her life- Suddenly the hot-headed talon bumped into a large plate of armor.  
A shocked deep masculine voice was a response "Oh, excuse me!" Talon rolled his eyes_. Let me guess, is this another noble or what- some kind of random Crownguard._  
"You seem so troubled citizen!" A large hand rested on Talon's shoulders. The assassin lifted his head to find himself looking into the eyes of Garen Crownguard.

Garen Crownguard.

It took him a few seconds to take things into note.

Garen Crownguard.  
Wait.

Garen Crownguard.

What?

The idiot who likes to shout "Demacia" as Katarina would say.

He never thought of meeting him like this.

Garen according to some propaganda posters in Noxus was actually a really big buffoon. But the drawings of his sheer size compared to Darius were different. Garen towered above him like a tree, his hands were the size of medium large rocks picked off from a mountain. Talon however wasn't in a mood, he felt like ditching the silly books in Demacia and going to Piltover to find some real books. Rather than some washy biased readings.

"What do you want? Oh wait, I'm busy, I got to find some real books, on things that aren't placing whiney nobles on a golden chair."

Garen looked taken back, his eyes radiated of hurt however Talon continued to walk away. Garen trudged on after him before stopping in front of him and kneeling to look at Talon, eye to eye. The Noxian slowly looked stubbornly with thick furrowed eyebrows at Garen. He saw a bit of Lux in the older Crownguard- it bothered him.

"What happened, friend?" Talon felt eyes staring at them. He was sure that if Quinn was here, she would be hiding her face from embarrassment. His eyes darted around the crowd the nobles he met in the library looked at him smiling fiendishly. The blond looked at him and smiling wider than any evil smile Talon had ever seen. What was worse was the old man who also had the tips of his lips lifted in a sneakily pleased way. Raising his own arm he attempted to push Garen away.  
"Go away." But old habits die hard, the noble lady he met, laughed and soon a small group of nobles were bunched outside laughing, whereas a few commoners stood in shock and sad awe at the scene before them. Some only stared at Garen. However the Crownguard's hands held an iron grip. Talon could promise that this made him look like a child getting scolded by Father- or so they say in some books he read in Cassiopeia's book collection. Garen only kept staring at him while Talon looked away. He didn't like the way he was being looked at, being humiliated. The General would only do so in order to help him understand a grave mistake he made. Though when the Noxian looked at Garen's blue eyes. It was of concern?  
Grumbling and speaking through his teeth, Talon growled at Garen. "Well, genius, I just wanted to get some books for my little sister. I asked if I could buy some, but no! Rather than give a quick answer, some idiot has to use the long way and-" Garen stood up, and turned to the nobles behind him. The blonde lady and short white haired man walked up to him, heads held high.  
"Oh we knew you would stop this pathetic imbecile of a commoner." The lady stood in front of the old man and shook her head fearfully, "he's a killer! He gave us a scary look when we told him gently that this wasn't a place for him to buy books!" Talon's face heated up at the lie.

"Yeah, your ugly face shows how you 'gently' warned me." Gasps erupted. Talon couldn't help but cross his arms in his glory. His burns were really sharp! _I need to thank Kat some time._

He clenched his hands from grasping his knife. He imagined what Quinn would do.

_Oh calm down Eldgar. Let's go somewhere else and find an amazing book store! We can read stories and forget about that mean lady._

Too bad scenarios can last for so long.

Garen addressed the noble respectfully nodding his head. "Lady Wortan?"  
The noble lady, who looked in her teens smiled, placed a hand on Garen laughing.

"Oh, Garen Crownguard!" She batted her eyes as her arms wrapped around his shoulder.

Garen shook his head solemnly. "Apologize."  
"Oh- of cour- _what!_?"  
Garen stood still.

"Say sorry." Lady Wortan looked at Talon and Garen.

"Wha-What?"  
"Say it." Flustered, the Lady Wortan walked to Talon who stood still, who now smugly crossed his arms. The teen scowled at him, and jabbed a finger at Talon, who stood still, as if nothing had actually happened.

"Don't think that just because you can be a wimpy cry-baby to someone like Garen Crownguard is going to help you. He's just doing that because he just happens to care about commoners. It's the nobles that keep things in charge and in order. You will never amount to anything, you are a let-down. But since he insists, I am sorry- I'll try to hold your hand next time." With that, Lady Wortan stomped away.  
Talon scoffed.  
Garen turned around to the crowd.

"Citizens, think nothing of what happened, Demacian soldiers and the Demacian guards and everyone involved care for you all, have faith!" locals cheered, some walked away and patted Talon. Garen walked up to Talon.

"You were looking for books, citizen?"

"Yeah."

"For your little sister?"

Talon stood awkwardly still.

"Umm, yes, why?"

Garen shot a fist into the air valiantly, "tell me the types of books you want and we shall find it!"

Talon swallowed. And sighed. The will to relent died as the words poured out of his lips without warning.

"About the Demacian guard. She wants to serve."

I hoped you all liked it. Thank you all for the support! Ahah, but it's been a long run. I thought I could update fast, but I just lost the spark, things just got very tough and I just some people you can meet outside aren't so nice :/ I try to write but ah. Some times. Well. I try. I hope for the current set of things for me can settle down. Also, for the last chapter, ah, it all comes together later on. I'm glad for all the kind reviews I received its very nice to get messages from some to keep going on with very kind well wishes. But besides that, I really tried to focus on some character building and short build of of background lore connecting here. I'm not sure whether to include General Du Coteau's whereabouts but I'm thinking of including it. If you want a mood for this chapter half of it I got sucked onto a playlist of Robert Haig Coxon's relaxation music for.. 'para sentir?' to sleep right? Very nice.

Also, I think Ionia as a peaceful country that would have some type of tradition where they give another enchanted item to another family- not necessarily a weapon but something sweet of course xP Probably weapons in ninja-families or ooh, magical familes (hi Karma) I kind of like the idea of gift giving it nice to see friends just be happy at little Christmas, Valentines day (doesn't need to be romantic just be a good sport and share some chocolates!) or birthday presents. I especially loved it when my friend got me Guqin sona xD ahah! Oh and not to mention pool party Leona, ahh memories :)

But yeah... sorry for a super late update. All my files got deleted. But stuff is getting tougher by the day anyway.

However I hope you all liked it :D :P :)

_Thanks for reading! Review and favorite!_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12: A whisper a Word

CHAPTER 12:

_"A Whisper a Word, Promises you give"_

A thin lithe figure sat on wooden fence. Her silhouette cascaded shadows of the trees that stood before as she looked up towards the clear sky that rested patiently above. Stars twinkled and danced in their small as the girl thought to herself.

It had been weeks already. Yet, it seemed like years. It was at this night, with it's calm grace and windswept dream-like silence that she was brought back to the nervous naivety when she first met Eldgar.

_Eldgar._

The word lisped from her tongue as she dreamily hushed it into the quiet unknown, the soft icy tingle of the nights draft winds wafted past her. Quinn dug her hands into her ebony hair.

"I'm so silly... I'm so..." the girl bit her lip and sighed, looking down at the grass below her feet then craning her head towards the sky. A caw rang through the air. Valor, much larger than before swooped down towards a nearby rock. He fluttered his wings before settling down on his hooked talons. The bird cocked his head in question and gurgled. Quinn laughed as she approached and bent down to look at the falcon's beady eyes. Quinn scratched her arm peevishly.

"Oh... Valor, I'm just being silly," the girl stroked the cheeks of the falcon lovingly as she bent her head away from the bird. "I can keep dreaming... Yet, I keep dreaming about just, oh- one day I'm minding my own business and Eldgar will just be around the corner to surprise me..." Her hand stopped still, the large falcon rubbed his head encouragingly. Tears trickled down the girls cheeks. "Yet... I don't think he's ever coming back... It was just nothing. A good person gone. A dream. Oh Caleb... What am I doing?" Suddenly Valor jerked up, glanced at Quinn and began hopping away from her. Quinn gasped, "V-Valor! What-Wha? Where are you going? You don't even want to listen to my rambling anymore right? Oh you should have told me!" The Falcon on cawed and scratched it's chest feathers, before hopping up and down backwards towards the dirt path that led Quinn to Caleb and Eldgar so long ago.

Quinn froze.

"No Valor- I promised not go at night time." Valor crowed softly with his head looking at the moon in the sky. Quinn sighed. "Valor- I know the light of moon might be enough- it's too dangerous..." However without a sound, Valor flew away. Wings brushed against the wind and stray leaves danced among dust and petals. Blue dashed against the dark woods, and the crashing of uneven feet followed.

"_Valor! Valor- what are you doing! Come back!"_

Hours passed and the game of chase lasted through bogs, and the shadows of the trees and light of the moon.

* * *

Suddenly, a small figure emerged from the bracken, underneath a green willow tree, Quinn saw a large clearing before her. Fireflies danced and twirled underneath the night's gaze. The large bird stood on a lone rock in the middle of the clearing, Valor bobbed his head. A small firefly rested on the hands of Quinn and slowly but gingerly, she took steps out of darkness of the willows. There was something else that lay next to Valor. Quinn took a few more steps. A handle appeared, and well crafted basket lay. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Valor.

"Valor- did you steal this? Remember- I told you, not to steal anymore." However the falcon only bobbed his head in an erratic manner. Quinn didn't want to admit, but the rapid beat of her heart and her wistful feeling inside her told her it wasn't stolen... But was a gift for her. Lifting the soft white and gold cloth from the basket she saw the cover of a book.

_A book._

_...  
_

_A book!_

Quinn gasped, and suddenly snatched the hardened object in the basket. Valor chortled as if to laugh at her hastiness. The girl's hand clasped over the cover and wiped dust of the golden cover.

_Learning of the Wilds_

Quinn's eyes lowered to find the author of the book.

_Training manual of the Demacian Guard._

Hands trembling she slowly opened the book, the scent of fresh paper and pristine ink met her nose.

_Chapter one:_

_Demacian Values_

_The Art of Valor_

Quinn smiled, she chose to name her friend well. Moving her hands to the next page, she caught onto another stray piece of paper. Puzzled, she grasped it. It was a small letter, tied by a single blue and red ribbon. Untying the loose knot her eyes grew teary and a small smile rose from her lips.

_Dearest Quinn,_

_My little sister, I want you to know I am soon coming to visit you. I found a Demacian guard book that features about scouts in general. You seem to like looking around and adventuring and would be interested in reading about it. Maybe you can notice a few more things when you look around home then. I talked with a Demacian guard in particular that some scouts get sent to Ionia, better than being on the field in my opinion. However, I have some books on art and plants from both Piltover _and The_ Demacian Capital. If Valor shows you this, I'm going to stop by during mid afternoon or morning. I have to do some back-tracking since I forgot some items._

_Yours truly,_

_Eldgar_

Quinn traced the paper with her fingers, the half cursive handwriting had a few crossed out words and smudges. For some reason, the words the had been written had touched her so softly. Shaking away her musings, she clasped the book to her chest she fell to the grassy clearing. Valor hobbling over to place his head on her cheek as if to say, "see I knew." Quinn turned over and smiled, gentle brown beady eyes looking at her.

"Yes Valor, you knew. I could never doubt you... And Eldgar."

* * *

TALON

Talon skidded to a halt in the forest, the willows that shrouded his figure created a veil of mystery he whistled out into the air. He was lucky that Quinn's bird had heard him. Giant navy blue wings blocked his vision, he lay on his back. Valor peered into his eyes before cawing loudly in annoyance. Talon had no time for tricks.

The man hissed while grabbing the large bird and placing a basket before it.

"Valor! Give this to Quinn but don't show where I hid my other stuff. I have to stage an accident with a noble so I don't arose suspicion. Their caravan and escort are near this town." The Falcon cawed loudly and pecked the man as if in retort saying, 'and what do I trust you with.' Talon waved his hands in front of the bird. His voice begging, " Valor, I need this. I'm not going to carry out my mission..." he paused and spoke on a lower note. "I'm not going to kill anyone for once. Let me do this so I can see my little sister, Quinn." The Falcon stood stern before the man, eyes dripping with venom as he slowly stalked towards Talon. After a few minutes of pure stalemate, in a blind of an eye and a shower of feathers, a Falcon was seen cawing loudly with basket in talons.

Talon sighed in relief.

"Thanks Valor."

Turned around he grasped his knife and angled it under the moon. _Sharpened. Good. _He paused. Thoughts raced through his head _stupid Talon! What will Kat and Cass think, you think you can pull this off? You are an idiot. Seems funny for you to do this for a measly girl. Will she believe in "I forget some items?" trick? _Talon gritted his teeth, pushed away the voice in his head and dashed passed the clearing and towards the watery muddy bog. Running for hours on end, he took the time to cover his tracks. Finally. On the edge of the boggy area of the Demacian town, he stood in wait for the Caravan of the important nobles to walk through. Blinking his orange eyes, he lay in wait. The sound of the soft trot of horses echoed in the forest. Talon got into position. A pristine golden carriage glowed against the dark brown and green night of the forest. Ignoring the beauty of the carriage Talon saw the tall horses in golden armor prance in front.

_Any minute now._

The wooden wheel of the carriage was visible. Time slowed and seconds, became minutes. The wheel turned slowly as if to mocking him, and looking at the Guardsmen, they only saw the road before them. It was perfect. The light of the moon has been covered by the canopy of the trees to shadow.

_Now!_

Unleashing a rune, he sped towards the slow moving carriage and deftly slashed into the wheel. Breaking into splinters in cracked and broke under the weight of the carriage. Looking around as the guardsmen began running towards the left side of the toppled carriage, Talon hiding towards the right of the carriage quickly grasped the spare wheel and threw it underneath a well vegetated bush. Quickly running into the shadows of the trees, the invisibility rune stopped. It would be enough time for them to change course. It was perfect. Katarina and Cassiopeia knew how he came before hand to the designated location to observe the habits of his victims. He was supposed to be in Demacia waiting and tracking for a few weeks before finishing the job. If the guardsmen were slow or smart, they would change their course to route back from the secretive town roads of Demacia towards the other well-known roads. It would be as if a Demacian spy had found out of their plan. A flash of guilt struck him. He was lying. But he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. He climbed to the trunk of a tree he stood by and watched the pitiful guards look around for the wheel. The noble he was supposed to assassinate stood at the very corner, flaky hair and well chiseled eyebrows scanned the area. Talon scoffed. The noble was trying to go the safe way by taking the village route? Hmm that was pretty stupid... But respectable. It was a good effort.

"Devnira! I think the carriage wheel broke! Where's the spare? I think it must have rolled off when the carriage toppled over." The man who was supposedly Devnira looked back at the fellow guard. I can't seem to find it! I've looked everywhere! This forest is stuffed with foliage!" Talon shook his head. He had placed the wheel in a well shadowed area of vegetation, covered by moss and weeds that it look almost like a bush or, underneath the shadows, a rock. He didn't blame Devnira. It was a pretty hard cache to find. The noble broke the chatter by waving his arms, and raising his frail voice.

"It's, it's staged I tell you! Something is amiss!" The noble turned to the general assigned to him. His broad chin looking down at the puny noble. the general's stern brown eyes glazed into the noble's unfazed. Talon felt bad that if he had not staged this 'accident' the General would have been in deep trouble. "General Benne Aren! What is the meaning of this!" The guardsman frowned at each other, it seemed like he wasn't a favorite among his assigned protectors. Talon groaned inwardly. Why would Quinn want to join this racket and listen to nobles whine all day? General Benne Aren only blinked and patted the shoulder of the frazzled noble.

"Sir, my orders are to protect you, not explain why the carriage broke. I don't understand by what you mean by staged. But from the way how its going, this road is too dangerous, we will have to take one of the more well known routes instead." The noble's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. Another noble, a girl, in her teens rose from the turned over carriage. Perhaps the daughter of the noble. She stood looking at the two argue, lithe frail body standing in a long white robe and pink veil over shimmering black ebony hair. She seemed to have a hidden strength in her coil that Talon could not grasp. The generals eyes glanced at the girl for a split second before returning to the rambling man in front of him. Talon's curiousity piqued, he inched further towards the scene.

"W_hat? Do you know how dangerous this is? Stopping in the middle of nowhere in the darkest part of the forest?" _The general only sighed and looked intently into the eyes of the noble. "I know for a fact that it's our only chance. Also, it was your idea to go by this road besides my orders. If it means to soothe you, but I had a feeling that it would be better if we backtracked where we went, it may be longer that your scheduled arrival but you and your daughter will be safe." The noble shook his head before frowning at the general.

"You better be right about this!" Talon raised an eyebrow at the irony. However, what interested him more was how after the noble left, the general gently bent over the ebony haired girl who wore a gentle soft pink veil and white robe. She was very fair. In fact, as Talon squinted. She kind of looked Ionian to him. The general spoke in a soft monotone voice.

"Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him, large nutmeg brown eyes met his. They seemed familiar with each other.

"Yes, She- I mean, General."

The voice of the girl sounded different than others, almost tinged with another accent.

Talon scoffed and turned away as he jumped to the forest floor. Watching those two was so sweet and weird. Shaking his head, he laughed to himself mentally. _It's not like I will love anyone like that anyway._

* * *

_Gee Talon. If only you knew what the author's and readers had in mind for you ahahahahhaha._

_Also, thanks for reading I have a SUPER late valentines chapter for my other story coming up in a super long time. Im extremely busy and worried for my work and classes and such. I thank you all for reading this, I hope you all liked this story, please fave, review and like. oh yes and I was listening to Autumn Love by Thomas Bergersen. Such lovely music. Also. What do you think about those nobles? Find anything fishy?_

_I guess Talons like soap operas._

_jk_

_xD_

_But I thank you all for reading this, it means a lot that people like my writing. Also, I was really focusing on characterization with Valor in this chapter and the fighting part of Talon. I wanted to use a friend's idea with using runes to turn invisible (such as that annoying Talon ult). But ahahah, Thank you all for everything, ;) it means a lot. ;p Stay tuned. But yes, this chapter title was influenced by Enya's Amaranthine. It's beautiful, listen to it.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Hey there :)

CHAPTER 13:

_Hey there _

_:)_

Quinn lay in bed. Her heart thumped and fluttered, twisting and turning, it was hard to find a comfortable spot in bed. Valor cackled with laughter as he lay perched on her nightstand. Quinn groaned as she turned away from the now rapidly growing Falcon. Frowning she ignored the large wingspan of the bird's feathers and soft tickling air were beat towards her. Valor had changed so much in such little time. He couldn't stay inside the house, he had to fly. But even the bird's own impatience lacked blame, for the young girl also began growing restless. She felt the need to continue to go on, to be something of hero with the small kindling new found strength that she promised her brother, Caleb. Valor hopped on the soft blank silently and rested his head on Quinn's neck.

"Valor! If you keep doing this, no more extra snacks, you are big enough!" Valor chortled on while bobbing his head. Quinn sighed and looked back at Valor and began caressing his beak. Minutes passed and a mutual silence was met, the bubbling excitement boiling between the two companions. Quinn looked at the sharp beady eyes of the bird and laughed at it's mocking glance. "Alright Valor, you win, I am excited... I can't sleep! In fact I... I..." Quinn dug her head underneath her pillow, heat touching her cheeks. Crickets sang outside and the momentary rustle of leaves and wind was heard. "Oh... Gee, what would Caleb say if I told him..." the girl turned abruptly to the Falcon, eyes stern and serious she challenged the bird. "Valor, tell me a joke or something." Quinn paused looking at the falcon in front of her, eyes squinting into the darkness. Her only response was the glowing gold of the falcon's eyes that shone in the dark. After a few minutes, Quinn flopped onto her pillow and sighed. The falcon's keen eyes bored into the girl's nervous stance. Minutes passed before Quinn finally squealed excitedly and quickly clasping her mouth with both hands she muttered into her pillow "I can't believe I'm so excited to see him?" Before her companion could respond, the young girl tossed her body to the other side of the bed, hands hiding her face. "No, no, no! I can't Oh gosh, relax Quinn, go sleep!" Quinn shut her eyes while lying rigidly in bed for a few minutes before rasping in frustration, "Urgh!" Valor hopped onto the soft sheets of the bed and nudged her cheeks with his blue feathered head. Quinn giggled as she felt the navy blue feathers tickle her cheeks she lifted an arm to stroke the soft cheeks of her beloved companion. A soft crow was heard and finally after scratching the birds feathers, she began to relax and then soon enough Quinn's eyes slowly began to droop as the gentle light from the moon shone gently through the curtains of her small window. Minutes past before she finally yawned, eyes twinkling in the dark at the one brilliant golden eye the Falcon decided to leave open. Quinn smiled, "Thanks Valor... Night."

* * *

MORNING

Quinn slowly opened her eyes as the same morning sun filtered past her small window. Small dust particles sparkled like crystallized snow underneath the golden blinding light from outside. The tips of her lips The sound of her Father toiling in the small vegetable garden was heard. A short 'pick' and disturbance of rough soil being moved around and replaced was heard. Suddenly, droopy eyes opened wide in shock.

_I need to go help Pa._

As Quinn's hand reached out to pat her feathered companion, she received a gentle nibble from the friendly falcon. The girl giggled extended a single finger and gently stroked the soft cheek feathers of the large Falcon. Valor then abruptly hopped towards the left of his perch away from Quinn and began cocking his head up and down excitedly as if to say:

_Today was the day._

Quinn smiled and slowly bent down as she offered an arm to the Falcon which the bird took up casually as he sidestepped away from the perch. Quinn walked towards her wooden desk. Old trails of papers from her notebook was highlighted under light hue of sunlight. Heart feeling light, the girl grasped a small rough comb that lay next to her notebook. Trailing her dark brunette hair through the ends of the comb she grunted in pain as some tangles were removed. Quinn shook her head and paused. _Why am I combing my hair? I mean I _do _comb my hair, just not like this?_ She paused as she eyeballed a loose strand of hair near her shoulder. Its_ never this long anyway. _Rolling her eyes she quickly ran towards the door to their small backyard. As she ran, a single trail of thought lingered in her mind. _Why didn't I cut my hair before? I kind of look more girly now. _Strapping on her small now breaking apart, leather Caligulas she ran outside to meet her father. The pitter-patter of soil and grass squelched underneath the light steps of the girl. The luminescent soft dew on the grass tickled her feet. Skidding to a halt she skidded to a halt. A few grasshoppers jumped away from her feet and she walked towards the bent back of her father.

"Dad, it's okay, I will work on it, you go take a rest- you are already tired." Quinn's Father looked back at the girl in surprise, his thick eyebrows rose. How strange it was to see his daughter... happy again. As he stared at the girl, her cheeks were light and airy, lips were smiling brightly, and golden eyes shimmered with a happiness he hadn't seen in such a long time. She would usually help with work but it was usually with a solemn look on her face ever since Caleb... Quinn's Father froze.

He sighed. A forced a smile on his face. "Thank you Quinn. I'll see you inside, I'll make something nice for us to eat... With what we have." As soon as he turned and closed the door. His shoulders drooped. He was hoping for her to forget the merchant. A merchant is a traveling salesmen waiting for some kind of accident to happen. The roads were dangerous. You would be far from home. It was anything the opposite of what he would have wanted for Quinn. But the largest thought that tugged at his chest was his son. Dear Caleb. It was such a void in their hearts that nothing could be filled again. Not even the brightest of waters or strongest of suns could bring the light that his son gave everyone. And now the second largest light, Quinn was reduced to a small candlelight. Sometimes flaring out, and shrinking into tiny embers of the tips of a slowly melting candle stick. Quinn on the other had bent over to a squat outside as she tugged at the roots of the plants. They had some wild plants that were edible, a bit better than the staple they ate. She hummed a soft tune. A long ladybug landed on her hand. Across the soft brown fertile ground of vertical farm mounds a large shadow of a bird loomed overhead and landed on a stray pumpkin patch.

Valor's beak held a green hood. The bird bobbed his head up and down coyly whilst turning his back feathers, left to right as if doing a small dancing jig. Quinn scowled at him.

"Valor- who did you steal from this-" suddenly Quinn paused. Mouth round in awe. _Could it be? I didn't expect him to come that soon!_ Slowly she crawled towards Valor hands reaching out towards the hood. When she head clearing of a throat behind her. Quinn froze in thought, w_hen had someone sneaked up behind her so fast-_ Suddenly hands rigidly grasped her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

Quinn stood still in shock as she heard a gentle monotone voice behind her.

"Boo."

Quinn spun around carefully side stepping the small greenery beneath her feet. Vision still blocked she twisted and turned viciously once out of the vegetable patch. However as she tried to look back large hands covered her eyes. Quinn bumped into the chest of a familiar feeling. Soft warmth and a fast heart beat resounded. The girl blushed, however was quick to hide it. Huffing in 'anger' in protest the girl grabbed the large hands and pried them away from her face. Her arms trembled against the strength and as the cracks between the hands began to show thin light, the hands broke free. The darkness that once covered her revealed the morning sun and she turned around to see, not a hooded man, but a well chiseled face, a strong jawline, thick eye brows, the same bright orange hazel eyes, a sharp nose, and long silky- but rough deep brown hair. Quinn stood for a few seconds starring before recognizing what she was doing. She didn't want to admit, but he was something... Plus his voice was really matching his looks as well. Yet, to her happiness- she noticed that the man was smiling at her. Quinn shook her head, heat rising to her cheeks and quickly came up with a crafty excuse. She decided to ignore the last train of thought she had about Eldgar.

"I can't believe its you! Not to mention, I couldn't imagine what you would look like without that hood of yours!" Much to the humility of Quinn, her voice came out as squeals. Behind him were large sacks and his horse she rode when she first met him. As the familiar wooden door behind him creaked, Eldgar turned around to see who the next family member would be, however was cut short by Quinn jumping up arms wide. Eldgar stood awkwardly walking backwards slowly. Quinn squeezed her head into the firm chest. "I'm so happy to see you! How was the Demacian capital? Tell me everything! Did you see the soldiers? Are the nobles something to fear? Is the stalls and food good? Did you go to Piltover? Do they have nice books? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Eldgar laughed softly with a hoarse voice.

Talon stood rigid, _I haven't laughed in such a long time... I sound... so horrible when laugh... I never knew._

_"_Aha! Quinn, you sure are something- I haven't laughed at all during my trip -my laugh is hoarse. But- I think you will like what I brought you._" _Talon bent over to reach for the bags when suddenly, a large hand clasped his shoulder. He turned around to see a similar face. The same bushy eye brows of Quinn, and large mud brown eyes stared, both filled with sadness, regret, and to Talon's surprise, slight shock. A stoic response was heard.

"Welcome back... I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Quinn's been down since you left." The girl's Father moved mechanically into the house. Carrying a few of the bulging sacks. "Lets go inside," Quinn's father looked back and gave a warm smile. Valor cooed softly as he flew onto the shoulders of Quinn, bobbing up and down. Quinn not wanting to waste time, followed her Father. Before following, Talon stood still and looked back at the trail he came from and paused. He sighed. She was growing pretty strong, in fact, even though at first he wasn't trying, the girl was tough. Yet he couldn't feel the surprise at this thought as a single forlorn voice hushed words into his lost Noxian heart.

A single voice echoed in his mind.

_So much for being 'Eldgar.' I wonder how long you can hold this up... Assassin._

With a heavy heart he pushed the voice away, and forced a smile as he slowly walked towards the door to the familiar door he entered.

_I can't even laugh anymore... Quinn's family must think I'm a young adult..._

The teen sighed. Though vigorous training did play a part in his big figure, nothing could wash away the mental age accumulated from the things he had done, seen, and experienced in Noxus. He was an adult all his life. From childhood, a teen, and now as a teen- an adult. Talon glanced at Quinn as he moved his feet across the wooden floors of the house. Unfortunately for him, she was preoccupied with Valor. Talon felt an invisible weigh drag onto him. Suddenly, to Talon's shock, the large Falcon cawed at Talon, bobbing his head mockingly while nibbling the forehead of Quinn. Suddenly, the girl's sharp nutmeg brown eyes caught the stare that Talon had unknowingly held, faltering a bit Quinn giggled and gave a shy bright smile before commenting in a jocular tone.

"Eldgar, you look so tired... No wonder it took you forever to come visit!"

* * *

Quinn looked at Eldgar, sitting at the same spot near the now ashen fireplace in the small house. Quinn's parents were busy laughing and giggling like children in pure glee as they sought to store the goods and resources that would feed them for months. The wonderful pieces the 'merchant' had given them seemed to have lifted their spirits completely. Eldgar sat across from her, books were circled around them, a few thick books with linen covers and golden plating and writing were elegantly placed above on another. Like a small castle fort, the two sat on the floor, legs crossed like small children at an indoor picnic. Quinn traced the cover of a lone book and slowly her eyes trailed from the delicate patterns of flowers on the book, to the tips of the corners and golden-bronze metal claps. Valor sat on top of a pile of books, feathers puffed out he crowed with authority, feeling great power over his height. A small rustle of cloth and the movement of dark green robes in front Quinn removed her from her trance. The girl's eyes shot to the stifled movement and without knowing, was staring into the bright orange eyes of the person in front of her. The two smiled at each other and each held their gaze, eyes glowing in gentle warmth in the lime light of the small fire against the chirping of the crickets at night. Sparks of embers crackled in the fire place, and the large Falcon gurgled at the sight in front of him, and wheezed a jocular laugh. Talon suddenly felt a strange feeling of gentle warm heat rising from his cheeks. Talon inwardly wished to scold the bird.

_Don't do this Valor._

The other voice in his heard mockingly ushered, _Hmm, what's this feeling I feel now? Bet you don't want to give that book for reasons now you greedy boy. You know you are going to be alone and cold-blooded for the rest of your life, assassin._

Talon frowned and sighed. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly.

_Not now!_

Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. Talon glanced at the amber brown eyes that gazed at him, glowing with concern. A flush of pride and shock flushed over his frustrated frown and quickly smiled. _Is this what having a friend is like?_ _It's nice to have someone actually care about you- and not rough you around like Kat._ Talon didn't want to admit but it felt like he had decades of feelings emotions wiped away from him be brought back to him. He felt goofy around his new 'little sister' yet felt light as a flower in a stance of being happy. Feeling free to care and to be trusting as if-

_Care? What?_

_It's all right to care for your little sisters. Silly Talon, you think too much._

Shaking his head and blocking out the voice, lowering his head he forced himself to look at the Scout Guide he had bought from the Demacian Capital. Talon felt his guts twisting and turning as he saw the proud title of the book glowing mockingly at his face. Talon grudgingly grunted, "tsh, so... '_Demacian_.'" Quinn's head shot towards him. Valor's beady eyes searched for the eyes of Eldgar but could only see the locks of hair in front of his face. The Falcon pecked Eldgar's forehead who responded by turning his head the other way. The Falcon waddled until he was starring directly at the behind of his feathers pushed to the cloth on Eldgar's back. Quinn felt light as her vision blurred from looking into the space in front of her. Had she really hear him say "so _'Demacian'?_" _Was Eldgar not from Demacia? If so, why would he not like Demacia? Didn't Demacia defend and support other nations that needed Demacia's protection from Noxus? What if he was from Noxus? What if he was some kind of rouge or spy? What if he was a secret soldier on a mission and was hiding a secret identity which was why he never really told her where he was from?_ Quinn's train of thought froze, _actually come to think of it, why didn't _I_ ask him that question before?  
_An image of Eldgar laughing jokingly from the night many weeks ago flashed across her eyes. His voice mouthing under the moonlit night, "_your Prince_" _Was he not in allegiance with Demacia?_

Talon felt his palms grow cold as he saw a spaced out look and growing frown on Quinn's face, acting with speed he gingerly looked for the something in his pocket. The Silver dove necklace that had been enchanted brushed by his fingers. Grasping the chain, he froze still, he felt the soft gentle warmth and humming from the silver dove and released it's grasp. As good as a gift it was... It would make it as if he approved Quinn to enter the Demacian guard if she knew it was enchanted by Demacia's own Lady of Luminosity. Thinking quickly with the compilation of thoughts racing in his mind, _'only one Demacian gift at a time... eesh.' _he with great dexterity picked up the blue hard the lay next to him cover book, laced in gold trim. Embarrassment tingled in joints as he felt his abrupt movements cause a mechanical atmosphere. His fingers gripped the book tightly and lips grew tight as he handed Quinn the book with a shaky hand. Talon forced on a smile, as he saw Quinn gape at the cover. He silently exhaled inwardly and silently thanked the book for it's 'magic' utmost importance. The girl had both hands frozen in the air from shock, with a mouth wide in awe, seconds past before she quickly snatched the book and began squealing in a high pitched squeaky voice. Talon saw the Falcon shake his head disapprovingly as if to say, '_nice moves...' _Talon smiled apologetically as he reached a hand out to pet the large bird's head before another excited squeal broke from Quinn.

"Is this... Is this the book on the Demacian Guard! You _actually_ got this for _me_?" Quinn snatched the book hungrily and felt the gold lace and quickly opened the contents of the book. "Wait- wait, wait!" Quinn's eyes glazed across the first cover page of the book, as she whispered the title into the air the already wide smile grew even wider. "No, no, no, no, _no way_! You actually _did! _I thought you wouldn't since you didn't really like the idea of armies and stuff but this is so totally cool!" Quinn quickly flipped the pages with ease to the first chapter, "they even have a page on the flora and fauna of provinces and other nations! Tracking! And making traps to hunt game while hiding your tracks- and oh!" Quinn pursed her lips as her eyes darted across the sentence she was reading. "There are even smoke signals too? Wow!" The girl made sure to sniff the book before glancing back at Eldgar giggling happily. "It even smells like a new book! Amazing! I mean- I'm not weird, it's just you know, new books are pretty cool and smell like new books?" Quinn huffed out embarrassed, "huh, hah hah..." She held the book to her chest as she lay on the wooden floor. The light of the dancing fire highlighted her in gentle speckles of orange against the dark room. Quinn closed her eyes and clutched the book closer to herself. Tears trickled down her cheek, the smile on her face trembled. In that moment she felt not like the broken, shy little girl living a shell. She suddenly felt strong, able and capable, as if when she was brave with Caleb.

Caleb.

How proud would he be if he was here. Quinn felt like the 'big girl' she was supposed to be for her family. No more feeling fear and being scared or paranoid about life's danger and it's turns. She was going to take it on and go accomplish the dream she dreamed with Caleb. Not alone. But with Valor and Eldgar. It didn't matter who he was. He had given her the key to what would make her fly again. What was inaccessible to a village girl with little money was now _given_ to her. Clips of thoughts rushed through her. Her Mother looking at her with a worried face as she would walk to the forest. How after the incident, she couldn't leave her bed from shock and fear. Days and nights where she ate only bites of the little food they had, and days and nights where she not only felt herself suffer- but felt her parents suffer even more from her pain and the loss of the one they all loved most. The days when she would break down in guilt because of her inability to move on and be the brave girl she could have grown to be. All of that suddenly seem to dissipate in light.

_Now Mother and Father won't need to worry anymore, we will be able to live well now! Have enough food, medicine, water, anything! I won't be scared, I can do this! Now Caleb and _I_ can achieve our dream. Our dream we had together... I won't be scared anymore... I won't be alone now... I'm so happy now!_

Quinn's eyes popped open, and the feeling of breathing light free air she once felt when she was a wild and brave hyper young girl rushed into her nose and lungs. The air in her lungs wasn't so heavy anymore. It didn't have the ache it had before. More tears trickled down her check. Quinn sniffed. A gentle beck nudged her cheek. With a trembling hand, Quinn stroked the Falcon's silky blue feathers giggling and sniffing as tears continued to flow in warm streaks. From the corner of her eye with the blurry vision she could make out the green blob and wavy dark brown hair move away from her, it seemed as if he were holding a glowing necklace but Quinn's peripheral vision ignored the small orb of light. Quickly without rubbing her tears away she lunged to hug Eldgar whose arms were stoic with shock from the sudden hug he received from the girl.

"Thank you so much..."

The fire popped before setting down.

* * *

I really was trying to go for the image of making Quinn seem a little more powerful and in control of her feelings on Caleb. Since you know, she is a scout, I want her to have a little strength, she does work on a farm so she should do a lot of heavy-duty chores to help her family since you know, Caleb isn't there to help. Picking veggies is one thing, but you got to do a ton of other things. Yet, I hoped I created a dynamic in Talon at the end, since you know, his childhood was technically taken from him at such a young age in Noxus. Forced to fight for survival, this is the only time Talon could face another family that isn't exactly dealing with powers and 'contracts.' Because... eventually he's going to leave.

But just for the audience, Quinn isn't physically a little girl, I used the term girl to describe how she still has her insecurities and that because of her broken strength that dissipated since Caleb. She is young yes, but not a child. Yet, she's def younger than Talon by a certain amount ahaha, except not by zygote terms. But remember, about her childish room- her family is poor, they can't really update rooms, and she has her own reasons too...

Talon here is supposed an older teen, just right after the general disappeared, however because of what everything he's been through- he gives off the aura of a man, and adult- even though he's still a young little thing :( It's sad actually when you meet people who are physically young- but souls and hearts have seen so much, they have grown old in their minds and vision. I hoped you could feel the trauma he was thinking back too :( It's tough for a kid, I mean if you read the lore- training at such a young age- jeesh. But you know when you meet someone based on their experiences that feeling when you feel that someone is much older than they are from what they have seen?

Ok wow too deep.

Also, oowiie, Quinn Quinnyiieeee you are so close yet so far on those conjectures ;p

but do you guys think 'Eldgar' (Talon) will be there when she is going through training?

Buuut, I'm so happy to read your reviews it really makes me happy! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you all enjoy, thank you for your lovely reviews, it means a lot. Listening to Enya Sumiregasa- its wow sad and lovely. Reminds me of Talon ahahhaha

But I really love your reviews and messages, it makes me so happy to see that people like my stories :)

It means a lot that people like what I do, and that I make people read things that make them wonder about things, perhaps feel the feelings that I invoke in characters and such. I was really aiming towards creating a sense of breaking free in this piece, along with creating more action and in the motive of emotions ;) ;) and just the sprinkles of the quote you have heard of "something there that wasn't there before." ;) Hope you got the reference

However I hope you all liked it :D :P :)

_Thanks for reading! Review and favorite!_ I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) It means a lot :)


	14. Chapter 14 The Patrol

CHAPTER 14:

The Patrol

The morning sun had arisen, and the small house on the edge of the woods was shadowed by the galloping of horses and the clashing of metal armor plates against the wind. Talon had again stayed in Quinn's room, while Quinn had stayed in Caleb's, Quinn's Father had begun to respect the boy and allowed him to stay. Yet as the small village began to awaken from an inanimate sleep, shouts were heard in the distance. Curiosity and fear hung in the air.

Hours before the sun had just peaked above the horizon, two figures were walking together to the now quiet town square unaware of the approaching galloping of horses. One wore a brown tunic with long sleeves that had been sewed delicately with blue thread and green scarf. His thick wavy brunette hair slightly ruffled from the morning breeze, and facial features were relaxed with eyebrows raised naturally as if smiling in the peaceful morning. Orange eyes radiated a calamity rarely felt from the assassin himself. In his right arm were two wooden buckets. He turned to look at Quinn, craning his neck slowly down as he was a head taller than her. The girl smiled cheeks healthy and tinged with a soft pink, she turned to look at Talon. Almond brown eyes glimmered with glee of their first walk together to the sleeping city square. Suddenly both of them turned to the caw heard in the air. A large sky blue falcon flew above them, twirling in place and beating his wings in defiance as if to say, 'look at me!'

Quinn laughed and raised her right arm as she invited Valor over to rest with her, "O' come here your greatness!" The large blue falcon shuffled his large talons on her arm and bobbed his head against her cheek almost as if he were asking for another compliment. Quinn rolled her eyes and snickered, "well, I know no other bird that can do amazing tricks like you!" Suddenly the three took a left across the dirt pathway. Small houses and stores sat quietly as the steps of two people were heard and the occasional laughter and cackle of a mischievous falcon. Talon looked around surveying the landscape. No inns were found, and the 'buildings' were at least one or two stories high. I held a rustic tone to it, like a small town from a story book one would read as a child. Talon's lips slowly raised itself into a soft smile. A cozy little town. Something as different from the slums of Noxus, yet as precious as a jewel in muddied waters. It wasn't touched by the Demacian influences at all. If it was, it seemed like many years ago that it had been touched by any. He wondered if this is what a yordle town would look like, he scoffed to himself. They were a little people who supported themselves, he respected the little creatures. From the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn glance at a two story building. He turned his head away from his surroundings, he raised his eyebrows in question at her.

Quinn looked around and grabbed his hand a walked across the building. Soft hands were gripped in rough wide ones, Talon gave a soft squeeze to the delicate pudgy gingers he was gently grasping. Suddenly Quinn paused and turned back, looking left and right in a similar fashion to Valor, who rather than look left and right once, kept mocking the girl before she tapped his beak giggling. Quinn tip toed towards Talon.

"That's the building of the Melton girls..." The girl continued to whisper, "They always made fun of me and bullied me from since I was a little girl, to today... But you know- they are the tax collectors children..." Her eyes grew blurry, as she shook her head. "Their family was light ties with some Demacian figures. The Melton's said to me and Caleb when we were younger that we could go to the young-youth elite Demacian Squad. We would be trained... early, but they wanted us to give gifts... They said we needed to give money to them to speak to them. So we tried to give a few of what we have, money saved so we could talk to the recruiters, but they lied!" Quinn clenched her hands tightly and hissed while turning her head away from Eldgar. "They said we weren't interested in getting recruited and that we just wanted to be farmers and they told my family... And Mom actually believed those snakes."

Talon stood rigid, eyebrows frowning. Wheels churned and clicked in his head.

_Gifts? They wanted bribes... They lied to her. I thought that in Noxus people did that, but this is even worse than Noxus because it's 'Demacia.' So much for honor. I bet those people didn't even have ties. They just wanted to con a young child out of their money._

"Whose money did you use?"

Quinn sighed and patted the large Falcon on the head as it cooed softly, "Caleb deliberately stated that we would use his money." A small smile graced the girl's rosy lips. "Caleb was such a kind brother. He told me to save the money for myself to enjoy and that his money was for the both of us..."

Talon smiled before quickly huffing, his frowning growing deeper "who actually got in?"

Quinn shrugged, "Well one of the balcksmith's older sons, Jaelrin. The two daughters liked him, and not to mention, his family always crafted nice things for their family. So it was an easily sealed deal from the start."

Talon's lips scrunched up in disgust as if he had eaten a sour grape. _The land of Demacia sure has its perks..._ A second voice in his head snapped,_ Demacia is trash._ Anger flared in his chest. _And these are the people she wants to serve and possibly give her life up for? She can't do that. Something else would be better._ A question left his mouth before he could stop it.

_"_Why do you want to even serve the Demacia when their people are horrible? Seems like a waste to me. I don't understand why you-"

Talon mentally slapped himself.

_Stupid._ Talon bit his tongue, the way how I said it came out really mean. It was almost as if he were shouting and scolding her for something she didn't know much about. That moment he regretted ever meeting Kat, he regretted meeting her harsh attitude. He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted. Quinn's brown eyes were wide with shock. "What do you mean? Don't you know? I told you everything yesterday... I don't care about if people are mean or bad to me- I mean I do, of course I do- but I'm doing this for Caleb and myself. We need this. Not anyone, not my grudge, but myself." Quinn shook her head at him and stormed off to the well in the center of circular town square. "I thought you knew better, I thought you actually understood me. I thought we were _friends. I thought you understood!_" Valor's beady eyes pierced into his soul and he cawed at him angrily before flying after the running girl with beating wings. Talon rushed after the girl.

"I'm sorry! It's just," he waved his arms in confusion, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that if this is how Demacia is like- in a _small village. _Then imagine when you are in the military! It will be worse! I don't want to you to be hurt or sad from not achieving your dreams. You have so much potential in doing something else! Like a doctor, or artist! You could paint in peace and still be renowned, no bloodshed!"

Quinn paused. And stood still and Eldgar skidded to a halt, panting. She wordlessly took the buckets from his arm and begun to pick up water from the well. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him as she glanced at him and looked back at the bucket. He hissed as she begun to pull the bucket up from the well "I wanted you to come with me, to see my home. We could have got water from a river, but I wanted to take you to all the places where we and Caleb went. I told you what I was afraid of, about Caleb and my dreams-do you know how painful it is to lose someone you loved so so much? And this is how you-." She paused and begun to tremble. What was she saying? She slowly looked at the eyes of Eldgar. Orange eyes pleading. Guilt dug itself into her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Quinn sighed, "I can't believe I let my temper like that, it's just I thought you wanted me to follow my dreams- I already know you don't like me going to the Demacian military- my Dad doesn't like it either, but..." She looked at him in the eye and held his hand in hers. "You are the only who I ever did open up to. If you don't let me follow my dream I will already be hurt from not following what _I _want." Quinn smiled, warmth radiated from her cheeks, "I'm so glad to have met you, you are so kind, and I know you want the best for me... But I can't do that. I can't run away from what Caleb and I wanted. I have to do this. No matter what. I can change Demacia maybe. A small pebble when dropped in the water makes ripples right? No matter how big or small." A single tear trickled down her left eye. "I'm sorry I'm such a cry-baby. I cry over every little thing. I'm weak. I just can't do anything right. Not since Caleb- he was the only thing that made me think I could do something. I don't want you to stop me from doing something that I need to do to save myself. Maybe I can't even get into the military. I can't believe I got upset at you especially after the day you came back... What kind of person am I?" The girl laughed before hiding her face under hands wet with well water. "You must hate me."

Talon smiled and huffed with laughter. A heavy weight from his chest was lifted as another one was dropped again. Her 'outburst' was nothing compared to Katarina, but he couldn't help feel sorrowful about letting her side with his enemy. He raised a hand and wiped a stray tear. Orange eyes looked into almond brown with mixed feelings. He felt a small string between him and her would be placed in a cold winter if she were to go. He was breaking her spirit from his own hatred against the Demacians. But he couldn't help but feel right, it was a losing game to enter the Demacian military. She could get some benefits, but not much besides discrimination and corruption. Though it won't be half as bad as Noxus. Yet an image passed through his mind. An older Quinn, a renowned painter with a broken spirit, thinking about the dreams of her and a dear loved on who she wished was with her, and a friend who seemed to always disappear for a time who told her to follow his wishes and not her own. He shivered.

"I could never hate you." He felt a tingle in his fingers as he said that phrase. The words lisped off like honey and inside, he felt a gentle warmth radiating.

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered quietly_ I think I love her..?_

He blinked his eyes twice, pushing the warmth away before continuing his sentence. "I just want you to be going a safe and more... direct? Errr, Conventional path." He gently tapped her cheek with a single finger. "You have an amazing talent for art, I don't want you to forget about when you go off on the field... Because when you do, you forget things that were once lovely." He patted her head fondly, "it's my fault for talking rudely in the first place anyway." Both of them laughed, even though they felt at a loss at each other's opinion. Quinn opened her mouth to reply before a thundering of metal hooves pounded against the dirt. Valor shrieked hopping on Quinn's arm in stress. Talon quickly pushed her behind him, arm place in front of her. Quinn couldn't help but blush. Quinn looked up and saw a soldier in clad silver armor and helmet. The rims of the each gauntlet was embezzled with gold. She looked in awe with a wide mouth. A proud pronounced chin from the captain looked towards the direction of the slowly rising sun of the burning pinkish-orange blue sky. Blue capes flailed in the wind the silk shimmering in the orange hues of light. Citizens began to open their windows and doors. The soldiers looked around and nodded at their leader.

"Citizens of Demacia! Have you seen a stranger enter through the woods through here?" The voice boomed and caterwauled across the still quiet village. The villagers shook their heads however were staring at the man besides Quinn. Quinn froze. Curiosity was ebbing its way into her head, she wondered what the soldiers wanted to know. Eldgar however stood still and relaxed, looking at the captain with a lightly 'puzzled' face- yet still, something seemed rigid about him. It was as if he wanted her to stay quiet. The soldier glanced down at the boy in the green scarf, he noticed how the boy had an arm in front of the younger girl. He smiled.

"I mean no harm young children." Talon mechanically moved his arm away from Quinn, hiding his face in embarrassment. Quinn couldn't help but bite her lip and stepping aside awkward laughing. Valor however expanded his wings and cawed at the captain. The captain laughed, before starring at the bird intently "that's a pretty bird you got there, is it yours?"

Quinn gawked at the captain before pulling her composure and stood with a straight back and angled feet. "Yes sir, it is my falcon." The Captain looked at the bird closely as he got off his white horse. Dust parted as he landed on the dirt ground. "Mind telling us where you found this falcon?" Quinn opened her mouth to reply enthusiastically however Talon cut her off.

"The bird found her. We don't know where it originates. Injured. Flew to her with its strength and she healed it. It's been with her ever since, and..." he looked the Captain in the eye. "Only answers to her." The Captain hummed to himself with slightly narrowed eyes before returning back to his jubilant prose. "Hmm, say, young girl, would you like to donate your bird to the Demacian government or military?" He extended his hand toward her. "It will be a great service to Demacia." Quinn stared at the man. She didn't want to give Valor away. Valor however didn't let Quinn decide and flung itself at the Demacian soldier. Shrieks pierced the air.

"Get it _off_!" "Hurry! Idiots!" The villagers reeled back in surprise. Quinn jumped to drag the falcon feebly and murmured apologies underneath her breath as she felt the glare of the patrol bore into her. Talon only huffed. Two large scratches were found on the man's face. Suddenly, a large blond woman with a chubby face and blue eyes came running out of the crowd.

"Oh, oh my gosh! General Creneaux!" Quinn looked to the side and rolled her eyes stepping away. The large lady bowed before the captain now referred to as General. "General Creneaux. Hi! It's so nice to see you! Isn't this girl so lovely?" The lady looked at Quinn with a large smile, however the eyes glared the opposite. Two other girls came behind her, one with a chubby complexion and a stubby nose, and another that looked gentle and quiet. Talon narrowed his eyes on both girls. He wasn't stupid, he knew people that carried dangerous auras. He recalled the words of his sister when he sat down like a wilted flower next to her listening to her pretend classes, 'demure, and quiet, and with something going on behind their eyes are the ones to watch out for. They thrive on using others for their benefit.' Cassiopeia smiled back at talon with pointy teeth. 'Remember Talon, I know it because I know how to play and jest with that game... Except I don't fall to that low of a level.' Talon grunted and his vision returned back to the large lady, who he presumed was the mother of the two girls. "Such a peevish girl, this is the child I was talking about, the one and her brother that wanted to join the army but actually didn't want to? Remember I told you that she just wanted to be a like all of the others? Get married, meet their dream boy and not go to war? Well that is her. She may told you she wanted to go the military, but that's just a fake. She's lazy and I honestly think that she doesn't want to have a part in making Demacia. She lacks the determination and diligence." Quinn looked at the lady in shock and disbelief. Her cheeks grew red from a mixture of utter disbelief, embarrassment, and anger. Talon's arm reached for a dagger in his belt and clenched the blade. Trembling, he struggled to not let his arm move in swift motion towards the vile woman before him. He felt a kindling fire grow as it burned inside him.

"You fat pig!"

The crowd gasped, Quinn shrieked, "Eldgar!" The lady slowly turned to him, her passive aggressive smile showing her white teeth. "And who are you? I thought that those not in the military or in_ contempt_ outing must respect those who are. Also, I will be needing to know about _someone_ taxes soon..." The lady paused, her friendly voice immediately inserted, "For the sake of Demacia." Talon silently began to grind his teeth. _If only you knew. You'd be begging for your life right now._ The lady turned away from him as she thought to herself of her own 'win.' "That bird, the girl has, is a gift from the village to you, specifically commissioned from the Melton's." Talon and Quinn's head shot back to her.

"What?" Talon growled underneath his breath.

The woman gave a friendly smile to Quinn and she reached to hold the girl's hand in hers. "Oh Quinn, don't you?"

Quinn gingerly took her hands away from the woman, and eyed her from the corner of her eye "you just back-talked me? Why would I give my Falcon that I found to you _or_ him?"

The General stood still in front of them. He was around the same height as Talon, except he was a half head shorter. It was a strange sight to behold. A local man taller than a soldier- who was now moving his face towards the general.

"That old witch is lying! The bird, falcon, found her! You are idiots to not recognize that this old lady is a freak. You just heard him ask her" he pointed at Quinn to his right, "if she wanted to donate her bird." Talon didn't stop there. "Also, why would you ask a kid to give you their pet? What kind of freak are you? You are so greedy- Isn't Demacia supposed to help the poor- not take from the poor? What kind of system is this? Not to mention," Talon spun around to the woman behind him and pointed an accusatory finger at her, "I don't care about your useless taxes, why should I pay for taxes when people like you pass it on to other useless pigs like yourself. What kind of kingdom is this? And who's in charge? What? King Jarvan? Oh wait- he's not here! He's on vacation!"

Quinn looked at Talon in horror, what did he mean Jarvan was on vacation? She had seen pictures and heard stories of the youngest Lightshield member of the Kingdom being valiant and rescuing the city of Demacia. The soldiers that visited the town when she was just a five year old girl had told her about Jarvan. He was to be king and was a truly honorable man with a hatred that could best the burning fire of Noxians. He had bled wounds and scored hundreds if not many victories against Noxian advances. A single word escaped from her lips in a hushed whisper.

"Vacation?"

Talon stood still seething. The captain's eyes grew wide and his lips curled back into a snarl. Chubby fingers suddenly dug itself into the rugged brown tunic Talon wore. The lady Melton screeched at Talon's face.

"Do you know what _you have done_?" Quinn stared, expression incredulous. _Lady Melton knew something about the royal palace that we didn't?_ The large women brought her face up to Talon's and hissed venomously, "who are _you_?"

Suddenly murmurs of confusion, skepticism and panic rose through the crowd.

At the moment Talon knew that he had made a big mistake.

* * *

_ I thank you all for reading this, I hope you all liked this story, please fave, review and follow :) It really means a lot to me :) I've been going through some patches but I'm learning to lift my spirits up. __Listening to some more Enya. Love it ;p_

_WILL QUINN PROTECT TALON? WHAT WILL SHE DOOOOO WHAT WILL TALON DOO? OOOH YOU MADE A BIG BOO BOO! Plus, tally's feelings are getting stronger ;p Look at him getting roughed up over his little Quinny. heehee_

_;p Hope you noticed how over protective he is in this chapter_

_Jokes aside:_

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to paint the truth about some societies, because in my opinion, the idea of both perfect cities is lovely for story, but unrealistic as Noxus has it perks of allowing a person use their determination to find their way as the cost of in some cases, ones humanity (which I made visible [hopefully] with Talon's change and reaction to seeing the hypocrisy of Demacia) in life. He wanted to like Demacia since it was everything he wished, yet- when he sees this from living in a place like Noxus feels a bit barren that no nice place exists.

The Melton's I hope are symbolic to not just a random antagonist that I inserted for plot tension- I hope it really triggered a sense of how many talents that do try to their hardest to succeed get shut down by large institutions. I just wanted to make the world seem more realistic and not perfect because as you see- Talon is from Noxus, Quinn is from Demacia. Realistically speaking if they are to be a couple or friends at least you are going to see how one bias (Talon's) will bore into the minuscule detail of Quinn's home. I wanted these views to clash and give depth to characters. Talon can say irresponsible things when he gets too caught in his emotions, remember he knows more about politics that Quinn and in fact does contracts to eliminate political enemies and etc in the Name of Noxus which makes him have a bias viewpoint that Noxus sucks, but isn't bad since Demacia- as good as it sounds like, does have leeches that really ruin it for others which can also mean, if such a clean shaven place can keep it so nice on the outside- whats it like on the inside?. But I wanted to give depth and allow Quinn to speak her mind and move onward. I know she seems whiny, but she's young, she's lost confidence in herself after she lost something so dear to her- it's natural that she needs to build up herself.

We know people that want us to be well but usually end up hurting our feelings right? I really wanted to convey real emotions that we feel today- which is why I [hopefully for you] made the character dialogue more passionate and flared than before. In this moment it's when the biases show up (QUINN AND TALON ARE STILL YOUNG) later, we will see how their views develop :p But I really wanted to make this emotionally ' feel-able' as in you can understand each others perspectives.

Also have you ever met people that wanted to take something from you so dearly? xD Well I put that as the general- it was crazy xD Tell me if you have experience something like that!

Wow, big summary oops. _. But ahahah, Thank you all for everything, ;) it means a lot. ;p Stay tuned. I'm sorry for the large hiatus but I'm really busy, I hope you all have an amazing day, thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed reading this :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15 You had one job, Talon

CHAPTER 15:

You had one job, Talon

Talon paused. He breathed in and released a sharp breath. His mind was clear as glass.

_What did I just do?_

He inhaled and exhaled once more.

I_ just leaked Noxian information about the disappearance of Jarvan which Demacia doesn't know about._

_What do I do?_

Time slowed and he soon began to count his own heartbeat.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

His world turned black as he closed his eyes, he remembered the games Katarina and Cassiopeia played when they were young.

A Cassiopeia with golden silk hair and a missing tooth pointed at a young red haired girl.

_'Play the part Kat! In case you ever get caught! Remember I'm the Demacian guard! Please, Kat, please! Just say_-'  
The girl cleared her throat, as Talon sat slumped on a soft cushion. _"Say it like this! I'm just making a speculation here!"_

Talon froze, and soon his facial features transformed to that of a confused man. He felt Quinn grow rigid.

"I'm just making a speculation. It's unfair that Jarvan or any of the guard come to this town. Just look at this place." Talon waved an arm slowly around the small dusty village center. "Why do they have that pretty castle that we can see, and such nice villages are well taken care of by the castle- and here we are. Not seeing any of your glorious warriors." The General leered towards blazing eyes burning into the orange of Talon's.

"I don't like your tone citizen... In fact- I think you may well be a suspect!"

Talon cocked his head, "suspect?"

suspect.

Suddenly an image of a silver blade slashing a wooden wheel flashed through his mind.

Talon gulped. Half of him wanted to run and vault to the shadows. He quickly retorted.

"What do you mean suspect? Who even comes to this place anyway? Not in a blue moon. I'm a hundred percent sure you don't either."

The general cackled and stroked his chin and he circled the teen.

"Well, well, boy. As if you didn't know, a perfect place for a failed assassin to hide." The General turned towards the dumbstruck audience. "A carriage carrying important figures of Demacia was attacked, and a wheel was expertly slashed." A loud voice broke from the crowd and soon a large cacophony of questions arose in commotion.

A lady in a bonnet raised a hand, "Did anyone die?"

"Who did it?" asked a bald man in a ragged apron.

The voice of a teenage boy rung out, "What did the person looked like?"

A slurred voice was heard among the crowd "It's definitely that boy, never seen a hater and tongue-winder like that."

"Oh no, he's just frustrated that the army never comes... I know I'm like that too."

The General sighed and raised his hands.

"No... No... Relax, citizens. No one was hurt. But-" The General raised an arm at Talon, "have you seen this man before?"

The voices quieted down and heads began to shake. A few nodding.

"Never, never seen a boy's face that looked like that- don't recognize the hair, don't recognize the voice, don't recognize the boy."

"I think I have seen him somewhere, just not often..."

Quinn shivered, did she just see him lie in front of her to an officer? She felt a sigh of relief escape her, yet she felt her bones buckle at the point that he had somehow to her, slipped something important. It was as if she were seeing a different person. Yet she couldn't help but feel mixed feelings of finding out who he really was and where he was from- versus getting away from the General.

The scene blurred.

"suspect."

"Perfect."

"Never trust!"

She shivered and suddenly saw Eldgar grow rigid as the crowd began to question him.

A girl holding a stick, shouted in accusation, "where are you from, boy!" More words echoed around and she saw Eldgar look at her with a soft smile. He slowly walked towards the General. Quinn felt something nudge the back of her head. The large falcon cooed softly, with begging eyes. Quinn closed her eyes and breathed in. She would save the doubts for later, she had to trust him since he trusted her. A shrill voice broke the crowd.

"He's my friend, he visits me from Piltover."

The general walked towards her and laughed heartily.

"Piltover? Doesn't look like it. Not to be rude, but... This place is in the middle of nowhere. What makes me believe you are going to be able to be in contact with your boyfriend- let alone meet him somewhere. Where are his techs? Don't see any weird Piltoverian style we see and hear about. Looks like rags." Quinn held her stare.

"He's a bookkeeper for a small corner store that also..." Quinn glanced to the left and froze as she felt eyes on her and in embarrassment she moved her feet to kick a rock aside and looked down, she bit her lip.

Mentally, Talon sighed._ She was trying alright._

Eldgar, however, turned towards her and spoke flatly for her.

"I sell flowers. Dirt and clothes aren't a good mix. I'm just a flower tender and cleaner." The General raised and eyebrow.

"And here you are in Demacia?"

Quinn saw Eldgar's eye twitch for a millisecond before he nodded gracefully.

"Why yes, I am. Piltover has too much competition as you see, I want to have my own store too. But alas, I don't have the right technology to provide the extravaganza of the Piltoverian holidays, like Invention day- or bring your machine to work day and etc." Eldgar continued, "I wanted to come to Demacia to give it a new flair of art since I always see the same spires, blue, gold, white. It all the same. Maybe I could make money and perhaps give some to the King and people of Piltover." The General still looked amused, his eyes drooping from boredom.

"So how exactly did you meet her?"

Eldgar froze and looked at her. Quinn for some strange reason blushed.

Stop it Quinn! The girl shut her eyes willing for the heat in her cheeks to dissipate. She turned away and looked the small tufts of grass in certain spots among the dirt. The soft green gently standing out of the brown dirt like the sun among the moving clouds. Some of the girls in the crowd snickered causing Quinn to frown.

Eldgar awkwardly choked out, "I- I -er, she's like my sister to me... I was making rounds with my sister, "

The General laughed inwardly and turned away towards the two figures"So, you've been seeing each other hmm? Talk about it," he waved a hand towards the large woman, "my dear Melton- you were right. Such infidelity and look, the person she likes isn't much isn't he?" The General laughed hysterically and slapped his knee. "Just look at his figure, he can't even lift a rock- a flower boy? Ha! I've seen boys like that, lovely brown eyes and curly hair, well muscled but pah! They can't do anything. Just weak." A few of his own soldiers shifted uneasily. Quinn smirked. She saw a resemblance in his description, yet frowned immediately after. They were soldiers, they were able and strong. That's why they were in the Guard the first place! The General, however, held other words in his vice, he eyed Quinn condescendingly, "No wonder he went for this girl. Greedy munchkin, perhaps she was a brooding chicken before" before Quinn could react she saw Eldgar take a step towards him.

Eldgar hissed underneath his breath, "You want a match? I can beat you, and make you into a molten plot of that cheap Demacian metal!" The General backed away, eyebrows raised.

From the crowd, a few murmurs commented on Eldgar's strange 'Piltoverian attitude.' "definitely from Zaun in my opinion, heard they are feisty rockers!"

Talon ignored the comment and continued to stare down the General, "she's worth diamonds compared to you!" Eldgar closed his eyes and breathed in, words left his mouth truthfully, he felt like an embarrassed idiot as the words trailed out of his mouth "she's the most kind, and lovely girl anyone could meet- and I'm glad to have met her. So come on." Eldgar gracefully extended a single arm towards him. "any challenge I will best you."

The General spat on the ground, "pah- you're not worth it- unless you want a dagger throwing contest." Quinn shrieked as Eldgar walked towards the General. She launched herself at Eldgar grabbing his tunic with one hand and scarf in another, her eyes shimmered with water.

"No! Don't do it Eldgar! Please, I beg you! Don't fight, let's go home! Come on! Don't!" she slowly pulled him backward as his feet dragged itself into the dirt like anchors. Her voice grew higher in pitch as he resisted.

* * *

Talon closed his eyes and breathed in the soft rosy scent as he allowed the soft hands pull him away. There was a fire in his chest that flared. Like blowing into the embers of a starting fire, the heat he felt inside his chest began to grow to that of a furnace. Gritting his teeth, he could only clench his shaking fists to stop himself from lashing out. Everything looked clear, the fearful eyes of Quinn, and the eyes of the flashy General. Biting his lips, he finally sighed as he was pushed by the soft hands of his dear friend. Little by little, he let his feet slowly move away from the scene.

Talon heard the General below at him from the distance at the villagers."Hah! That one's a fake, acts tough but is just a plain old Piltoverian softie! I can't believe I thought he may have been an assassin! Some Piltoverian for sure- can't lift anything besides tinkering tools." Laughter ensued and felt fingernails dig into his skin. He sighed as an ache in his heart grew from its seed.

If only you knew.

He couldn't let her go through this. The Melton's were enough but- the Demacian Guard? What if they were like the General? He was sure that they were maybe not as bad as Noxus- but he knew that a soft heart like Quinn wouldn't last. Talon suddenly bit his tongue.

She isn't a soft heart. She's strong!

However, a voice that pounded on the sides of his head said otherwise.

Keep her safe, don't let her face the world like you did.

Talon breathed in and turned to Quinn and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I know they are trying to get me to be able to place an accusation on my head. Let's just go. Also, that other jibber-jabber about Jarvan- I was just making it up. He never really leaves the City of Demacia, does he?" Quinn looked back at him, eyes still round with deep curiosity.

Quinn breathed in before she asked, "No... He doesn't. But Eldgar, can you please tell me if you were really making it up and know something more? I won't tell anyone." The voices, shouts, and mocks from the guards became a blur as the two were caught in a match of staring. Eldgar's orange eyes held itself in a pool of stillness. Quinn stood her ground and continued to look at him, daring not to blink once.

The figure in front of her finally shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Sighing, he pat her head fondly, "I was just thinking about it since we never hear about him. My family researched lightly about it from hearing words passed. Nothing more." Quinn looked at him, eyes wide in fear. Talon suddenly felt his guts twist in a frenzy forcing with the last on his willpower, he kept his face still.

The girl whispered in a shrill voice "what if it is true that he is gone? What will we do?"

Talon sighed and shook his head gruffly, and forced out a dry laugh "I doubt that will be a problem, it's just rumors. Come on let us fetch a pail of water." Quickly, without looking for another response from Quinn, he ushered her and grasped the Demacian's small lithe hands in his. "I'll tell you more about myself when we get to your place, but for now, lets get out of here." The crowd's gaze followed them as they shuffled past the bystanders.

Quinn tripped over a foot of passerby and she felt someone grab her arm. Quinn turned to thank the person who held her, but suddenly, the hand transformed into a gripping hold. Quinn screeched, and scratched at the large gruff hands that held her "let me go! Let me go!" Fearful brown eyes snapped onto the face of the perpetrator. The girl gasped as General Creneaux looked down at her and gave a toothy smile. Valor shrieked and dived towards his opponent, only to be met with a barrage of metal armor plates being thrust in the air against him.

Sneering, General Creneaux's nose was pressed to hers, Quinn held her breath as her heart began to thunder in her chest "Listen, village girl, I don't like you and your friend's attitude-" a splash was heard. Quinn closed her eyes as she heard water being thrown at the perpetrator. Small trickles of water landed on her shut eyelids, hair, and clothing. The iron grip was released for a millisecond- taking her chances she twisted away from the General, kicking her heels in his belly and launching herself the farthest distance possible. A large commotion grew and as she landed on the dusty ground, she opened her eyes from the black that had once enveloped her when her eyelids were shut tightly in fear. The Captain was bedraggled with wet armor, saggy blue linen, and once graceful hair had now become a mop that glistened like ebony gloss in the rising sun. Behind him, a boy in the brown tunic and green scarf was twirling a bucket in the air. Quinn felt herself freeze and she awkwardly lay half crouched in the town circle. However, luckily for her, no one was looking at her, but at the figure scene that had just happened between General Creneaux and the stranger in town. Eldgar shook his head and laughed, Valor wasting no time, sensing, the spite and fear in Quinn flew down towards her, pushing his head towards her chest, crowing softly. The General wasted no time to whirl around and jab a finger and the laughing delinquent.

Pupils dilated and General Creneaux's eyes threw daggers as he growled dangerously to the now quiet figure before him "don't think I know what snarky game you play. I can get you in jail if I wanted, but I'm better than that. You want a fight, I will give you a fight. But you're just a scrawny child... A stowaway from Piltover." Without warning, the General grabbed Talon's shoulders and attempted to push him towards the ground. Talon first huffed in humor however the crowd soon began to grow wild.

"He's going to kill the boy!"

Talon winced, no way would this blob of toned fat and armor beat him. He was a Ducoteau, what else- who else could best him? Balancing on his left leg, and grabbing the shoulders of the General, he launched himself into the air, landing just behind the large man in armor. Without stopping for a short monologue, Talon's mind raced with adrenaline, never stop. Stopping only lets the enemy get you. Kicking the large general's shin, and butting his elbow into the armor- a large clamor of metal echoed as soon the worried cries was soon replaced by silent shock. The sound of something blunt and metal cracking against the ground was the cheer Talon would receive. The boy stood still, as if in a still life painting. His elbow still bent now turned, the General's right arm in front of him attempting to grab at the air- with a single metal arm plate lost. From afar, the young girl inched towards the arm plate and placed a single hand on the cold metal. Gold markings and silver shone as bright as the sun- however, it now had a dent. The large blue falcon hobbled from his resting place in the crook of Quinn's arm and picked at the metal oblivious to the tension.

Fear gripped Quinn.

It enveloped her.

Talon, stood still as he let the turn of events wash over him. Ignoring the cheap threat from the Demacian General, a wave of realization hit him of how he just ruined their chances of escaping and not being considered as options for the tempted assassin. Warm sloppy breaths bothered his eyes and slowly took a step back.

Talon gruffly grunted as he accidentally bumped into an older man. "Excuse me, sorry." People eyed him and Quinn with leering eyes. Talon looked straight ahead, focusing solely on the bricks surrounding the base of the well. Quinn however, shivered nervously under the gaze of the villagers. Quickly darting quick glances at each once familiar face she began shying away, timidly stepping backward. Hiding her face with her dark brunette hair, her point of view was shrouded by thick strands of hair over a crowd of suspicious and judgmental villagers with a large crowd of golden crystalline soldiers with... a single figure in green dropping the bucket into the well. Eldgar shook his brown- now auburn hair as the sunlight began to slowly rise. The girl's heartfelt an uneven fluttering in her heart. She quickly looked away and began twiddling her fingers to pass time. The two waited for what seemed to be an eternity of Eldgar pulling the bucket from the chasms of the well. Though it was obvious that he did this in a quick fashion, the tension in the air made time slow like dust particles wafting in a ray of sunlight. Quinn looked at her feet, toying around with a stray rock on the dirt path, her fingers felt numb from her rubbing them continuously. Shaking the stray strands of hair away from her face, she was met with a smile from the taller boy which she returned eagerly. Daring not to look back, the two of the sped walked across the barren roads. Regarding each other's silence as their steps echoed farther and farther away from the small town circle, the smiled in content in each others company.

Little did they not know that something was going to begin as the shadow of the forest began to overcast.

* * *

Talon's mind of racing, his mouth was dry and his skin cold from speed walking away from the small town. After what had been around an hour, the dirt path soon began littered with green and orange leaves. The air grew musty from the foliage, and tall trees cascaded speckled light onto the leafy ground. Birds chirped, and the blue sky peeped out from through the openings of the canopy, butterflies, and bees hummed in the natural silence of the odd chirp and scuttling of nearby woodland creatures. However, Talon could only have one thing that was racing through his mind.

They suspected you.

They suspected you.

What will Kat do? What will Cass do? What would the General think if he saw me?

A distant shrill call of a bird broke him out of his trance. The large blue Falcon flew ahead of them, stopping on lone branches of trees hopping and bobbing his head in a jocular manner as the two companions walked forward. Quinn jumped hands stretched out as she pretended to launch herself into the air.

"Besides all of that- it's so beautiful today!" As she landed with a thump he stood still and slowly inched her head upwards, her excited smile turned to that of a regretful one. Her brown eyes met the gaze of Talon's. She sighed scratching her head. "I'm so sorry you had to see... little Rowanwood like this. Quinn shyly smiled at him as she walked closer to him. A wintry breeze wafted past her She softly laughed. Talon felt a tickling aura around the tips of lips as he smiled. The muscles in his cheeks twitched slightly. Talon wondered why after staying with Quinn, he began to use his cheek muscles more often. He was smiling so often now, it was strange... and to think of it. It was all because of her. He could breathe, be happy, it was simplicity that he longed for. No politics, nothing. No hiding behind anything.

"It's fine." The bubbling in his stomach fluttered in an increasingly erratic manner. His smile grew as he began stepping forward toward the still girl. While his mind kept shouting instinctive warnings to stop, the movement was natural. Talon extended widened arms awkwardly, placing both hands on the cheek of the girl, he felt her soft ivory skin cupped into his rough hands. Without waiting to stop, he pursed his lips as he bent over a gently pecked the top of Quinn's forehead. Warm lips graced the top of the cold forehead of the girl. Quinn tucked her chin, heat rising to her cheeks turning her face a deep crimson red. All was silent between the two while Valor chortled around the bushes hobbling about, bobbing his head mockingly- yet unfortunately for Quinn, no birds whistled or hummed in the summer breeze. She paused, the thumping in her heart began to slow down from its rapid pace. She looked up at the set of orange eyes above her. However, his thick eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration, jaws clenched. Quinn shuffled her feet and struggled to say something to pass the tension, she took a step back from his embrace and commented on the surroundings to get his attention.

"Uh- hey- What happened to the birds?"

However, the boy was looking at something else, Quinn waved a hand in front of his face laughing, "hey, hello! Quinn to Eldgar! Got anything?" She followed his gaze towards the tall canopy of trees. A bright flash of light glinted through the shifting branches of the tree. It looked similar to how polished metal would shine underneath sunlight. Quinn gasped, "wow! Oh gosh, what was that?" she pointed a finger at the light and ran towards the large tree that had housed the strange light. "Maybe it's an arrow! One of the silver arrows some of the Demacian Guard would use to mark trees!" She reached to grab a nearby tree branch- however, the light has disappeared as fast as it came. Quinn wandered around the tree dumbfounded and whistled for Valor to come.

Talon felt his legs buckle underneath him. His heartbeat rang in his ears as time slowed and only the last blurs of light from the glint replayed in his head. Time froze as if by coincidence a drafty wind blew towards his back into the direction of the tree in which the light had come. Instead of looking at it and following Quinn to investigate, he knelt on the soft ground, a few brown leaves cracked as his weight came dropping towards the ground. As if the air and the sky knew of what was to be, slowly browning leaves and specks of dust showered the forest, the tree branches whispered softly and swayed as the lone figure was kneeling on the forest floor. Talon looked up at the silhouette of the young girl laughing and playing with her large falcon. He smiled as he saw her jump, tossing a stick in the air, cheering with the strength of her lungs for the bold bird to catch the branch and scout for the strange light source. Talon's lip trembled as he bit back his harsher, and yet more shallow breaths of air. Craning his neck, he looked up at the trees in front of him, his hair dancing in the wind, his stony eyes were fixed onto a pair of emerald green, with a stony expression he extended both hands out mechanically and shook his head slowly.

"Please don't" were the words that he ushered quietly into the wood and at the strange pair of green eyes. The far off voices of a large squawk and excited hollers grew louder. In the few minutes of the standoff, time slowed and everything grew silent except for the silent pleading.

"Please, please, please... don't."

As if the figure in the shadows heard, the pair of brilliant green eyes blinked slowly and faded away.

Talon sighed and clenched his fists as he slowly stood up, feeling a strange ache in his joints.

The young boy uttered a single "thank you" before picking up his cowl he had hid in his knapsack he placed the mysterious hood over his head and soon shadows contoured his face and only the tips of his nose, chin, and neck were seen. As he walked towards Quinn and the large falcon, he looked back again from the corner of his eye and looked at where the pair of green eyes were. "Don't worry, I still remember."

With a small smirk, he ran to the young girl and her bird. Quinn was jumping up and down with Valor on her shoulder bobbing his head as well. She held a single dagger with a smooth crescent blade etched in black. She ran up to the figure shrieking in delight. Talon forced a smile on his face, however, it seemed like the girl saw his sad expression before hand.

Quinn looked befuddled at his sad expression, "What's wrong?" she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and placed the dagger in his hand "Look what I found!" Her excited breathing and giggling slowed down as her large golden eyes pierced into his. "Aren't you excited?" Suddenly she took a step back from him, leaving the dagger in his hand. Her face expression full of disbelief, "you really don't want me to do anything with the Demacian guard of the army- don't you?" Talon instead looked at the dagger and stuffed it into his pocket. He inwardly hissed at his inability to calm the storm of emotions rolling inside him.

One last lie. And no more.

He looked at her with a still expression, "It's not that- don't you remember that there was an attempted attack somewhere on the local roads around here?"

Quinn glanced at him and looked back at the giant canopy of trees, before answering him, her eyes in deep thought. "Yeah... there was... Do you think..." she looked up at him and their eyes met. "Shouldn't we give this to the Demacian patrol that came by?"

Talon pinched himself from gagging and shook his head sternly, "you would be questioned and your family too, plus" he took out the dagger from his knapsack again. "It's old and dirty- its been there for ages... It's not safe-" He glanced back at Quinn's face and saw her face contort in a mix of determination and astonishment.

Quinn took a step forward, Valor cawing in agreement, "but it's the right thing to do- it could give clues! What if long ago some of those assassin people things from Noxus or somewhere used these roads and woods to hide and travel in and out of Demacia?"

Talon sighed, hiding his impressed thoughts on the girl's speculation, "it's only a coincidence we saw the glint today- if Demacian scouts use that to mark their way, they make sure it only glints at a certain time, space, and area and angle- they aren't stupid. It's probably been left there as a mark... I guess its a sign..." Talon closed his eyes as his hands gently grasped her hands, nuzzling it with the crook of his nose.

"A sign maybe for you to try following your dreams and start a new journey."

Quinn's face glowed as her smile grew large. Her golden almond brown eyes glimmered as tears grew, and she began to laugh. Hands still grasped by his, she broke his hold and hugged him in a tight embrace. Valor hovered above them twirling in the air as if celebrating his acceptance.

Talon laughed, and rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. However his eyes showed another story, like a mirror into his mind, his sentence repeated over and over again in a hollow sadistic repetition.

A sign maybe for you to try following your dreams and start a new journey... without me.

Without me.

Without.

Me.

Even if I did have time. It wouldn't suffice. I might as well try to enjoy and spend as much as I can here, and be here for her.

He closed his eyes and softly pushed his nose into her silky brunette hair and breathed in the soft musty smell of gentle rose and fresh pine.

I will let her remember me as a good person.

Not an assassin.

I promise.

Talon sighed, and the two figures broke their embrace and turned away from the forest as they walked back towards the dirt road to the small house on the outskirts of Rowanwood, their voices fading as they walked towards the lighted area of the forest laughing.

"Also, is 'Invention day even a thing?"

"Yes, because I know... I think"

"You're lying, Eldgar. I can't believe the General of the patrol fell for it!"

"Me too, me too. Life is strange, isn't it? We are lucky we got out of that squeeze, let's hope we may be able to spend more time together in peace."

* * *

A new journey is about to start.

Quinn is going to have a new journey and start anew. But alas my readers, great change for some can happen in an instant- some over time. But here, I'm going to add some more character advancement and some background on whoooooooooooooooooooooo the mysterious person was.

But sometimes, allowing someone to go do uncharted territory can only allow that person to grow. It's a hard choice, and for someone who just wanted to know what it is to be caring, adored, and having something to cherish- will definately try to guide and protect and perhaps spoil the person they care about.

But im sorry for not being on to write

sorry forgive me, I was busy, personal stuff. Ahhh, but thank you all for the favorites, follows, likes, ratings, reviews, I hope my story allows you to feel the feelings that I really try to capture in my chapters. I really wanted you to get the feeling of essence of Talon making a promise to guide that one person he cares about. You know, when that happens, I believe its like magic to really try to cherish something and try.

Like parents to their child its like that- I hope you felt some more Talon character development since we are going to see a new fired up pheonix Quinn in development. Not whiny, shes going to learn to be brave. :') Grow and grow! (Please dont expect her to become rough and tough yet- give her more time) But I want something thats soft and gentle but constant rather than huehue he a bit of a gruff guy and shes all sputnik and like, woah Tally etc, it's cool but I really want to show the transformation of how great care can help you make a person grow rather than dim. Heavens do I do know how a gentle thought of care can help someone.

Thank you all again for everything it really makes me happy I have readers who enjoy what I write and feel the tension, emotions, and changes :) Thank you all again. Have a good new year :) c:

Listened to Carlos Rubio [allegro120]*Essense of Love

its lovely.

But really.

WHO WAS THAT? ;)

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
